Il était une fois, 5 samouraïs et une gourde
by Jen la Martyr
Summary: A l'époque où les 4 Sacrés du Ciel étaient encore réunis autour de Kyo, une intruse persuadée d'être la fille la plus forte et la plus belle du monde débarqua dans leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, c'est la première fic sur SDK que je fais, donc bon je suis un peu (beaucoup en fait) stressée.

Donc euh c'est une fic à prendre au second degré parce que je moque un peu des personnages ( et pourtant je les adore les Sacrés du Ciel, c'est mes personnages préférés, dans mes rêves les plus fous Kamijyo sort un manga consacré aux Sacrés du Ciel avant la trahison de Kyo oui je sais c'est juste un fantasme.) Enfin bref, c'est sens être une fic comique, voire un peu parodique, mais vu mon humour déplorable je ne garantis rien.

Je ne sais pas vendre ma fic ? Normal, j'suis une ptite nouvelle sur ce site, j'ai une peur panique de poster, m'en veuillez pas trop s'il vous plaît.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est tant mieux pour eux.

Rating : PG plus tard pour langage… fleuri on va dire.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même un peu, bonne lecture.

Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, 5 grand samouraïs qui faisaient trembler le Ciel et la Terre tellement ils étaient super forts avec des supers pouvoirs de la mort qui tue et tout et tout.

Quatre de ces samouraïs étaient connus comme étant les légendaires Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, les Samouraïs les plus forts du pays.

Le cinquième se faisait appeler Kyo aux yeux de démons, et il était encore plus fort que les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel qui étaient déjà les plus forts, il était leur chef.

En résumé, tout ce petit monde était méga giga puissant, tout le monde les craignait à cause de leur super aura destructrice et ils auraient pu prendre le pouvoir et dominer le monde sans problèmes, si leur chef n'avait pas été uniquement intéressé par le saké, les femmes, et buter son ex meilleur ami.

Oui, c'étaient vraiment les combattants les plus impressionnant qui puissent exister, personne ne pouvait les battre (mis à part le clan mibu, quelques années plus tard qui les latterait tous, mais bon c'est juste un détail).

Qui étaient-ils, ces guerriers ? Ils n'avaient rien d'une bande de mercenaires sans cœur et sans pitié taillés façon armoire à glace, bon, à part peut-être un…

L'un de ces guerriers se nommait Akira, il n'était qu'un gamin faiblard que le Gentil Kyo (1000 victimes à son actif, mais gentil quand même) avait recueilli quelques années auparavant. Avec le temps et beaucoup d'acharnement, il était devenu très fort et méritait bien sa place dans le groupe des Sacrés du Ciel-trop-giga-forts. Son seul but dans la vie, c'était de rattraper le Grand Kyo et de lui casser la gueule pour lui prouver qu'il était devenu super puissant, c'est une forme de gratitude comme une autre.

L'un des autres membres des Sacré du Ciel s'appelait Luciole, enfin c'était un surnom. Il aurait pu trouver un surnom qui faisait peur, prendre le nom d'un animal un peu plus impressionnant du genre « Puma » ou « Dragon » ou encore « Tigre »… ah non ça c'est déjà pris (et en plus ça fait vachement peur, c'est fou). Mais non, Luciole était, pour tout dire, un original. Il lui arrivait souvent d'arrêter de se battre pour observer une chenille, et il oubliait constamment les phrases qu'il venait de prononcer quelques secondes auparavant. Mais bon, c'est ce qui faisait son charme et c'est pour ça qu'il avait autant de succès auprès des jeunes demoiselles, sa belle gueule aidait peut-être un peu mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé. Il faut aussi préciser que Luciole était un mibu. Le grand chef des mibu, l'ex-roi rouge, l'avait envoyé espionner Kyo pour devenir plus fort. En réalité c'est la seule excuse bidon que l'ex-roi a trouvé pour l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs étant donné que ce cher Luciole passait son temps à vouloir l'assassiner. Il est logique ce roi, envoyer un type qui veut l'assassiner auprès d'un homme qui le rendra beaucoup plus fort, c'est sacrément intelligent.

L'armoire à glace du groupe s'appelait Bontenmaru. C'était aussi un surnom, en fait il s'appelait Date Masamune, c'était un grand général qui voulait prendre le pouvoir et diriger le monde, un rêve vraiment très original. Bontenmaru avait parfois tendance à dérailler sur un champ de bataille et à se transformer en bête féroce (au sens figuré), mais sinon il était gentil. Un peu trop égocentrique, peut-être, mais gentil quand même. Bizarrement, Bontenmaru n'avait pas autant de succès que ses camarades, il était pourtant plus riche qu'eux, bien plus loquace qu'eux, et pourtant les femmes n'avaient d'yeux que pour Kyo, Luciole et les plus jeunes pour Akira, la raison de leur succès restait un véritable mystère…

Le dernier membre des Sacré du Ciel s'appelait Mademoiselle Akari, et encore une fois, c'était un surnom. Akari s'appelait en réalité Tochikiro Mitarai, mais elle trouvait son véritable nom trop masculin à son goût. Ais-je oublié de préciser que Akari était un homme travesti en femme ? Et sacrément bien travesti en plus, on ne pouvait pas s'en douter à moins d'aller vérifier de, hum, très près. En tout cas, ce travesti était bien plus sexy que toutes les femmes qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin, ce qui était déjà une épreuves pour ces pauvres filles alors si en plus elles apprenaient que c'était un mec qui leur volait la vedette, le taux de suicide augmenterait à chaque passage des Sacrés du Ciel. Akari était shaman, elle avait le pouvoir de guérir les gens, mais elle exigeait un secret en échange. C'est pour cette raison que ses compagnons attendaient d'être à l'agonie, avec deux ou trois bras en moins et plus légers quelques litres de sang, pour lui demander de l'aide. C'est qu'elle pouvait être sacrément traumatisante, cette chère Akari, mieux valait être dans ses petits papiers. Le seul qu'elle soignait gratuitement, c'était Kyo. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui, surtout qu'il lui avait promis de l'épouser si jamais elle réussissait à le frapper une seule fois au visage. Un mazo en puissance.

Et puis bien sûr il y avait Kyo. Qui n'a jamais entendu parler du Grrand, du Terrrible Kyo aux yeux de démons ? L'homme le plus cruel et le plus impitoyable que la Terre ait jamais porté (si on oublie l'ex-roi rouge, Nobunaga, et tous les autres méchants vilains pas beau de l'histoire). Kyo l'homme aux milles victimes (il passait son temps sur des champs de bataille où des dizaines de milliers de soldats se mesuraient à lui, et il n'en a tué que 1000 dans toute sa vie ?). Et en plus d'être super cruel, Kyo était aussi super puissant. Il était considéré comme l'homme le plus fort. Et pour couronner le tout, il était incroyablement beau, à se demander si ce mec avait un défaut quelconque, si on oublie que la capacité à tuer des gens de sang froid est un défaut. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, tous les apprentis guerriers voulaient se mesurer à lui, et tout le monde le vénérait comme un dieu (alors que c'était un démon selon son nom.) Le charisme de cet homme était vraiment impressionnant, il pouvait rallier n'importe qui à sa cause et tout le monde acceptait d'être traité en serviteur inférieur, les Sacrés du Ciel en premier.

Cette histoire se situe avant que Kyo ne trahisse les Sacrés du Ciel pour aller se battre contre son meilleur pote, qui a gagné le combat d'ailleurs. (Contre l'homme le plus fort du monde, cherchez l'erreur.)

Bref, c'est l'histoire des plus grands guerriers de l'époque, mibus mis à part, à l'époque où ils n'étaient que 5 et qu'ils traversaient joyeusement le pays en charcutant tout sur leur passage. Malheureusement pour eux, leur balade de santé allait bientôt être chamboulée par l'arrivée d'une 6eme personne, mais voyez plutôt.

C'était une journée des plus normales pour notre joyeuse troupe. Comme toujours, Kyo avançait sans dire un mot, Akari minaudant pendue à son bras. Un peu plus loin, Bontenmaru, Akira et Luciole étaient occupés à se disputer à propos d'une broutille.

« C'était _ma_ dernière victime, gronda Luciole en avançant vers l'armoire à glace d'un air menaçant.

- Calme-toi, tenta de le raisonner ce dernier. Tu étais occupé avec une bestiole, et ta fameuse victime allait s'en prendre à Akira.

- Eh ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! S'indigna le concerné. J'aurais très bien pu m'en occuper tout seul !

- Mais bien sûr, on n'en doute pas un instant, répondit le borgne avec un air compatissant comme s'il parlait à un gamin de 5 ans légèrement dérangé.

- De toute façon, personne ne touche à _ma_ dernière victime, c'est la mienne, vous n'avez qu'à vous contenter des vôtres.

- Tu penses que je suis juste un petit gamin sans force, Bonten ? S'énerva Akira. Tu veux te battre ?

- Bonne idée, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu meurs.

- Eh, je veux me battre moi aussi, intervint Luciole.

- Ça ne te concerne pas », répliqua le gamin.

Le mibu resta interdit quelques secondes, ses deux compagnons l'observaient, attendant sa réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne me concerne pas ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Notre combat ! S'écria Akira, exaspéré.

- Ah. Je m'en fiche, je veux me battre aussi.

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! Répéta le plus jeune avec obstination.

-Ecoute, Luciole, tu pourras te battre contre moi quand j'en aurai terminé avec le mioche, proposa Bontenmaru.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu vas gagner ? S'excita le mioche en question.

- Ça me semble évident, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

- Tu vas voir, je vais te… commença Akira, menaçant.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ? ON NE S'ENTEND MÊME PLUS DRAGUER ! » Rugit la douce Akari.

La shaman avait le don pour clouer le bec à ces trois brutes obsédées par les combats, il suffisait généralement qu'elle élève la voix, et si ça ne suffisait pas, elle dévoilait quelques uns de leurs secrets. Ça suffisait généralement à les faire taire pendant une bonne journée, elle pouvait ainsi se consacrer à la quête de sa vie : séduire Kyo.

Oui, la principale raison qui la poussait à rester avec ces boulets, c'était l'amour fou qu'elle éprouvait pour le beau samouraï. Malheureusement, ce dernier préférait les femmes avec un corps de femme, mais ça, Akari n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre. Elle n'avait pas l'air de connaître la différence fondamentale qui existait entre elle et une vraie femme, en tout cas elle n'aimait pas qu'on la lui rappelle.

Après quelques massacres au cours desquels Luciole avait achevé les dernières victimes d'Akira et Bontenmaru pour se venger, les guerriers commencèrent à fatiguer et décidèrent d'installer leur campement pour la nuit dans une petite forêt.

« A qui le tour de faire la cuisine ? Demanda Kyo, une bouteille de saké à la main (ben oui, boire ça creuse.)

- C'est le tour de Luciole, lui indiqua Akari.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! S'écrièrent le plus jeune et l'armoire à glace d'une même voix.

- Hm ? Vous n'aimez pas ma cuisine ? S'étonna le concerné.

- Tout ce que tu fais est immangeable ! Acquiesça Akira. Sous prétexte que tu n'aimes pas l'eau, tu fais tout bouillir dans du saké !

- Ben oui, l'eau c'est vraiment trop nul, et c'est très bon le saké, ça relève le goût des aliments.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Luciole, approuva Kyo. Le saké c'est très bon, on devrait toujours cuire nos aliments avec. »

Akira était encore très jeune. Il en était au stade de l'adolescence, au moment où on cherche à se créer une personnalité et qu'on prend exemple sur une personne qu'on idolâtre, essayez un peu de deviner qui était la personne qu'il adulait.

Cette situation était donc franchement délicate pour le jeune garçon qui n'en pouvait plus de la bouffe au saké mais ne pouvait pas s'imaginer élever la voix contre Kyo Le Dieu Vivant (en fait c'est un démon mais bon passons). Kyo était tout pour lui, son père, son frère, son idole, son ami, son amant… ah non pardon je m'égare, oublions ça.

Enfin bref, Akira était en plein dilemme, et frisait la crise de nerf. Si Akari n'était pas intervenue, il se serait ouvert le ventre avec un de ses sabres pour échapper à ce problème d'une importance capitale.

« Le problème, c'est que le saké qu'on utilise pour cuisiner, on ne pourra plus le boire. C'est du gaspillage en quelque sorte », objecta la shaman.

Kyo, bien qu'il était très fort et très beau, n'était pas vraiment du genre à se poser des questions. En général il résolvait les problèmes très simplement : en charcutant les fauteurs de trouble. Bien sûr, il était très intelligent, mais il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête à réfléchir. En même temps il n'avait pas tort, quand on peut régler un problème à coups de sabre, pourquoi s'emmerder à chercher une solution plus tordue et plus compliquée qui marchera sûrement moins bien ?

Mais Kyo aimait bien ses compagnons de route, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur envoyer des mizuchi dans la tronche pour une histoire de saké et de bouffe. Son âme d'alcoolique notoire trancha donc.

« Dorénavant, on n'utilisera plus le saké pour faire la cuisine. Le saké, c'est sacré, et en plus ça coûte cher. »

Comme toujours, les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel acceptèrent la solution de leur chef, même si Luciole n'était pas très content. Akira et Bontenmaru remercièrent chaleureusement Akari pour les avoir sauvé d'un autre repas immonde. Evidemment, la shaman n'était pas intervenue sans arrière pensée, elle aussi trouvait la cuisine de Luciole infâme. Elle était rusée, Akari, elle réussissait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait en se faisant mousser au passage.

« Ce service vous coûtera deux secrets chacun », annonça-t-elle aux deux Sacrés du ciel venus la remercier.

La shaman ne perdait jamais le Nord, et n'oubliait jamais que tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir des secrets compromettants.

Le guerrier mibu rechigna un peu, il refusait d'utiliser de l'eau pour quoi que ce soit (à se demander comment il faisait pour se laver), puis, il eut un éclair de génie. Il s'éclipsa et revint une demi heure plus tard en traînant un cheval mort qu'il fit griller.

C'était un soir des plus ordinaires pour les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel et leur chef, un soir sans évènement particulier, avec les mêmes disputes éternelles entre les membres, un soir ennuyeux à mourir à raconter, et dont le récit doit être lui aussi ennuyeux à mourir.

Mais ce que ces grands samouraïs supers forts et trop puissants ignoraient, c'était qu'une mystérieuse personne les observait depuis le début de la soirée. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que de si grands guerriers tellement habitués à détecter l'aura des ennemis n'aient rien senti, on va dire que c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire.

La mystérieuse personne de l'ombre épiait les combattants qui tentaient tant bien que mal de manger un morceau de cheval carbonisé, le petit blond monté sur ses échasses avait trop forcé sur le feu. Cette si énigmatique personne n'était pas là par hasard, elle avait une mission à accomplir, et elle était maintenant tout près du but, il s'agissait de ne pas rater son coup. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle cherchait ces hommes, sans jamais se décourager. Elle savait qu'elle était destinée à les rencontrer, et qu'elle finirait donc par les trouver. Quelqu'un qui croyait tant que ça au destin aurait sûrement trouvé plus simple de laisser les guerriers venir à lui, mais cet être caché dans l'ombre n'était pas de nature patiente, et préférait forcer le destin.

Pendant ce temps, Luciole, Akira et Bontenmaru s'étaient remis à se disputer à propos de la dernière victime du mibu.

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour t'occuper de _nos_ dernières victimes, grommela l'armoire à glace.

- Ben si, vous m'aviez volé la mienne, répondit le mibu, stoïque.

- Eh ! _Il_ t'a volé la tienne, moi je n'ai rien fait ! S'indigna le gamin.

- Il me l'a volée pour te sauver.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé ! Je ne suis pas une vierge en détresse qu'il faut toujours secourir !

- Je t'imagine bien en robe, commenta Bonten.

-Tu veux te battre ?

- RANGEZ VOS SABRES ET FERMEZ LA OU JE DEVOILE VOS SECRETS ! Hurla la shaman. J'ai eu une merveilleuse idée, à partir de maintenant on ne se partagera plus les adversaires équitablement, on va faire un jeu très simple et très amusant que j'ai inventé. Chacun de nous devra tuer le plus d'ennemis possible, et à la fin de la bataille, celui qui aura le moins de victimes aura trois gages donnés par les autres.

- Ça a l'air marrant ! S'exclama Bontenmaru, enthousiaste. La première chose que j'exigerai d'Akira sera qu'il porte une robe.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais perdre ? S'énerva ce dernier.

- Il pense que tu perdras parce que tu es le plus faible du groupe, expliqua Luciole.

- Quoi ? Tu veux te b… » commença le plus jeune.

Il fut interrompu par l'atterrissage d'un shuriken à quelques dizaines de centimètre de lui. Alertés, les cinq guerriers attrapèrent leurs armes et se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où le shuriken avait été tiré. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être attaqués par surprise par des apprentis samouraïs qui se croyaient plus forts qu'eux, c'est pourquoi ils ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça et pensaient que le combat se terminerait bien avant que leur repas ne refroidisse.

C'est alors que la mystérieuse personne sauta de l'arbre où elle était cachée (elle se rétama d'ailleurs méchamment au passage parce qu'elle avait mal évalué la distance entre la branche et le sol.) Nos héros regardèrent l'intrus, abasourdis. Ils s'étaient fait agresser des centaines de fois, par des gens plus étranges les uns que les autres, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient eu à faire à _ça._

La Mystérieuse personne était une femme (vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ?). Elle était jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Peut-être aurait-elle pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi stupide dans son accoutrement. Elle était en effet vêtue d'un mini short en jean (ne me demandez pas comment elle a fait pour trouver du jean au 17e siècle, il y a bien des mibus qui se baladent avec du cuir sur la gueule alors bon…) tellement moulant qu'il coupait la circulation sanguine de ses cuisses, qui viraient d'ailleurs au violet, et qui faisait apparaître un bourrelet cachant le haut de son short. Elle portait aussi une sorte de tee shirt déchiré juste au dessous des seins avec un beau décolleté plongeant sur une poitrine inexistante. Enfin, ses cheveux étaient blond pétant, parsemés de quelques mèches rouges et violettes (oui la teinture pour cheveux ça existait déjà à l'époque, sinon comment expliquer qu'Akari a les cheveux roses ?). Elle était armée d'un sabre, mais elle avait aussi une chaîne enroulée autour de son bras droit et un étui à shuriken accroché à la hanche.

Ridicule. Ce fut le premier mot qui traversa l'esprit de chacun des samouraïs. Ils ne savaient pas si il fallait prendre au sérieux cette fille qui se tenait devant eux, la tête haute et l'air très sûre d'elle.

De son côté, l'inconnue se dit que si ils ne bougeaient pas, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils étaient tombés sous son charme. Oui, elle savait très bien que son charme était ravageur et qu'elle était la plus belle fille de tout le pays, voire peut-être du monde entier. Il était donc tout a fait normal que ces garçons tombent fous amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard, quant à la fille qui les accompagnait, elle serait jalouse d'elle au début mais elles finiraient par devenir les meilleures amies du monde, c'était couru d'avance.

Après ces quelques instants de silence, Kyo prit la parole.

« Bon, c'est à qui le tour de tuer les intrus ?

- C'est au tour de Luciole, l'informa Akira.

- Génial, ça va lui faire une dernière victime pour la journée et il nous foutra enfin la paix, s'exclama Bontenmaru.

- Ça n'est pas pareil, cette fille ne remplacera pas _ma_ dernière victime, objecta le mibu.

- Mais enfin, tu auras le dernier mort de la journée ! S'écria le plus jeune.

- Je m'en fiche, j'aurais dû avoir _ma _dernière victime en plus de celle là.

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE DISCUTER ? Luciole, tue cette fille tout de suite ou c'est moi qui le fait », ordonna Akari.

Le concerné ne voulait pas encore se faire voler sa dernière victime, et en plus il ne pourrait pas faire de reproche à la shaman ensuite, elle risquerait de dévoiler ses secrets les plus intimes, comme le fait qu'il dormait avec un poussin en peluche dissimulé dans son oreiller. Il s'avança donc vers la mystérieuse inconnue, sabre en main.

En le voyant s'approcher, la fille se dit que le jeune homme venait probablement parlementer, que lui et ses compagnons voulaient en savoir plus sur elle. Ils étaient sûrement intrigués par elle, et quand on est intrigué par une personne, ça veut dire qu'on commence à l'aimer, non ?

Elle révisa son jugement quand le samouraï manqua de lui trancher la tête. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle était une ennemie, il fallait absolument qu'elle dissipe ce malentendu.

« Eh, calme-toi ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi ! »

Les guerriers, qui étaient déjà consternés par l'apparence de la jeune femme, se sentirent encore plus affligés en entendant ces paroles. Comment une fille à l'air aussi stupide et aussi faible pouvait-elle imaginer un seul instant que les guerriers les plus forts du monde puissent avoir peur d'elle ? Parce qu'il se sentait insulté, Luciole leva une nouvelle fois son sabre vers l'inconnue et s'apprêta à la tuer avant qu'elle ne s'explique.

« Attends une seconde, l'interrompit Kyo. Elle ne sait peut-être pas à qui elle a affaire.

- Mais si je le sais ! Vous êtes les fameux Quatre Sacrés du Ciel et Kyo aux Yeux de Démon ! Répondit la fille, toute fière d'elle.

- Ah, dans ce cas tu peux la décapiter », dit le chef.

Luciole pointa de nouveau son arme sur la jeune fille, en prenant bien son temps histoire de savourer sa dernière victime de la journée.

« Attendez ! Ne me faites pas de mal avant d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai à vous dire ! S'écria la jeune femme. Je vous jure que ça vaut le coup ! »

Les samouraïs se consultèrent d'un regard et décidèrent d'écouter la fille, après tout ils pourraient toujours la tuer après.

L'intruse était satisfaite, maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à capter leur attention, elle réussirait forcément à les convaincre, l'affaire était dans le sac.

« Tout d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Marisutsana, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Marisu. J'ai 18 ans et je suis la combattante la plus forte de mon village, par chez moi les gens craignent mon nom autant que celui de Kyo aux Yeux de Démon. »

La main de ce dernier se crispa sur son sabre, il n'aimait pas être comparé à cette nana.

Ce que la jeune fille oubliait de dire, c'était que son village était peuplé d'environ 50 habitants en comptant les cochons, et que la moyenne d'âge de la population humaine était de 55ans. On comprend mieux pourquoi elle semait la terreur là-bas.

« Je suis, sans me vanter, une guerrière extrêmement puissante. Ca fait quelques mois que je parcours le pays à la recherche d'alliés, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucun digne de moi (en réalité elle n'en avait trouvé aucun), et de toute façon mon objectif dans la vie a toujours été de faire partie des samouraïs les plus forts du pays, pour prouver qu'une femme peut être aussi puissante qu'une homme. C'est pour ça que je vous ai cherché pendant longtemps, j'ai toujours gardé espoir parce que je savais qu'un jour le destin nous mettrait face à face. Alors, est-ce que je peux devenir une membre des Sacrés du Ciel ?

- Non », répondit simplement Kyo.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Elle croyait que son discours les émouvrait, qu'ils en pleureraient et l'accepteraient à bras ouverts. Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans son plan ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas touchés par ses paroles ? Comment leur chef avait-il fait pour résister à son charme ? Son regard se posa sur la seule femme de leur groupe, elle était très jolie, peut-être était-elle la compagne de Kyo.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Marisu, déçue.

- Pour des tas de raisons, expliqua le Démon. La première, c'est qu'on n'accepte pas les gens faibles parmi nous.

- La deuxième, c'est qu'au sein des Sacrés du Ciel, les femmes sont interdites… à part la magnifique Akari, ajouta Bontenmaru après s'être reçu un coup de pied bien placé de la part de la charmante « femme » du groupe.

- Mais je ne suis pas faible ! Protesta l'apprentie guerrière. Et si vous avez fait une exception pour elle, vous pouvez bien en faire une pour moi !

- Non, répliqua Kyo.

-Mais ! Glapit la jeune fille, mais les samouraïs ne l'écoutaient déjà plus.

- Alors on en fait quoi ? Je la tue ? Demanda Luciole.

- Pas la peine, elle ne représente pas une menace », fit le chef.

Alors que les autres rejoignaient tranquillement leur campement pour terminer leur repas infâme, le guerrier mibu resta quelques instants à contempler la fille.

Cette dernière sentit une vague d'espoir la submerger, si il était resté pour la regarder, ça voulait dire qu'il était tombé sous son charme ! Et s'il était sous son charme, il plaiderait en sa faveur auprès de ses compagnons pour qu'ils l'acceptent enfin dans leur groupe ! En plus, Marisu avait de la chance, celui qui avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle était très mignon, elle aurait pu tomber plus mal. C'était décidé, elle continuerait à les suivre à distance, en leur faisant remarquer discrètement sa présence. Ainsi, elle prouverait sa ténacité et son futur amant n'en serait que plus amoureux d'elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte que son nouveau prétendant s'en allait, elle n'entendit pas non plus la dernière phrase qu'il prononça.

« Pff, encore une dernière victime de perdue, Kyo n'est vraiment pas drôle. »

Voilà, c'est plus une sorte de prologue que de premier chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si il est assez court, j'essayerai d'allonger les chapitres mais pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand-chose c'est pour ça…

Je suis super contente d'avoir reçu des reviews pour mon premier chapitre, j'avais peur de me faire incendier et en fait non, du coup ça m'a bien boosté.

Lady Killer : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'aie plu et qu'il t'ai fait rire. Il y a un fan club de Luciole ? Gaah je veux en faire partie, quitte à passer le bizutage et tout et tout, comment on y rentre ?

I Wish I was Her : Merci mille fois pour ta review je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'aie plu et t'aie fait rire ( tout le monde me dit tout le temps que je ne suis pas drole pourtant), j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

IthilWilwarin : Wah j'ai reçu ta review au mment pile où je m'apprêtais à poster ! En tout cas je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'aie plu, j'ai eu peur que les gens prennent mal la description des sacrés du ciel ( style : nan mais attends comment elle parle des meilleurs guerriers du monde ?) Lol, et t'inquiète pas, Luciole n'a pas l'air franchement intéressé par Marisu j'espère que la suite te plaira.

br>

Bon voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, bonne lecture

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel et Kyo avaient rencontré Marisu, trois semaines qu'elle les suivait « discrètement ». La jeune fille avait suivi un stage intensif de filature lors de son entraînement pour devenir une super grande guerrière de la mort qui tue, elle connaissait donc les meilleures techniques de camouflages.

C'est pourquoi, depuis trois semaines, à chaque fois que le groupe se retournait, il se retrouvait face à une potiche couverte de peinture verte avec des branches collées un peu partout sur le corps.

La dite potiche avait décidé de ne pas se faire repérer dans la journée, et de se faire subtilement remarquer le soir, quand ils avaient fini de massacrer tout sur leur passage, elle ne voulait pas se prendre un coup de sabre par erreur (elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer que ces charmants guerriers pourraient lui donner un coup de sabre intentionnellement, elle était trop parfaite pour qu'on veuille lui faire du mal.)

Son plan consistait à approcher le blond mignon qui était resté à la regarder. En faisant quelques apparitions furtives elle aiguiserait son attention et il finirait par devenir complètement obsédé par elle.

Son plan était parfait, le seul petit problème, c'était que sa cible était Luciole, le type au cerveau aussi mou qu'un tas de gélatine. Et un type avec un cerveau aussi lent n'était pas du genre à prêter attention à quelque chose trop longtemps, dix minutes suffisaient généralement pour qu'il oublie une chose qui l'avait intrigué. La seule exception était bien évidemment le « mystère Akari ». Lui, Akira et Bontenmaru se demandaient toujours si Akari était un homme travesti ou bien une femme. Bon, tout le monde savait que la shaman était un homme travesti, ses coéquipiers le disaient souvent, ils connaissaient sa véritable identité et Akira l'avait même vu se soulager debout. Et malgré tous ces indices, ces garçons étaient incapables d'arriver à une conclusion. Bonten et Akira étaient quasiment certains que la shaman était un homme, mais ils avaient tout de même un petit doute, c'est qu'elle était quand même sacrément féminine. Mais Luciole, lui, il nageait en plein mystère, malgré tous les indices évidents, il se posait toujours la question. Enfin, il n'y passait pas des nuits blanches non plus, il s'agissait de Luciole quand même, le type qui ne se prenait jamais la tête et ne se posait qu'un minimum de questions.

En tout cas, Marisu pouvait espérer séduire le mibu tant qu'elle voulait grâce à ses apparitions furtives, mais le fait était que sa cible n'y faisait pas du tout attention, et il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de ne pas savoir qui était la fille qui venait se dandiner devant lui à la tombée de la nuit.

De leur côté, les Sacrés du Ciel et leur chef commençaient à en avoir vraiment marre d'être suivis par cette emmerdeuse. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Kyo refusait de la tuer, elle ne leur était pourtant pas utile, elle était faible et idiote, la laisser en vie ne servait à rien.

A moins que le démon ne se soit habitué à ce faux buisson qui les suivait, mais si c'était juste ce camouflage ridicule qu'il aimait bien, Akira aurait très bien pu remplacer Marisu et faire le buisson pour contenter son idole et se débarrasser de la suiveuse.

Akari, quant à elle, se méfiait de cette fille. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kyo voulait la garder en vie, elle avait peur qu'il soit tombé sous le charme de cette garce qui séduisait les hommes en se baladant à moitié nue. Non, c'était impossible, le démon avait bon goût, il avait besoin d'une fille plus jolie et avec bien plus de classe. Et en plus elle était aussi plate qu'une planche à pain ! Kyo ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'une fille avec aussi peu de seins ! (Techniquement, Akari avait encore moins de seins que sa rivale, mais elle avait bizarrement tendance à l'oublier.)

Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours depuis trois semaines, les samouraïs marchaient en silence, suivis de près par le buisson suspect. Comme tous les jours depuis trois semaines, Akira ne cessait de demander à Kyo si il pouvait tuer cette fille qui leur collait aux basques.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas la tuer ? Demanda Bonten. Elle te plaît ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Le cœur de Kyo m'appartient ! S'énerva Akari.

- Peut-être, mais quand on passe la nuit dans des bordels, ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il dort », fit judicieusement remarquer Luciole.

Pour la peine, le jeune guerrier mibu fit un vol plané d'une quinzaine de mètres et alla s'écraser… dans le faux buisson justement ! Quelle coïncidence ! Vraiment on ne s'y attendait pas !

Marisu interpréta ça comme un signe. Elle pensa que ça y était, il venait lui dire qu'ils l'acceptaient dans leur groupe. La seule question qui la turlupinait était « comment a-t-il réussi à me trouver malgré mon super camouflage ? ».

Mais le jeune homme se contenta de se relever, il s'essuya les pieds sur une des branches qui dépassaient du costume et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis sans prêter attention à la jeune femme.

« Eh ! Attends un peu ! S'écria cette dernière, vexée qu'on lui prête aussi peu d'attention. Tu te jettes sur moi et après tu fais comme si de rien n'était ?

- Oh, un buisson qui parle », dit simplement Luciole.

La fille se figea d'horreur. Elle venait de griller sa couverture, ses efforts étaient réduits à néant !

« Mais non, Luciole, le corrigea Akira. C'est la pauvre fille qui nous suit dans son déguisement minable depuis trois semaines.

- Vous… vous m'aviez repérée ? S'étonna la pauvre fille en question.

- Bien sûr, un camouflage aussi pitoyable se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, répondit le plus jeune.

- Mais… j'avais toujours les meilleures notes en cours de filature !

- Ça existe les cours de filature ? Demanda Luciole, surpris.

- Le prof devait tenter de te séduire, répliqua Akari avec acidité. Parce que c'est sûr que ce ne sont pas tes « talents » qui t'ont valu de bonnes notes. »

Devant le ton acerbe de la shaman, Marisu comprit enfin ce qui faisait obstacle entre elle et ce groupe. Cette femme bizarre aux cheveux rose la considérait comme une menace. Il était vrai que cette guerrière était la seule présence féminine dans leur petite bande, elle devait être habituée à avoir tous les projecteurs braqués sur elle, elle devait se sentir comme le centre d'attention et elle ne voulait pas partager ça avec une inconnue, bien plus belle qu'elle soi-dit en passant.

Il fallait absolument que la jeune apprentie guerrière réagisse, et vite. La seule chose à faire était de sympathiser avec sa rivale, afin qu'elle ne voie plus une menace en elle. En plus, il y avait 4 garçons pour deux filles, c'était largement suffisant pour Marisu, tant qu'elle gardait les deux mignons pour elle.

Mais avant de sympathiser, elle devait se faire respecter par la Sacré du Ciel, et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de lui tenir tête, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait du cran.

Bien évidemment, Marisu connaissait la réputation des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, mais elle ne savait pas qu'Akari pouvait absorber l'énergie vitale des gens avec son bâton, ni qu'elle pouvait réduire ses adversaires en cendre en enlevant simplement son gant. Mais pour cette dernière solution, il fallait vraiment que la shaman soit énervée, et quel meilleur moyen d'énerver un travesti que de l'attaquer sur son physique ?

« C'est sûr que toi, tu n'as jamais dû être séduite par tes professeurs, rétorqua la jeune fille. Tu es bien trop laide pour qu'ils aient eu envie de poser la main sur toi, d'ailleurs je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre que tu es toujours vierge.

-Comment oses-tu ? Gronda Akari en attrapant son bâton.

- Est-ce que tu réponds toujours à une provocation par une attaque ? Dans ce cas-là c'est que je dis sûrement la vérité. Non mais vraiment, regarde-toi ! Tu as des sourcils tellement épais qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit de sourcils masculins ! Et tes seins ne pointent pas dans la même direction ! A croire qu'il s'agit de faux ! Et tu es bien trop grande, une jolie femme est une femme petite ! Toi, tu fais la même taille que votre chef, espèce de grande perche !

- Et ça marche comment des cours de filature ? Interrogea Luciole.

- Peut-être que je suis un peu grande, mais mieux vaut être grande et avoir de la présence que d'être petite et passer inaperçu ! Le seul moyen pour toi de te faire remarquer, c'est de te coller des branches sur la gueule ! Répondit la shaman, bouillonnante de rage. Quant aux faux seins, c'est plutôt toi qui en aurait besoin, moi au moins on voit que j'en ai.

- C'est faux je ne passe pas inaperçu, tout le monde se retourne pour me regarder quand je passe dans la rue, aussi bien hommes que femmes ! Je suis tellement belle que j'arrive même à faire changer les femmes de bord ! Déclara fièrement la fille.

- Vous devez suivre votre prof pendant une heure sans qu'il ne vous remarque ? Continua Luciole, indifférent à la joute verbale qui avait lieu.

- Tu parles, si les gens se retournent sur ton passage c'est uniquement parce que tu te balades à moitié nue. Les femmes ont honte pour toi et pensent que tu es une traînée, quant aux hommes ils se demandent quels sont tes tarifs.

- Espèce de sale garce, est-ce que tu insinuerais que je m'habille comme une pute ? Grogna la plus jeune, levant son sabre d'un air menaçant.

- Je n'insinue pas, je constate, expliqua la shaman avec un sourire froid, en brandissant également son bâton. Mais je ne vais pas utiliser de mots trop compliqués pour toi, tu ne comprendrais plus rien.

- Mais si le prof sait que vous devez le suivre pendant une heure, il vous repérera très facilement, non ? Demanda Luciole.

- LA FERME ! » S'écrièrent les deux femmes d'une même voix.

Le mibu ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Les deux rivales qui, quelques instants auparavant, s'apprêtaient à se balancer leurs meilleures attaques dans la tronche, changèrent de cible au dernier moment et s'en prirent au jeune homme, qui valsa une fois de plus à une dizaine de mètres de là. ( Bon, c'est surtout l'attaque d'Akari qui a fait voler Luciole, parce que la puissance de Marisu est à peu près équivalente à celle d'un poussin armé d'une cuiller à café en plastique.)

« Oh non ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! S'écria la jeune fille, paniquée. Mon amour j'espère que tu n'es pas blessé ! »

Nos héros, sauf Luciole qui était occupé à se remettre debout, tiquèrent en entendant ces mots.

« Mon amour ? » Alors le mibu serait tombé sous le charme de cette fille sans intérêt ? Ils avaient du mal à y croire, mais dans ce cas pourquoi l'aurait-elle appelé ainsi ?

Le concerné, qui n'avait rien entendu, se demanda vaguement pourquoi ses amis le regardaient avec des yeux de poisson frit.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, Luciole ? L'interrogea Akira, la voix tremblante.

- C'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir t'embêter avec ça maintenant ! S'exclama joyeusement Bontenmaru.

- Tu aurais quand même pu trouver mieux que cette truie, grommela la shaman.

- Hm ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? S'étonna le mibu.

- De ta relation avec cette fille ! » Répondit le plus jeune, agacé.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment. Peut-être essayait-il de comprendre de quoi ses compagnons parlaient, ou peut-être essayait-il de trouver un bon gros mensonge à leur sortir parce qu'il avait trop honte d'avouer qu'il sortait avec cette caricature sur pattes. C'était du moins ce que ses amis pensaient en l'observant, guettant une réponse de sa part.

« Quelle fille ? » Demanda-t-il enfin.

Oui, nos héros avaient oublié une chose très importante, la personne qu'ils interrogeaient était Luciole, le type au cerveau aussi mou qu'une tablette de chocolat laissée à fondre en plein soleil un jour de canicule. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'emmerder à inventer un mensonge pour une chose aussi futile que son amour propre. Le jeune homme ne savait pas mentir, ou plutôt, il avait la flemme. Peut-être même que si Kyo lui avait demandé ce qu'il était venu faire avec eux, il lui aurait répondu sans problèmes qu'il venait l'espionner pour le compte de l'ex roi rouge sans même penser aux risques élevés de se prendre un mizuchi qu'il encourait.

« Mais LA fille, espèce de crétin ! S'emporta Akira. Celle qui nous suit depuis trois semaines ! LA seule fille dans les parages… à part la délicieuse Akari bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en se recevant un poing dans la figure

- Ah cette fille-là ! … Eh bien quoi ?

- Est-ce que c'est ta petite amie, oui ou non ? » Demanda le plus jeune, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

Le mibu resta encore silencieux quelques instants, mais cette fois c'était vraiment pour faire un effort de mémoire.

« Pas que je sache, répondit-il.

- Tu devrais être au courant de ce genre de choses, non ? S'énerva une fois de plus le gamin du groupe.

- Peut-être que tu as raison… fit simplement le mibu.

- RAH JE VAIS LE TUER ! Hurla Akira, en sortant ses sabres.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai dit que tu avais peut-être raison.

- CE N'EST PAS LE PROBLEME ! Continua le gamin.

- Tu devrais en profiter, petit, intervint Bontenmaru. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on te donne raison.

- ESPECE DE… »

Marisu était horrifiée. Le spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux la désolait au plus haut point. Ces fiers guerriers autrefois si soudés, amis pour la vie étaient en train de se brouiller, de se déchirer pour elle. Car il était évident pour elle que si le plus jeune était dans un tel état de colère, c'était parce qu'il était fou de jalousie. Quant à la grosse masse de muscles, si il en rajoutait une couche c'était parce que lui aussi il était jaloux, mais étant plus âgé donc plus sage, il savait mieux se contrôler que le gamin.

C'est étonnant de voir que bien qu'elle les aie espionné pendant trois semaines, elle ne se soit jamais rendue compte que ces trois là s'engueulaient toujours pour un rien et cherchaient toujours une excuse pour se battre.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. La forte amitié qui liait les plus grands samouraïs du pays ne devait pas s'éteindre par sa faute, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Et en plus elle ne pourrait pas intégrer leur groupe et devenir elle aussi méga giga forte et respectée si il n'y avait plus de groupe, logique.

« Calmez-vous, ne vous battez pas pour moi ! » Supplia-t-elle.

Les trois guerriers, pour lesquels la tension avait déjà bien monté, se calmèrent immédiatement en entendant ces paroles.

Comment cette gourde pouvait-elle s'imaginer un seul instant être suffisamment importante pour qu'ils se battent en son nom ? Les raisons qui les poussaient à vouloir s'affronter étaient bien moins stupides, comme par exemple la fois où Luciole avait voulu faire la peau à Bonten parce qu'il avait remplacé son saké par de l'eau pour lui faire une blague, ou encore la fois où Akira s'était mis en tête de tuer Luciole parce qu'il avait bu la dernière bouteille de saké qui pourtant était toujours réservée à Kyo (et il le savait en plus ce mou du cerveau, il avait fait semblant d'oublier !)

Toujours est-il que les trois Sacrés du Ciel décidèrent de ne pas se battre, parce que ça aurait trop fait plaisir à cette fille bizarre à l'ego surdimensionné.

« J'aimerais quand même qu'on m'explique, marmonna Akira, déçu de ne pas pouvoir se battre mais néanmoins calmé. Pourquoi cette fille a-t-elle appelé Luciole « mon amour » ?

- Euh, en réalité je… » balbutia celle-ci, rouge comme une tomate.

En voyant Marisu rougir comme une collégienne, la méfiance et la colère d'Akari disparurent instantanément. Tout semblait montrer que cette fille ne s'intéressait pas à leur chef, mais à Luciole, la shaman n'avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter. En effet, son cœur n'appartenait qu'à Kyo, le mibu ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, bien qu'elle le trouvait très mignon. La Sacré du Ciel eut même une idée machiavélique pour être sûre que cette fille ne viendrait jamais s'interposer entre elle et son démon d'amour.

Elle caserait Luciole avec cette fameuse Marisu.

« Allez, arrêtons de nous disputer, dit Akari, toute souriante. Je crois que nous sommes parties sur de mauvaises bases, et si nous devenions amies ?

- Euh, oui, j'aimerais beaucoup être ton amie, répondit la jeune fille tout sourire.

- Nous nous sommes vraiment mal comportées tout a l'heure, nous avons dit des choses vraiment blessantes. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment fait du mal, tu sais. »

L'apprentie guerrière se sentit envahie par la culpabilité. Elle avait juste voulu tenir tête à son aînée, elle savait que son sens de la répartie était divin, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser réellement son ex-rivale. Et si l'autre ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ? Et si à cause de son maudit don pour moucher ses adversaires, elle avait perdu à jamais l'occasion de faire de cette fille aux cheveux rose son amie ?

« Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. »

La shaman sourit intérieurement. Bingo. En misant sur l'ego de cette fille, elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Akari ne perdait jamais le nord.

« Je pourrai te pardonner, mais il faudra que tu me confie deux de tes secrets les plus intimes. »

Bontenmaru et Luciole sourirent légèrement. Akari réussissait toujours à entuber les gens. Akira, lui, trouvait la situation beaucoup moins amusante.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Akari ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

- Tu sais, gamin, fit remarquer Bonten. Cette fille, ce n'est pas une ennemie, c'est juste une pauvre tâche.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ami-ami avec ! Protesta-t-il.

- C'est décidé, on l'embarque. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kyo, surpris. Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot de la journée, et lorsque le mibu avait fini son vol plané contre le faux buisson, il était allé tranquillement s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre pour fumer tout en les observant.

Le démon n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bavard, c'est vrai, et il n'était pas rare qu'il reste muet toute une journée, c'est pourquoi ses serviteurs ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de son mutisme. Mais de toute évidence, leur chef était souffrant, sinon il n'aurait jamais dit ça.

« Euh, Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? J'ai mal entendu, risqua timidement son plus grand fan.

- Il a pourtant parlé bien distinctement, tu as peut-être des problèmes d'audition, supposa Luciole.

- Mais non, oublie ça, répondit le gamin.

- Akari devrait t'ausculter, s'entêta le mibu.

- Là n'est pas le problème ! Les coupa Bonten. Tu veux que cette fille vienne avec nous ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu critiques une décision de ton chef, serviteur ? Demanda Kyo, menaçant.

- N…non non ! S'empressa d'ajouter Akira. On se demandait juste pourquoi tu avais subitement changé d'avis.

- C'est simple, expliqua le démon. Cette fille nous suivra de toute façon, alors autant qu'elle se rende utile.

- Elle n'est pas digne de faire partie des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel ! S'indigna Akira.

- Et en plus si elle s'incruste on devra changer de nom, râla Bonten.

- Je ne suis pas faible ! Je saurai me montrer digne de votre groupe, je serai une grande combattante !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on te laissera te battre ? L'interrogea Kyo. On te l'a déjà dit, on ne veut pas de gens faibles comme compagnons de combat, et les femmes sont interdites au sein des Sacrés du Ciel. Mais en venant avec nous tu auras tout de même un titre prestigieux qu'un tas de gens t'enviera.

- Ah oui ? Et quel sera ce titre ? Le questionna la jeune fille.

- Tu seras la bonniche des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel et de Kyo aux Yeux de Démons, répondit-il.

- La…bonniche ? répéta-t-elle, surprise. Tu veux que je vienne avec vous pour laver vos fringues sales, porter vos affaires, nettoyer vos armes et faire la cuisine ?

- Oui.

- Mais je suis une grande guerrière ! C'est indigne de moi !

- C'est ça ou rien, répliqua froidement l'homme le plus fort du pays.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, s'empressa de dire la nouvelle bonniche.

- Eh, tu pourrais tout de même nous demander notre avis ! S'exclama Bontenmaru.

- Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, Kyo, déclara Akari. Et si vous continuez à vous plaindre, je révèle vos secrets ! »

Cette menace marchait toujours avec les Sacrés du Ciel, après tout la shaman les avait soigné tellement de fois qu'elle connaissait maintenant des choses bien trop compromettantes sur eux pour qu'ils se permettent de la contredire.

Marisu était aux anges, elle avait enfin réussi à se faire accepter parmi la bande très fermée des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, même si elle n'était pour le moment que la bonne à tout faire. Elle gravirait les échelons, elle le savait. Quand ils seraient tous en danger de mort face à un ennemi trop fort pour eux, elle prendrait son arme et les sauverait. (Oui, c'est évident qu'un ennemi qui a battu les 5 samouraïs les plus forts du monde va se faire latter sans problème par une gamine qui n'a affronté jusque là que des cochons).

Petit à petit, elle se ferait la place dans leur groupe, et elle leur serait bientôt précieuse et indispensable. Akari deviendrait rapidement sa meilleure amie, et tous les garçons tomberaient amoureux d'elle. Cela risquait de poser problème, il semblait en effet que sa future nouvelle meilleure amie en pinçait pour le beau Kyo aux Yeux de Démon, et elle ne voulait pas se brouiller avec elle pour une histoire de mecs. Avec leur chef terriblement fort et sexy, elle devrait faire attention. Elle séduirait le petit blond, et il serait son petit ami officiel, mais si jamais le démon lui faisait des avances, elle ne serait pas contre une passion interdite et cachée qui pimenterait un peu sa vie.

Son séjour auprès des meilleurs samouraïs de l'univers s'annonçait riche en surprises et en rebondissements.

Voilà finish, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews pleaz


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi la pauvre fille qui aime faire mumuse avec les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel (quoique j'pense pas être la seule à aimer les martyriser non ?)

Enfin bref, voilà le troisième chapitre, qui a mis un peu de temps à arriver parce que en fait je l'ai écrit chez ma mère qui n'a pas internet et donc il a fallu que j'attende une petite visite à mon cher père pour le poster (3615 mavie, et sinon hier j'ai mangé un faux filet avec des frites Mc cain)

En tout cas un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir et j'ai toujours un peu de mal à croire qu'elles s'adressent à _moi_, pauvre fille sans talent qui fuit toute forme de relation sociale pour rester en tête à tête avec son ordinateur.

RAR :

Kanzen : merci pour ta review Tu as failli t'étouffer ? Moi ça m'arrivait souvent avant, puis un jour j'en ai eu marre alors j'ai décidé de me nourrir exclusivement avec une perfusion. Au début je savais pas trop comment ça marchait alors j'essayais de faire passer des entrecôtes par le petit tuyau, mais bizarrement ça ne passait pas très bien. Pour le titre c'est sûr que ça peut porter à confusion, au début je pensais dire « cruche » au lieu de « gourde » mais bon le problème reste le même, alors j'hésite à changer le « gourde » en « potiche » mais bon ça colle pas vraiment parce que Marisu n'est pas du style à rester figée comme une conne pendant un combat à observer ses compagnons tuer tout ce qui bouge… malheureusement. Enfin bref je sais pas trop, tu penses que je devrais changer le titre ?

Lady killer : Mouahahahahah ça y est je fais partie du fan club ! Et sans passer par le bizutage en plus ! Merci maîtresse (j'ai le droit de t'appeler maîtresse ?) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review toute pleine de gentils compliments. Le truc que je redoute toujours en commençant une fic, c'est de faire des personnages OOC, perso je trouve que ça n'a pas trop d'intérêt de lire une fan fic si les personnages qu'on aime ne ressemblent plus du tout à ce qu'ils sont vraiment (style Luciole qui nous fait une thèse sur un bouquin de Kant). En commençant cette fic j'ai eu une peur panique de foirer les personnages, parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment facile à cerner, surtout Luciole. Rah quelle plaie celui-là, un coup il est complètement dans les nuages et ne fais attention à rien, et puis tout de suite après il dit des choses intelligentes, c'est trop compliqué à doser, mais bon c'est pour ça que je l'adore je pense En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu trouves que j'ai bien fait les Sacrés du Ciel, j'espère que je réussirai à les garder à peu près crédible tout au long de l'histoire.

I Wish I was her : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le deuxième chapitre t'aie plus aussi, j'espère que le 3e te plaira aussi (attention, de la baston et du sexe ! ça va être gore et chaud !) En tout cas merci pour tes compliments qui me font devenir toute rouge, je suis contente que la connerie de Marisu ne soit pas trop lourde à la longue (enfin ça on verra dans quelques chapitres). Et ça me soulage de savoir que ma façon d'écrire te plaît, des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est trop confus et qu'on ne comprendra rien ne me relisant, en tout cas merci encore

Princesse d'argent : Lol merci pour ta review, contente de t'avoir fait rire Ouais c'est vrai que Marisu est une pauvre tâche, j'en voudrais pas dans mes amis d'une fille comme ça, brrr. Ca me fait plaisir aussi de savoir que tu aime bien les disputes entre les sacrés du ciel, en les écrivant j'ai toujours un peu peur que les gens ne les trouvent sans intérêt.

Ithilwilwarin : Merci pour ta review Non je ne suis pas tendre avec Luciole, mais bon, qui aime bien châtie bien (et j'ai pas encore mis le flash back magnifique qui raconte son dépucelage mémorable). Pis t'façon Luciole c'est le meilleur, le plus fort et tout et tout, il survivra à tous mes caprices d'auteur cinglée (muhahaha il gambadera dans les prés déguisé en télétubbies avec un pikachu dans ses bras). En tout cas merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira.

br>

Voilà, j'ai à peu près tout dit… ah non ! SUPER WARNING ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! Un chapitre avec plein de baston et de sexe, je lui mets le rating « réservé aux psychopathes en puissance ».

br>

br>

Bonne lecture.

br>

br>

Alors que les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel digéraient péniblement la décision de leur chef à propos de la nouvelle bonniche, cette dernière s'éclipsa derrière un buisson (un vrai, cette fois) avec ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? S'interrogea Bontenmaru.

Peut-être qu'elle essaye de s'enfuir, répondit Luciole.

Ton idée est complètement stupide, elle nous a suivi pendant trois semaines pour qu'on l'accepte, elle ne va quand même pas se tirer maintenant qu'on l'a fait, fit remarquer le plus jeune.

… Ah », dit le mibu, l'air pas vraiment convaincu.

En réalité, si le jeune pyromane (ben oui, un mec qui s'éclate à cramer ses adversaires, ou qui fait apparaître des flammes sur lui quand il est trop excité, c'est bien un timbré obsédé par le feu non ?) ne semblait pas croire à l'hypothèse de son compagnon, ce n'était pas parce qu'il pensait que le gamin avait tort, en réalité il se foutait complètement de ce que cette fille pouvait bien faire derrière ce buisson.

Akira étant très susceptible, il prit le ton désinvolte du mibu pour une attaque personnelle. Il était vraiment à cran ces derniers temps, peut-être qu'il entrait en phase de puberté et que ça le perturbait énormément. Ou peut-être craignait-il que ses chers amis samouraïs ne le charrient quand il commencerait à muer.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? C'est pourtant logique ! S'énerva-t-il.

…Peut-être, fit le mibu d'un ton dégagé.

J'ai raison !

Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça pour un rien ? Oh comme c'est mignon, la petite Akira a eu ses premières règles ! S'exclama Bonten. Elle va devenir une vraie femme !

Pas comme Akari », remarqua Luciole.

Il y a des choses à ne pas dire, des remarques à ne jamais faire. Le problème était que le jeune guerrier mibu n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre cette règle toute simple pourtant vitale quand on voyageait avec un shaman travesti. C'est pourquoi il se prit un coup de bâton très violent lui perforant les parties génitales, ce qui réduisit d'un seul coup énormément ses chances de se reproduire un jour, voire même d'avoir à nouveau des relations sexuelles, à moins bien sûr d'en avoir avec un autre homme qui ferait tout le boulot à sa place. Heureusement pour lui, Akari était impulsive mais elle réparait toujours les dégâts qu'elle causait sur ses coéquipiers, il fallait que leur équipe soit en forme pour servir et protéger le Grand Kyo Aux Yeux de Démons (à croire qu'il était incapable de se défendre tout seul, pas terrible pour le plus fort des hommes.). En plus, pour le bon déroulement de son plan, il fallait que Luciole soit en mesure de contenter Marisu sexuellement, sinon cette petite garce irait sûrement voir ailleurs et tenterait de séduire SON démon.

C'est pourquoi la shaman guérit immédiatement son coéquipier (en échange d'un secret quand même, elle n'allait pas lui faire la charité !), puis se remit à embêter « la petite Akira. »

« Ou alors elle est amoureuse, proposa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Alors, quel est le nom de ton prince charmant ma petite ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Vous êtes vraiment lourds, vous voulez vous battre ? Grinça « la petite » en question.

Moi je sais qui est son prince, intervint Luciole d'une voix neutre, comme si il ne venait pas d'être sauvé de la castration quelques minutes auparavant.

Moi aussi je le sais, déclara fièrement le borgne. Il en pince pour Kyo !

Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas gay ! Protesta Akira.

Alors ça voudrait dire que Kyo est une fille ? Se demanda le mibu.

Là, Luciole, tu vas trop loin », gronda le démon en pointant son sabre vers son serviteur.

Après s'être fait castrer par une Sacré du Ciel, quoi de plus logique que de se faire trancher la gorge par l'homme le plus fort ? Décidément, ça devait être la Saint Luciole (ou la Saint Keikoku, c'est pratique d'avoir deux noms mine de rien) parce qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde semblait lui en vouloir.

« Kyo calme-toi s'il te plaît, supplia Akari. Tu sais bien que Luciole a dit ça sans réfléchir, il ne faut pas le tuer pour si peu.

Et qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il a dit ça sans réfléchir ? L'interrompit Akira, furieux de l'insulte faite à son mentor.

Luciole est incapable de réfléchir, rappela Bontenmaru.

Hm, fit simplement le démon en baissant son sabre. Que quelqu'un aille voir ce que la bonniche trafique, on ne va pas l'attendre éternellement. »

Aussi bien pour échapper aux railleries de ses camarades que pour montrer au chef qu'il était bien obéissant, Akira se proposa pour aller chercher la jeune fille.

Au même moment, Akari alla voir Luciole pour obtenir les remerciements qu'elle estimait mériter pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

« Je viens de te sauver la vie, tu t'en rends compte ? Dit-elle.

Hm, grommela le mibu.

Eh bien quoi ? Tu n'es pas plus content que ça ? Tu as la vie sauve grâce à moi ! Ca va te coûter cher en secrets !

Moi je voulais me battre contre Kyo, tu as gâché une grande occasion, répondit le jeune homme.

Pff, arrête de te plaindre, tu es encore trop faible pour te battre contre notre chef, on a plus besoin de toi vivant que mort alors c'était la meilleure solution. Si tu étais mort, on aurait eu un membre en moins et on aurait été obligés d'en trouver un nouveau au plus vite, dans ce cas-là notre nouvelle bonne à tout faire aurait pu être ta remplaçante !

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fallu trouver un nouveau membre le plus vite possible ? S'étonna le pyromane, pas du tout choqué par l'idée qu'une fille faible puisse le remplacer.

Parce que sinon on n'aurait plus été les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, et les Trois Sacrés du Ciel ça ne fait pas très sérieux comme nom ! »

Le mibu garda le silence quelques secondes devant les déclarations de sa coéquipière.

« Ah, répondit-il simplement.

… En fait, tu t'en fous complètement ? Demanda la shaman, désespérée.

… De quoi ?

Laisse tomber. »

Akari savait qu'il était inutile d'insister, essayer de faire comprendre quelque chose à Luciole était très dangereux pour la santé mentale et engendrait pas mal de crises de nerfs. Non pas que le jeune homme soit débile, il n'était tout simplement pas du genre à se concentrer sur quelque chose plus de cinq minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Akira approchait lentement du buisson, légèrement inquiet. Il trouvait ça vraiment louche que la jeune fille se soit éclipsée aussi longtemps, il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose, ou alors elle était en réalité une espionne et informait un quelconque tueur à gage de leur position actuelle. Le jeune homme n'avait pas peur de ces éventualités, il était suffisamment fort pour venir facilement à bout de cette fille et même d'une bande ninjas super forts, il était un Sacré du Ciel quand même !

Non ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que si jamais la fille était morte, il aurait à faire la cuisine ce soir, et qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas les remarques désobligeantes de ses compagnons sur sa façon de faire la bouffe, surtout qu'il s'appliquait !

Il entendit une voix stridente fredonner derrière le buisson, ça voulait au moins dire que Marisu était vivante. Parfait, il ne serait pas de corvée ce soir. Silencieusement, il écarta les feuillages et se retrouva nez à nez avec… une vision d'horreur ? Non, plutôt le contraire. La jeune guerrière était occupée à enlever la peinture verte sur chaque partie de son corps grâce à l'eau que contenait sa gourde. Vu que la gourde était presque vide, elle essayait d'économiser le plus d'eau possible pour chaque partie à laver, c'est pourquoi elle mettait beaucoup de temps à se débarbouiller. Du coup, elle était complètement nue.

Complètement nue.

Le sang d'Akira ne fit qu'un tour. Le garçon n'avait pas plus de treize ans, c'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il se retrouvait confronté à… _ça _! Jamais il n'avait vu de femme nue (à l'époque il n'y avait pas de playboy, comment ils faisaient les ados en rut ?), il ne savait absolument pas à quoi _ça_ pouvait ressembler. Enfin si, maintenant il savait comment étaient construites les filles, il se coucherait moins con ce soir-là et ses futurs rêves seraient sûrement une quantité inépuisable de secrets à livrer à Akari. En tout cas, à ce moment précis, le gamin fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que regarder fixement le corps nu devant lui, bouche bée.

Marisu, elle, était très gênée et ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle hurler d'horreur ? Non, elle n'était pas choquée, elle avait l'habitude de se faire regarder par les hommes, elle savait qu'une femme aussi belle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait donc fini par s'y faire. Le problème, c'est que le petit risquait de tomber amoureux d'elle si ça n'était pas déjà fait, et si jamais il en parlait à ses amis, le blondinet pourrait décider de laisser le champ libre à son copain. Or, elle ne voulait pas d'une relation avec un ado à peine sorti de l'enfance, elle voulait son petit blond à elle.

« Akira tu nous avait caché cet aspect de ta personnalité ! » S'exclama soudain une voix, tirant le gamin de sa contemplation.

Le jeune voyeur ne savait plus où se mettre, ses compagnons au grand complet l'avaient rejoints. Bontenmaru, celui qui venait de parler, était hilare. Kyo, quant à lui, se contentait de regarder la scène, un petit sourire moqueur en coin. Akari observait la jeune fille, l'air dégoûtée et un peu jalouse, tandis que Luciole… eh bien Luciole était occupé à titiller une chenille avec un bâton.

« C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir venir reluquer les filles avec moi maintenant ! Continua le borgne. Je t'enseignerai les bases du voyeurisme, tu verras je suis un grand maître en la matière.

Peut-être mais tu t'enfuis en courant quand tu vois des seins à moins d'un mètre de toi, fit remarquer la shaman, acide.

C'est vrai ça Bonten ? Comment tu fais quand tu dois coucher avec une fille ? S'étonna le chef.

Heu eh bien… commença-t-il, gêné.

C'est tout simple, il est encore puceau ! » annonça joyeusement Akari.

Cette révélation jeta un froid. Comment un des plus grands guerriers de tous les temps pouvait-il, à 30 ans, être encore vierge ? Surtout qu'il passait son temps à se vanter de ses exploits avec les femmes.

Marisu était passablement vexée. Elle était là, complètement nue devant ces garçons, et pas un seul ne faisait attention à elle ! Ils étaient tous focalisés sur l'armoire à glace, c'était vraiment insultant !

« Eh, dites, vous vous souvenez que je suis dans mon plus simple appareil ? Les interrompit-elle, boudeuse.

Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'habiller ? Répliqua froidement la shaman.

Eh regardez ça ! Akira est excité ! » S'écria soudain Bonten, dans l'espoir d'échapper aux questions de ses amis.

C'était vrai, le gamin tentait tant bien que mal de se maîtriser, mais son corps avait plutôt bien réagi à la vue de la fille à poil. Rouge de honte, il tenta de masquer son entrejambe avec ses mains, sans vraiment de succès.

« Au moins ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas gay, dit Luciole. Il n'en pince pas pour Kyo alors.

Dommage, ils auraient fait un beau couple, répondit le borgne.

Le cœur de Kyo m'appartient ! Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir vous le répéter ? S'énerva Akari.

Pourtant vous n'êtes pas ensemble, fit remarquer Luciole.

Pour le moment non, mais on finira par se marier, il me l'a promis, assura la « femme ».

Tu parles de ce pari stupide ? Demanda le plus jeune. Il l'a accepté uniquement parce qu'il sait que…

MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS OCCUPER DE MOI OUI OU NON ? » Hurla la bonniche, toujours dévêtue.

Les samouraïs se turent, étonnés, puis s'interrogèrent du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mettait autant de temps à s'habiller ? Elle ne voulait quand même pas se faire sauter ?

« Elle est peut-être nudiste, hasarda Luciole.

De quel droit elle se permet de nous crier dessus ? S'indigna Akira. Si elle doit être notre bonne à tout faire, elle va avoir besoin d'un bon dressage, je vais la mater. »

Sur ces mots, il s'avança vers l'apprentie guerrière et se mit en position de combat, en signe de défi.

Marisu, en fut enchantée. Elle avait enfin sa chance de montrer sa force ! Il lui suffisait de battre ce gamin faiblard, ce qui ne devrait pas trop poser de problème étant donné qu'il était loin de lui arriver à la cheville. Elle attrapa vivement son sabre, sa chaîne et son étui à shuriken et se mit elle aussi en position de combat.

« Une minute, fit Akari. Tu ne vas quand même pas te battre à poil ? »

Effectivement, dans sa hâte, la jeune fille avait oublié sa tenue vestimentaire, ou plutôt son manque de tenue vestimentaire. Confuse, elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible (mais elle fut quand même longue parce que c'est pas facile d'enfiler un mini short trois tailles trop petit). Une fois ses vêtements correctement enfilés, sa chaîne correctement enroulée autour de son bras, son étui à shuriken bien fixé et son sabre bien en main, elle se mit en position de combat.

Dans le monde magique de Kyo, les combats c'est 50 baston et 50 parlotte. A croire que les adversaires aiment bien taper la discute histoire de faire copain avant de se massacrer la tronche. Ce qu'ils aiment surtout, c'est exhiber leurs super techniques de la mort qui tue trop sa race et bien expliquer à leur ennemi comment elle marche, et après ils s'étonnent que l'autre arrive à déjouer leur coup…

Malheureusement, ni Akira ni Marisu ne dérogeaient à cette règle.

« Tu ne pourras pas me battre, annonça la jeune fille. Ma technique est imparable.

Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda son adversaire.

La chaîne qui est enroulée autour de mon bras peut me servir aussi bien de lasso que de bouclier. Elle est forgée dans un métal si dur qu'elle résiste à tous les coups de sabre, quels que soient leur puissance. Il suffit donc que je mette mon bras à l'endroit où tu vas frapper pour éviter d'être blessée.

Intéressant, et c'est quoi comme métal ? L'interrogea le gamin.

De l'aluminium (ben quoi ? Si on peut trouver du cuir, de la teinture pour cheveux, et du jean, pourquoi pas de l'aluminium ?).

Et tu dis qu'en plus, ta chaîne te sert de lasso ?

Eh oui, grâce à elle je peux facilement immobiliser un de tes bras, ou un de tes pieds, ou je peux aussi m'accrocher à un arbre ! Expliqua la guerrière. D'ailleurs je vais te faire une démonstration, à l'attaque ! »

Le gamin se mit en garde, prêt à esquiver une attaque, mais ce fut inutile. Son adversaire était restée à la même place, elle tenait son sabre entre ses jambes et était occupée à dérouler la chaîne de son bras.

« Euh, ça va te prendre du temps ? Demanda-t-il.

Oh non ! Maintenant j'y arrive en 2 minutes ! »

Akira se garda bien de dire à son ennemie qu'en deux minutes, elle avait largement le temps de se faire étriper 10 fois, après tout c'était son problème.

Il aurait pu profiter de l'opportunité pour attaquer, mais il voulait s'amuser un peu et était curieux de voir comment elle se débrouillait avec sa chaîne. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'elle aie fini.

Quand la chaîne fut entièrement déroulée, la fille la lança violemment en direction du samouraï. Malheureusement pour elle, son lasso improvisé était trop grand, il traînait donc par terre et elle avait beau agiter le bras autant qu'elle voulait, la chaîne se contentait de frétiller mais restait au sol.

« Bon, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec la fonction lasso, admit Marisu. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un lasso pour te battre ! A l'attaque ! »

Akira n'aimait pas du tout la façon qu'elle avait de crier « à l'attaque » comme si c'était elle qui décidait de quand porter les coups. Il fondit sur elle, sabre en main et s'apprêta à lui porter un coup quand elle hurla.

« Pouce ! »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle avait le bras gauche levé, le poing fermé et le pouce levé. Etais-ce une sorte de code de samouraï dont ses compagnons auraient oublié de lui parler ?

Dans le doute, il baissa son sabre. La jeune fille en profita pour reprendre son activité, c'est-à-dire ré-enrouler sa chaîne autour de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « pouce » ? Demanda le gamin.

Ca veut dire qu'on fait une pause dans le combat, c'est très utile en cas d'urgence, comme quand notre lacet est défait par exemple. (ça expliquerait pourquoi la plupart des samouraïs du manga portent des sandales.)

C'est une règle officielle ? La questionna-t-il.

Je ne sais pas, je l'utilisais souvent dans mon village lorsque je me battais contre mon maître d'armes. »

Les spectateurs furent surpris d'apprendre que Marisu avait eu un maître d'armes, il ne devait vraiment pas être brillant vu le niveau de son élève.

Une fois la chaîné entièrement enroulée autour du bras de la jeune fille, le combat put reprendre.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne m'auras jamais, fit la guerrière. Avec cette chaîne je suis protégée de tous tes coups ! »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se retrouva avec la lame d'un sabre appuyée contre sa gorge. Elle ne comprit pas comment son adversaire avait pu être aussi rapide, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déceler le moindre mouvement.

« Peut-être que ta chaîne te protège, mais encore faut-il que tu aies le temps de placer ton bras au bon endroit », dit le jeune samouraï.

Là, on pourrait s'extasier sur la force et la rapidité hors du commun d'Akira, parce qu'il faut quand même être sacrément rapide pour maîtriser son adversaire, aussi faible soit-il, en deux dixième de secondes. Peut-être pourrait-on aussi être impressionné par le super sens de la répartie du gamin, et les filles pourraient aussi baver d'admiration en se disant que ce mec avait trop la classe.

On pourrait conclure ce moment de réflexion par une phrase bateau qui peut resservir à chaque fois que nos héros gagnent un combat ou lancent une super attaque de la mort qui tue avec l'aura qui brille autour du sabre et tout et tout :

C'est donc ça, la force d'un des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel ? (Cette phrase sonne toujours mieux dans la bouche d'une potiche incapable de se battre correctement, parce que ce genre de filles est toujours ultra impressionné par une attaque, même si c'est la quinzième fois qu'elle la voit.)

« C'est minable, déclara Akari, détruisant le moment de gloire du gamin.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna ce dernier.

Parce qu'il t'a fallu 5 minutes pour gagner contre cette fille, c'est énorme ! Expliqua la shaman.

Quoi ? Mais si j'ai perdu du temps c'est parce que j'attendais qu'elle finisse d'enrouler et de dérouler sa foutue chaîne !

Tu n'avais qu'à pas attendre. A cause de ton combat anormalement long, la réputation des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel va être entachée, tu devrais avoir honte, le blâma sa coéquipière.

Je l'ai maîtrisée en deux dixième de secondes !

Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre », fit la shaman.

Akira n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait gagné ce foutu combat ! Il avait été tellement rapide que son adversaire n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir ! Et cette garce d'Akari osait dire qu'il avait été nul ? Il était curieux de nature, c'est pourquoi il avait voulu voir les attaques de son adversaire, mais le véritable combat avait démarré quand la jeune fille avait fini d'enrouler sa chaîne autour de son bras ! C'était son combat le plus rapide !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Marisu. C'était un très beau combat et c'est normal qu'il aie été un peu long, j'ai remarqué que les hommes ont généralement du mal à se décider à me frapper, ça doit être parce que mon charme les envoûte. Si tu veux, je vais aller parler à ton amie et je vais lui expliquer ceci.

Non, ne te mêles pas de ça, va plutôt faire à manger », ordonna le jeune guerrier.

En réalité, si Akari avait mal réagi, c'était uniquement parce que le dénouement du combat ne lui avait pas plu. Cette fille stupide n'avait eu aucune blessure ! Même pas un petit bras de tranché ! C'était vraiment une très grosse déception pour la shaman qui rêvait de soigner sa rivale en miettes afin de récupérer tous ses secrets. C'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle en voulait à Akira, elle savait qu'il s'était bien débrouillé, un peu trop bien d'ailleurs. Si tout le monde épargnait cette fille, comment réussirait-elle à lui soutirer des secrets ? C'est à ce moment précis que la shaman eut une idée de génie, elle appela Bontenmaru, Luciole et Akira.

« A partir de maintenant, leur dit-elle. Lors de chaque bataille vous devrez porter un coup chacun à la bonniche. Ne la tuez pas non plus, mais faites en sorte qu'elle soit bien amochée sinon je révèle tous vos secrets ! »

Ainsi, la Sacré du Ciel obtiendrait un secret de sa rivale après chaque bataille, son plan était vraiment infaillible. Elle se félicita mentalement d'être aussi maléfique, elle savait très bien que ce côté démoniaque lui attirerait les faveurs de Kyo… enfin du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, et on ne va pas lui dire le contraire, mieux vaut éviter de contrarier Mademoiselle Akari.

br>

br>

En fait le super rating ne servait à rien, désolée pour les psychopathes en puissance qui ont dû être déçus… reviews please !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour les gens ! Désolée ce chapitre-là a mit un peu plus de temps à venir parce qu'il est assez différent des autres. Premièrement, il est beaucoup plus long (26 pages au lieu de 8) donc si vous trouvez que c'est trop long et du coup pas agréable à lire je pourrais couper en deux.

C'est un chapitre assez spécial parce qu'il raconte le dépucelage (désolée j'ai beau chercher je vois pas d'autres mot, j'parle comme une charretière il paraît) des personnages (sauf les puceaux of course). Donc je me suis cassée la tête pour faire des couples qui soient originaux au maximum (j'ai pas trop réussi mais c'est pas grave) tout en respectant certaines règles à savoir :

Pas de pédophilie, le perso le plus jeune doit avoir 15 ans minimum.

Pas d'inceste (même pas de demi inceste).

Eh ben mine de rien, elles plombent plein de possibilités ces deux règles à la con, mais pas grave j'ai fait avec le reste.

Akari : Espèce de sale TORDUE !

Et apparemment ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

Luciole : Moi je m'en fous.

Akira : T'es pourtant le plus à plaindre.

Luciole : … Ah ?

Donc voilà ce chapitre est assez bizarre, du coup je ne sais pas si c'est mon préféré ou une énorme erreur. Il n'a pas une influence énorme sur la suite de l'histoire, donc si il ne vous plaît vraiment pas je pourrai toujours le supprimer.

Je mets un vrai avertissement cette fois : Couples yaoi mais pas de lemon (j'suis une quiche pour les lemons c'est impressionnant, donc aucune description désolée les pervers en puissance)

Voilà voilà, je ne vous cache pas que je stresse à mort.

RAR :

Lady killer : Hihi merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre t'aie plu ! Sûr que dans ce chapitre, Luciole il l'a risquée plusieurs fois sa peau, faut qu'il apprenne quand la fermer… N'empêche j'aime beaucoup ton idée de plein de pitits Luciole junior qui titillent des chenilles, ça ferait super film d'horreur à tendance érotique guahahahaa… Roh ça donne des envies de fic ça… mais le problème se pose, qui serait la mère des Luciole Junior ? En tout cas merci encore pour ta super review, j'espère que la suite te plaira O ma Grande Pretresse de Lulu, j'ai essayé d'arrêter de réfléchir plus de cinq minutes à un sujet, c'est fou ce que ça détend ! Merci ta secte a éclairé ma vie !

Kanzen : Merchi pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Pour le titre je ne vais pas le changer tout de suite, je sais pas trop j'hésite avec « pauvre tâche »… Dans ce chapitre on voit pas trop Marisu se faire taper mais t'inquiète pas qu'elle aura droit à de trèèès belles raclées dans les chapitres suivants. Et sinon pour les gâteaux apéros ça passe super bien, mais après t'as les articulations qui croustillent j'te préviens.

I Wish I Was Her : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Waah j'suis toujours toute flattée par tes reviews ça me fait trop trop plaisir j'suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et ma façon d'écrire en plus que moi je trouve confuse et plate. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Princesse d'Argent : Merci pour ta review. Ouais Akari c'est la meilleure, t'façon les psychopathes sont les meilleurs MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH… hem pardon je m'emporte… Enfin bref, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Ithilwilwarin : à chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo, j'ai une peur panique de me planter du coup je vérifie 15 fois que j'ai bon, très joli pseudo d'ailleurs en passant. En tout cas merci pour ta review, désolée de t'avoir déçue O ma sœur du clan des psychopathes en puissance, mais dans ce chapitre tu seras peut-être un peu plus satisfaite : de la baston, des morts, du sexe, des bras qui voltigent… Par contre tu vas pas être contente, t'as un passage de 8 pages où Luciole se fait appeler Keikoku (flash back chez nos amis les mibu oblige) mais moi non plus j'aime pas Keikoku, c'est moche, il a bien fait de changer de nom. Et j'ai pas peur de ton intervenante Mibu Midori, paske moi pour me protéger j'ai une super Mary Sue aussi féroce et cruelle qu'une tondeuse qui vient d'être branchée sur du 2000 volt… muhahahahahah ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Yuya : Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Les adjectifs cumulés c'était fait exprès, pour se moquer de la super puissance des Sacrés du Ciel sur laquelle on s'extasie à chaque fois qu'ils sortent leur sabre, mais je ne le ferai plus, ou très peu, en pointe d'ironie quoi Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas trop faire dans la subtilité… enfin j'essayerai.

h

h

Voilà voilà j'ai fait le tour, je rappelle qu'il y a du yaoi dans ce chapitre… euh plutôt du shonen-ai en fait vu que ça reste du tout public.

h

h

Bonne lecture.

h

« Désolé !

- Range-toi, tu gènes !

- Ton bras est par terre. »

C'était la même chose à chaque bataille, depuis qu'Akari leur avait ordonné de blesser Marisu, ses coéquipiers des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel mettaient beaucoup d'ardeur à lui obéir.

Bien sûr, ils faisaient tout pour faire croire à leur bonniche qu'ils la frappaient par erreur, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile étant donné que celle-ci avait la sale habitude de foncer tête baissée dans une bataille, le sabre en l'air avec la ferme intention de tuer tout ce qui bougeait.

La jeune fille n'avait pas encore encaissé sa cuisante défaite contre le plus jeune des Sacrés du Ciel, qui était aussi le plus faible d'ailleurs. Elle voulait leur prouver sa valeur, leur montrer qu'elle était tout de même forte et qu'elle pourrait leur être d'une aide précieuse lors des combats.

Malheureusement pour elle, quand les Sacrés du Ciel avaient le temps de charcuter quinze personnes, elle tentait vainement de venir à bout de son premier adversaire. Généralement, ce premier adversaire était en fait son unique adversaire, et il était tué par une des attaques meurtrières d'un des légendaires samouraïs.

Au début, les guerriers avaient eu un peu de scrupules à frapper leur servante, après tout elle ne leur avait rien fait. Mais l'apprentie guerrière était tellement chiante, énervante, saoulante, qu'ils finirent par prendre énormément de plaisir à la blesser « par erreur » à chaque bataille. Au début, elle n'avait que quelques égratignures, mais au fur et à mesure des combats, ses blessures étaient devenues plus graves.

« Tiens, ton bras », dit Luciole d'un ton neutre en lui tendant le membre arraché.

Ça, c'était un coup d'Akira. Hier soir, la bonniche lui avait fait tout un speech pour le convaincre de se laisser analyser. Elle avait en effet entendu parler d'une nouvelle science appelée la « psychologie » qui permettait de soigner l'esprit des gens en les faisant parler et en analysant leurs paroles. Elle semblait trouver qu'Akira était le patient idéal pour sa petite expérience, c'est vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur, il pouvait sembler légèrement névrosé. Mais bon, quand on a perdu toute sa famille dans un massacre, qu'on est recueilli par le plus fort des hommes qui nous entraîne à devenir super fort, qu'à même pas 14 ans on a déjà des centaines de morts sur la conscience, et que pour couronner le tout on voyage avec une brute épaisse qui veut dominer le monde, un mou du cerveau complètement à l'ouest et un travelo qui se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regarde pas, il y a de quoi devenir dingue !

Akira avait très mal pris les remarques de Marisu et n'acceptait pas qu'on le traite de fou. Il était saint d'esprit, bordel de merde ! C'est pour ça que lors de cette bataille, il avait, sans le faire exprès bien sûr, raté sa cible et balancé son « rêve glacé d'une nuit d'été » (ou un nom bateau du style) en plein sur son alliée.

« Merci, répondit chaleureusement la manchote au mibu qui lui rapportait son bras.

- Oh ma pauvre chérie ! S'écria Akari, faussement paniquée. Tu dois vraiment beaucoup souffrir ! J'espère que celui qui t'a fait ça a eu une mort particulièrement douloureuse !

-En fait c'est Akira qui s'est un peu trompé de cible, ce n'est pas de sa faute vraiment… Mais c'est tout de même étonnant, lui, Bontenmaru et Luciole me touchent sans cesse par erreur. Comment se fait-il que les plus puissants guerriers du pays ne savent pas viser ?

- … C'est sûrement dû à l'adrénaline, ils sont trop excités pour bien viser, répondit la shaman très légèrement mal à l'aise. Viens par là, je vais te soigner. »

Marisu était du genre à toujours voir les choses du bon côté. Elle se faisait tabasser en combat par ses compagnons, d'accord, mais ces blessures lui permettaient de passer un agréable moment en compagnie d'Akari, avec qui elle avait noué les liens d'une amitié très forte. Elle faisait entièrement confiance à la shaman (peut-être qu'elle serait moins confiante si elle apprenait que c'était sa grande amie qui ordonnait aux autres de la frapper), pendant que celle-ci la soignait, elle se laissait aller à lui raconter tous ses petits secrets. Au début, c'était la shaman qui le lui demandait, elle prétendait que c'était nécessaire pour que la magie opère. Puis, avec le temps (trois jours très précisément), Marisu en était venue à se confier d'elle-même, et à raconter bien plus qu'un seul secret à son amie.

Les deux copines avaient aussi de grandes conversations de filles, elles parlaient chiffon, maquillage, mais jamais encore elles n'avaient parlé de mecs. Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Dis, Akari, commença la plus jeune. Ça fait longtemps que tu voyages avec Kyo et les autres ?

- Je crois que ça va bientôt faire un an et demie, mais je suis la dernière à avoir rejoint le groupe, ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps. Bonten est le plus vieux compagnon de Kyo, ils sont ensemble depuis trois ans, ensuite ils ont trouvé Akira, il y a trois ans aussi je crois, et pour finir Luciole les a rejoint il y a deux ans.

- Et ça ne te pose pas de problème, ton manque d'ancienneté au sein du groupe ?

- Non, je suis La Magnifique Akari, la reine des Sacrés du Ciel et la future épouse de Kyo, même si je ne suis dans leur groupe que depuis un an et demie, je les domine tous ! A part Kyo bien sûr, il est trop adorable pour être dominé.

- Et tu connais tous les détails de leur vie privée ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir ?

- Euh, en réalité je… » balbutia la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues.

Marisu ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, elle avait peur que sa curiosité ne soit trop mal placée.

« Est-ce que tu connais leur vie… euh…sexuelle ?

- Comment ça ? S'étonna la shaman.

- Il y a quelques jours, quand je me suis battue contre Akira, Bonten le charriait sur le fait qu'il en pincerait pour Kyo alors je me demandais si… enfin je n'ai rien contre tu sais, mais je me demandais si tes coéquipiers étaient hétéros ou bien gay ? »

Marisu avait beau dire qu'elle n'avait rien contre, elle semblait tout de même gênée. Akari était déçue par la réaction de son amie, il ne faut pas oublier que la Sacré du Ciel était en réalité un homme avec tous les attributs naturels. Alors si l'apprentie guerrière avait un problème avec l'homosexualité, elle avait un problème avec elle.

« Ca ne te gênerais pas un peu, l'homosexualité ? Demanda la shaman.

- Non pas du tout ! Un de mes très bons amis était gay.

- Etait ? S'étonna le travesti.

- Oui, il est mort. Je l'ai tué, moi toute seule ! Annonça Marisu avec orgueil.

- Pourquoi ? Quand même pas parce qu'il était gay ?

- Non, je l'ai tué parce qu'il couchait avec un autre homme, répondit joyeusement la jeune fille.

- Donc tu l'as tué parce qu'il était gay.

- Non ! C'est juste que l'homme avec qui il couchait, c'était mon petit ami ! Alors je les ai tués tous les deux, et j'ai balancé leurs corps dans le puits du village, là où tout le monde vient s'approvisionner en eau ! Expliqua fièrement la fille. Oh surtout ne me juge pas mal, je sais que j'ai très mal agi, mais c'était sous le coup de la colère. J'aimais tellement cet homme, j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui, alors quand je les ai vus ensemble, je suis devenue folle. Mais je regrette, tu sais, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour les ramener à la vie ! »

Akari était sceptique. Une fille qui regretterait son crime n'irait pas en parler avec autant de désinvolture et d'un air aussi fier. Peut-être qu'elle en tirait de la fierté parce que c'étaient les deux seules personnes qu'elle ait jamais réussi à buter, vu son niveau en combat ça serait une bonne explication. Enfin, la shaman pouvait comprendre son amie, elle aussi serait prête à tuer pour Kyo, mais jamais elle ne pourrait tuer Kyo lui-même. Pourtant, si Marisu avait tué son grand amour, elle devait encore ressentir quelque chose pour lui, alors pourquoi semblait-elle s'intéresser à Luciole ?

« Et il s'appelait comment, ton grand amour ? La questionna Akari.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, dit la jeune fille d'un ton toujours aussi joyeux.

- Mais c'était ton grand amour.

- Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps, j'en ai eu d'autres depuis.

- Mais un grand amour ça ne se change pas toute les deux semaines ! Quand tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un à fond, tu restes amoureuse de cette personne pendant très longtemps, même si elle est morte ou si elle t'a jeté ! S'énerva la shaman.

- Comme c'est beau, s'extasia la fille. C'est ce que tu ressens pour Kyo ?

- Bien sûr, et c'est aussi ce que lui ressent pour moi ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, et on finira par se marier quand j'aurai réussi à le frapper au visage !

- Alors Kyo est hétéro ? »

Akari ne répondit pas immédiatement, stupéfiée par la connerie de la jeune fille. Bien sûr que Kyo était hétéro ! A chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une auberge pour dormir, il exigeait qu'ils aillent dans un bordel, et quand il n'y avait pas de bordel il voulait qu'on lui trouve des femmes pour la nuit ! Elle croyait quoi, cette crétine ? Que leur chef voulait de la compagnie féminine pour se confier et parler de ses états d'âmes ? Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Marisu voyageait avec eux, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans deux bordels et elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement ?

Et puis, c'était justement ça le problème. Si le démon avait été un peu plus ouvert d'esprit, peut-être que lui et Akari seraient déjà ensemble, mais il était trop borné et ne voulait coucher qu'avec des femmes ayant un corps de femme ! Cependant le travesti savait qu'un jour, il réussirait à le séduire, ils se marieraient et auraient beaucoup d'enfants… enfin en tout cas ils essayeraient.

« Oui, Kyo est hétéro, répondit finalement la shaman.

- Et il t'a déjà raconté sa première fois ?

- Non, Kyo ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie, malheureusement. »

Mais en exclusivité pour vous, lecteurs, voici le fameux récit du dépucelage du grand Kyo aux Yeux de Démons, le mec aux mille victimes !

**Flash back**

C'était, mine de rien, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Kyo venait tout juste d'avoir 16 ans, et comme d'habitude, au sein du clan mibu, tout le monde s'en foutait parce qu'il était haï de tous. Seul un mioche qui lui traînait dans les pattes depuis déjà pas mal de temps s'en souciait, un certain Kyoshiro.

« Dis, Kyo, tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ? J'ai de l'argent je peux te faire un beau cadeau !

- Du saké.

- Mais enfin Kyo, tu es encore trop jeune pour boire du saké, c'est interdit de boire de l'alcool quand on est mineur !

- M'en fous, du saké.

- Mais du saké ça ne durera pas longtemps, alors que si je t'offre quelque chose qui ne se boit pas, tu pourras le conserver plus longtemps.

- Des ramen.

- Mais c'est pareil ! Une fois que tu les auras mangé, il ne te restera rien ! Trouve une idée de cadeau qui ne se mange pas, ne se boit pas, et ne se fume pas !

- Une femme.

- Hein ? Kyoshiro n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris.

- Trouve moi une femme pour la nuit. Je ne la mangerai pas, je ne la fumerai pas, et j'en garderai un très bon souvenir, sauf si elle est très laide.

- Mais tu veux faire quoi avec une fille ? » Demanda naïvement le gamin.

A l'époque Kyoshiro avait seulement 8 ans, il n'était donc pas au courant des choses de la vie. Kyo, peut-être par soucis de préserver l'innocence du mioche qui lui collait aux basques, ne répondit pas.

Le garçon se mit finalement en quête d'une jolie fille à ramener à son ami avant la tombée de la nuit. Cette quête, pensait-il, ne serait pas trop difficile à mener à bien. Si le clan mibu regorgeait de beaux mecs, il devait aussi y avoir de belles filles (mais étrangement les nanas, belles ou pas, sont assez bien cachées dans le manga).

Comme Kyoshiro ne savait pas ce que son ami voulait faire avec une fille, il se dit que l'âge ne serait pas un problème. C'est pourquoi il alla directement à l'endroit où il serait sûr de trouver une personne de sexe féminin, le salon de beauté.

A l'entrée, il rencontra une petite fille qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille que lui en tenue d'infirmière.

« Salut ! La salua Kyoshiro. Tu voudrais bien me rendre un service s'il te plaît ?

- Oh mais oui, je ne refuse jamais d'aider un joli garçon, répondit la gamine.

- Super, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon ami, et il veut que je lui offre une fille pour la nuit, tu veux bien être cette fille ?

- Vraiment ? Chic chic chic ! S'exclama la petite fille toute excitée. Ça fait 12 ans que j'attends ce moment ! Je vais enfin devenir une femme ! J'accepte mais à une seule condition.

- Bien sûr, que veux-tu ?

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses avant de m'emmener voir ton copain, et pas de triche, hein ? Un vrai bisou avec la langue ! » Dit la fillette.

Kyoshiro était encore chaste, pur et innocent, il ne deviendrait un pervers notoire que quelques années plus tard, le tempspassé avec Kyo aidant. Il n'avait encore jamais eu ce genre de contacts avec une fille, il était tout timide et il ne voulait pas que son premier baiser soit avec une espèce de nymphomane déguisée en infirmière. C'était un coup à rester traumatisé toute sa vie et à devenir une espèce de psychopathe schizophrène tentant d'assassiner son meilleur ami pour lui avoir fait subir une telle torture mentale. C'est pour cela que, bien qu'il soit très attaché à Kyo et qu'il aie très envie de lui faire plaisir, il prit la fuite devant la nympho pré-pubère qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

« Pff, encore un beau garçon qui s'enfuit devant moi, se lamenta la gamine quand le garçon fut parti. Je vais finir par croire que j'ai un problème ! En tout cas ça devient grave, j'ai 12 ans et je n'ai pas encore eu de petit copain alors que le clan mibu grouille de beaux mâles ! »

C'est sur ces paroles bien tristes que nous quittons la petite Saishi, qui finirait, trois ans plus tard, par attirer un certain Taihaku dans ses filets mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Bref, revenons-en à Kyoshiro. Le petit garçon était désespéré, il avait fait le tour de la ville basse sans trouver une seule fille. Mais où pouvaient-elles être planquées ? A croire que le clan mibu était un clan exclusivement masculin, pas étonnant que le nombre des naissances diminue chaque année.

Désespéré, le futur super méchant qui tuerait Kyo quelques années plus tard… oh zut j'ai révélé la fin de l'histoire, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien lu. Bref, le gamin alla traîner du côté du palais du yin et du yang dans l'espoir de trouver une belle fille là-bas. Après tout, peut-être que le roi rouge gardait toute les jolies femmes pour lui. Il entra donc dans le palais (eh ouais, c'est beaucoup plus simple d'entrer dans le palais du yin et du yang quand on n'y va pas en clamant haut et fort qu'on va casser la gueule à l'ex roi rouge), et croisa quelques soldats, des gardes impériaux (dont une seule fille, qui avait les épaules aussi carrées que Bonten) mais il ne trouva pas de femme potable pour son cher ami Kyo.

La nuit commençait à tomber (ben oui, pour faire tout le tour du clan mibu ça prend du temps, même sans combattre tous les 10 mètres), il retourna donc auprès de celui que l'on surnommait « l'enfant du démon », dépité.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il à son copain. J'ai cherché toute la journée, mais je n'ai pas été capable de trouver une seule femme potable pour toi. Il y avait bien une nympho et une armoire à glace mais… Ecoute, comme j'ai été incapable de te faire un cadeau, je m'offre à toi en échanger de la femme que je n'ai pas pu trouver !

- … »

Le démon était consterné. Il n'avait pas été surpris de voir revenir le mioche bredouille, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte que les femmes étaient rares au sein du clan, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Kyoshiro lui ferait une proposition aussi malsaine.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je pense être tout à fait capable de faire la fille ! Dis-moi, pourquoi tu voulai être avec une fille ? Tu voulais qu'elle fasse quoi ? Je le ferai à sa place ! »

En voyant le môme s'agiter devant lui, Kyo eut soudainement très mal au crâne et une envie irrépressible de s'entraîner au mizuchi sur une cible mouvante. Est-ce que ce gamin se rendait seulement compte de ce qu'il était en train de lui proposer ?

« Alors ? Tu veux bien ?

- … Je me tire, dit simplement le démon.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai déçu ? Je t'assure que je remplacerai la fille que tu voulais du mieux que je pourrai !

- Arrête de dire des choses comme ça ou je vais me sentir obligé de te tuer, le menaça Kyo. Si je me tire, c'est uniquement parce que j'en ai envie. Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, il faudrait que je rejoigne Muramasa qui s'est tiré il y a quelques jours pour continuer mon entraînement. En plus, il n'y a pas de femmes ici et les mibu ne me laissent pas boire leur saké sous prétexte que je suis trop jeune.

- Mais c'est dangereux le monde extérieur ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

- Tu parles, un jour je serai reconnu comme l'homme le plus fort, alors ce ne sont pas de simples voleurs qui vont me faire peur.

- Tu vas me manquer, mais je suis sûr qu'un jour on se reverra, on restera les meilleurs amis du monde ! » Lui promit le garçon.

Le démon ne dit rien, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et Kyoshiro, ce mioche commençait à franchement lui taper sur le système. Mais au fond de lui, Kyo était un peu touché par les paroles du plus jeune, peut-être qu'une petite partie de lui appréciait le gosse.

« Dis, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je fasse la fille ?

- Lâche-moi. »

Comme ils étaient mignons ces deux-là, malgré leur énorme différence d'âge ils s'entendaient déjà bien. Qui aurait cru que quelques années plus tard, ils se battraient à mort et que le plus grand Samouraï du monde se ferait latter par une lavette même pas capable de l'achever ? Et qui aurait cru que de meilleurs amis, ils seraient passé au stade d'ennemis, puis à celui de personnalités schizophrènes se partageant le même corps ? La vie est parfois étrange…

Enfin bref, ce soir-là Kyo aux Yeux de Démons quitta le clan mibu, il n'y revint que des années plus tard pour récupérer son corps que son ex-meilleur ami avait trouvé très spirituel de lui voler, et aussi accessoirement pour sauver la vie de la potiche qui lui servait de serviteur n°1, mais qu'il aimait bien quand même (peut-être parce qu'elle gagnait assez de fric pour payer son saké, ou parce qu'il gardait l'espoir qu'elle finisse par grossir des seins).

Une fois qu'il eut rejoint le monde extérieur (on passe les quelques dizaines de combats avec les créatures méchantes de la forêt et Nobunaga aussi qui passait par là en touriste), le jeune homme se sentit très déçu.

Il en avait tellement entendu parler, du monde extérieur, qu'il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus… différent. Le monde des humains ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à celui des mibus qui était pourtant sensé être divin, pas étonnant que Muramasa se soit fait la malle. Quitte à choisir entre deux mondes identiques, autant aller dans celui où on trouve facilement des femmes et du saké.

Alors qu'il marchait, plongé dans ses pensées, Kyo fut tiré de sa rêverie (on peut parler de rêverie dans son cas ?) par une très belle femme assise au bord de la route.

Elle était grande, brune, avec des mensurations de rêve. De quoi faire fantasmer n'importe qui.

« Bonjour, fit la jeune femme quand le démon s'approcha d'elle.

- …

- Tu n'as pas l'air très bavard, est-ce que tu voyages seul ?

- …

- Je vois, tu dois sûrement être trop impressionné par ma beauté pour parler… Je m'appelle Okuni, je viens d'Izumo, et toi qui es-tu ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se méfiait de cette fille. Okuni, quant à elle, était subjuguée par la beauté du guerrier qui lui faisais face. Elle était du genre à se servir des hommes pour obtenir des informations, mais là c'était différent. Ce garçon était tellement beau qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à en tomber follement amoureuse, elle avait déjà du mal à détacher son regard de ses yeux anormalement écarlates. Etrange, serait-il une sorte de drogué ? Non, mieux, un démon. Oui, c'était un beau et fougueux démon qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Il était certes un peu plus jeune qu'elle, mais qui s'en souciait ? Elle voulait absolument le mettre dans son lit.

Quand la femme étrange lui fit des avances sans aucune subtilité, Kyo décida de mettre un peu sa méfiance au placard (mais il garda son sabre à portée de main, on ne sait jamais). Peut-être que si il avait su qu'après cette nuit, l'informatrice lui collerait aux basques et le harcèlerait constamment, il l'aurait repoussée, mais Okuni n'avait pas l'air d'une cinglée obsédée par les hommes, alors il se laissa aller.

Après tout, même si tout le monde s'en foutait, c'était quand même le jour de son anniversaire.

**fin du flash back**

« Je me demande bien quel genre de fille était la première fois de Kyo, fit Marisu, pensive.

- Sûrement un laideron, répondit Akari, hargneuse. Généralement les garçons se font dépuceler par une mocheté qui a l'âge d'être leur mère, il n'a pas du déroger à la règle, le pauvre petit chéri.

- Et toi, Akari ? Tu es hétéro ? »

La shaman se retint de frapper son amie, quelle gourde franchement.

« Si je passe mon temps à dire que j'aime Kyo et que je vais me marier avec lui, ça veut bien dire que j'aime les hommes tu ne crois pas ?

- Euh oui excuse-moi, je suis si idiote parfois ! Heureusement que ça ne m'arrive pas tout le temps ! Et toi ta première fois, c'était comment ?

- Ma première fois ? C'était magique ! A l'époque j'étais une princesse retenue dans un grand château par d'affreux guerriers qui se prenaient pour des dieux et voulaient dominer le monde grâce à mon pouvoir. J'étais très seule et très malheureuse à cette époque, mais heureusement, j'avais un ami.

- Un autre prisonnier ?

- Non, un des méchants guerriers qui voulaient dominer le monde, mais bon il était sympa. Un soir, alors que les méchants m'avaient cruellement torturé et que j'étais au plus mal, mon ami est venu me voir. Il m'a réconfortée, m'a promis de me faire sortir de cette prison infâme, et de fil en aiguille nous nous sommes rapprochés et on a fini par s'embrasser… et ce sont les seuls détails que tu auras.

- C'est trop romantique, il était beau ?

- Oui, très beau, mais on ne voyait que la moitié de son visage, il portait une sorte de masque en cuir sur le côté droit de son visage.

- Et il a fini par t'aider à t'évader ?

- Non, je me suis débrouillée toute seule en tuant tous les gardes qui se mettaient sur mon chemin ! » Expliqua en riant la Sacré du Ciel.

La shaman ayant souvent tendance à déformer la vérité, voici la vraie version.

Flash back 

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Akari avait rejoint le clan mibu et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Les mibu la traitaient bien, quelques jours auparavant ils lui avaient même offert un super jouet, un œil qui transformait n'importe qui en poussière ! Bon d'accord, l'œil était greffé sur sa main et esthétiquement, c'était affreux, mais il suffisait de mettre un gant et personne ne s'en rendait compte.

Elle n'était pas la seule shaman a avoir rejoint les mibu, il y avait aussi un frère et une sœur : un certain Nozomu et une fille nommée Sakuya qui était légèrement maladroite (du genre à se prendre le seul et unique poteau peint en rouge dans un couloir blanc large de 5mètres). Akari ne les connaissait pas très bien, mais elle les trouvait sympathiques.

Les shamans avaient un statut particulier au sein du clan mibu. La plupart d'entre eux étaient humains et rejoignaient le clan de leur propre chef (pour décider de le quitter quelques années plus tard). De ce fait, ils avaient des privilèges.

Premièrement, ils vivaient tous dans le palais du Yin et du Yang, on n'allait quand même pas laisser des gens aussi précieux se mélanger aux troufions de la ville basse !

Deuxièmement, ils étaient libres d'aller où ils voulaient, tant que ça restait en terre mibu… et que des gardes les accompagnaient.

Troisièmement, ils côtoyaient les grosses pointes du clan, à part bien sûr le roi rouge qui ne se montrait qu'à ses quatre conseillers.

Quatrièmement, ils avaient leur propre appartement très luxueux avec piscine, télé avec le satellite, un ordinateur dernier cri avec l'ADSL… comment ça, ça n'existait pas au 17e siècle ? Bon, alors ils avaient simplement de grands lits confortables, plein de bouffe, des servants, une grande et belle salle de bains etc.

Bref, Akari n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre, sa vie au sein des mibu était vraiment des plus enviables. Elle passait la plupart de ses journées a travailler avec Hishigi, elle le trouvait vraiment très beau et sympathique, peut-être commençait-elle à avoir un faible pour lui.

Malheureusement pour elle, son expérience avec les hommes était proche de zéro. Ils la fuyaient tous lorsqu'ils apprenaient sa vraie nature. C'était bien ça le plus gros problème, selon elle, avec le travestissement. Les hétéros pouvaient être attirés par elle au départ, mais ils prenaient la fuite quand ils se rendaient compte que ses seins étaient en réalité des brioches, fous de rage et écœurés d'avoir été trompés de la sorte. Quant aux gays, ils n'étaient tout simplement pas attirés par elle. Le déguisement de la shaman était trop bien réussi pour que les gens se rendent compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un homme. Les homos n'étant pas attirés par les femmes, ils n'étaient pas attirés par Akari qui y ressemblait beaucoup trop.

Elle ne plaisait à personne, c'est pourquoi il lui arrivait parfois de maudire ses parents qui l'avaient élevée comme une fille. Jamais elle n'avait eu de relation stable avec un garçon, jamais elle n'avait eu de rapport sexuel avec un homme, elle allait bientôt avoir 17 ans et ça la désespérait.

De temps en temps, le plus souvent quand Hishigi était occupé, Akari allait se balader hors du palais pour… apprécier le paysage en toute innocence. Bon, d'accord, elle adorait se promener du côté des bains publics, avec une paire de jumelles, mais ses intentions n'en étaient pas moins pures et innocentes.

Ce jour-là, les hormones de la shaman la démangeaient encore plus que d'habitude, (c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle avait surpris Hishigi quand il sortait de sa douche), c'est pourquoi elle prit le chemin des bains publics, une paire de jumelles et un sandwich sous la main (ben oui, mater ça creuse).

Elle s'installa à son poste d'observation favori, juste au-dessus du vestiaire des hommes, et resta une bonne heure à se rincer l'œil sans qu'on ne vienne lui demander des comptes. Il y avait pas mal de beaux garçons cet après-midi là, ce qui n'aidait pas forcément les hormones de la shaman à se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Une voix la tira de sa contemplation. Deux hommes se tenaient devant elle, un gamin qui devait avoir un an de moins qu'elle, et un adulte, une espèce de hippie bizarre avec des lunettes de soleil et les mots « paix » et « amour » écrits sur son pantalon. C'était le plus jeune qui avait parlé, la shaman pensa vaguement qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

« Bonjour messieurs ! S'exclama chaleureusement Akari. J'étais en train d'admirer la beauté des terres mibu, vu d'en haut, c'est encore plus impressionnant ! A l'image du clan, en somme.

- Oui c'est vrai que les mibu sont divins… Rah n'essayez pas de m'embobiner, ne changez pas de sujet ! Vous étiez en train d'espionner les hommes dans les bains publics ! C'est indigne d'une femme ! Vous faites honte au clan !

- Cool, Shinrei, l'interrompit le plus vieux. Calme toi mon vieux, c'est pas parce que tu viens d'intégrer les 5 planètes qu'il faut te prendre autant au sérieux et fliquer tout le monde.

- Mais… C'est une honte ! Les mibu sont des dieux, ils ne devraient pas se comporter de la sorte !

- Ah mais je ne suis pas une mibu ! Répondit la shaman, souriante. Je suis une shaman, j'ai rejoint les mibu il y a deux mois, je m'appelle Akari, enchantée !

- Et en plus tu n'es pas une mibu ? Tu n'es qu'une minable ? Pff, on laisse vraiment entrer n'importe qui dans le clan, c'est une honte », râla le jeune homme.

Akari tiqua. Elle était d'un caractère chaleureux et sympathique, elle était vraiment très douce et patiente, mais quand on l'insultait, elle pouvait se mettre légèrement en colère.

Ainsi, le dénommé Shinrei se retrouva 10 mètres plus loin, avec deux yeux au beurre noir et un bras en miettes. Le hippie décida d'intervenir en voyant que la shaman continuait à s'acharner sur son coéquipier des Cinq Planètes.

« Eh, calme toi, la violence ne résout rien, fit-il. Et j'ai besoin de lui en un seul morceau.

- Je ne suis pas une minable, gronda-t-elle, son bâton tendu prêt à s'abattre de nouveau sur le jeune homme.

- Il ne faut pas l'écouter, poursuivit le hippie. Il est très fier de faire partie du clan alors parfois il s'emporte un peu. »

Akari n'était pas stupide, elle savait que tuer un membre des 5 planètes risquait de rendre son séjour parmi les mibu nettement moins agréable. Mieux valait s'arrêter là, le jeune homme avait de toute façon compris la leçon.

« Je m'excuse, je crois m'être un peu emportée, fit-elle l'air faussement gênée.

- C'est pas grave, mais la violence ne résout rien, souviens-t'en à l'avenir, les mauvaises ondes me troublent. Répondit le hippie. Je m'appelle Chinmei.

- Comment ça c'est pas grave ? J'ai une mission à remplir aujourd'hui, comment je vais faire avec ces blessures ? Intervint le blessé.

- Je peux te soigner si tu veux, mais ça te coûtera un secret, proposa la shaman.

- Vos mauvaises ondes me donnent mal à la tête, faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! Je m'en vais, fit Chinmei avant de s'évaporer.

- Tu me blesses et ensuite tu veux te faire payer pour me soigner ? C'est de l'arnaque ! Et de toute façon je n'ai aucun secret. »

Aucun secret ? Akari ne pouvait pas y croire, tout le monde cachait les choses les plus honteuses de leur existence, et elle était là pour découvrir ces choses et les étaler à la face du monde ! Sa mission était sacrée ! (en fait elle nourrissait plutôt sa curiosité maladive mais bon…) Ce garçon avait forcément des secrets, même si c'étaient des choses sans grande importance, et la shaman était bien déterminée à les découvrir.

« Tu mens, tout le monde a des secrets.

- Je ne mens pas, je n'ai aucun secret, répliqua le jeune homme très sincèrement.

- Tu ne caches vraiment rien ? Pas une fois où tu te serais enfermé dans ta chambre pour te masturber en écoutant la voisine chanter dans son jardin ? Pas une fois où tu aurais volé de l'argent dans le portefeuille de ta mère ? Pas de secret de famille si douloureux à porter qu'il t'obligerait à te mutiler le soir avec une pince à épiler ? Pas de penchant homosexuel ? Ou pour les travestis ?

- Mais non ! Rien de tout ça ! » S'écria le jeune homme, les joues rouges.

En réalité, Shinrei avait plein de secrets. Un demi frère illégitime que son père essayait de faire tuer à longueur de journées, il devait la vie à l'enfant du démon qui avait eu la gentillesse d'étrangler un méchant monsieur qui avait tenté de l'assassiner quand il était encore gamin et il avait un certain penchant pour la nécrophilie (il était bien amoureux d'une fille morte 500 ans auparavant je vois pas trop comment appeler ça autrement…). Le problème, c'est que Shinrei ne connaissait pas ces secrets, à part peut-être pour son demi frère mais il suivait une psychothérapie avec le meilleur psy du clan pour l'oublier. L'affaire avec l'enfant du démon était arrivée dans son enfance, mais sire Fubuki, son maître, avait réussi à effacer l'évènement de sa mémoire à grands coups de baffes dans la gueule. Et mine de rien cette technique valait toutes les psychothérapies du monde, il aurait dû essayer pour oublier son frangin ça aurait été beaucoup plus efficace. Pour le penchant nécrophile, Shinrei ne pouvait pas s'en douter car il ne connaissait pas encore Saisei, la morte de 500 ans que sa consœur Saishi ramènerait quelques mois plus tard. Pour le moment, il était amoureux d'une fille dénommée Sakuya qui n'en avait rien à foutre de lui, elle s'intéressait davantage à un certain Kyoshiro, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Le jeune homme était un exemple de droiture, il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, s'en tenant toujours aux règles du clan et à ce que lui disait son maître. Il était fier d'être un mibu, un « dieu », et il voulait faire honneur à son clan, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne faisait jamais rien de travers. Il n'avait donc aucun petit secret honteux à avouer à cette shaman un peu trop curieuse à son goût.

« Bon, si tu n'as pas de secrets, je ne peux pas te soigner, déclara cette dernière.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le jeune mibu. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je n'y peux rien, il faut que la magie opère », mentit la shaman.

Soudain, Akari eut une brillante idée. Ce Shinrei était plutôt mignon, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

« A la réflexion, il y a peut-être un autre moyen pour que je te soigne. Si tu me donnes un baiser, je pourrai te guérir.

- QUOI ?

- Je n'y peux rien, ce sont les règles. »

Le mibu crut qu'il allait s'étouffer d'indignation. Cette fille se foutait de sa gueule ! C'était son pouvoir, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un secret ou qu'on l'embrasse pour l'utiliser ! Malheureusement, la shaman avait l'air du genre obstinée et il n'était plus en état de combattre, il sentait qu'il devrait lui obéir.

Et puis au fond, l'idée n'était pas si déplaisante. Cette fille était plutôt jolie, et un baiser ça n'engageait à rien. En plus, il avait 16 ans et n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. C'était le problème quand on se comportait en mibu modèle, à force de passer son temps à s'entraîner, on n'avait plus de temps à consacrer aux filles, ni aux garçons. Parfois, le rôle de garçon parfait pesait à Shinrei, il lui arrivait d'envier son demi frère qui n'avait aucune obligation. Il avait des fois envie de faire des choses interdites, de voir comment ça faisait d'agir en « rebelle » (pour lui, agir en rebelle ça ne voulait pas dire braquer une banque et dépenser le fric en drogue, mais plutôt sécher l'entraînement).

« Alors ? » Demanda la shaman.

Après tout, un baiser ça n'était rien. Le jeune homme s'approcha maladroitement de la guérisseuse et l'embrassa.

Ça n'était pas désagréable, un peu baveux mais plutôt sympa. Shinrei se surprit à vouloir prolonger le baiser et ne broncha pas quand la jeune « fille » se fit plus entreprenante.

« Juste une question, dit le mibu au bout de quelques minutes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une colonie de fourmi qui te rentre dans le décolleté ? »

L'inconvénient des brioches utilisées en faux seins, c'est que quand on reste allongé trop longtemps, elles attirent les fourmis. En voyant cela, Akari se mit à hurler de dégoût, chassa du plat de la main les fourmis qui lui grimpaient dessus et plongea la main dans son décolleté pour retirer en vitesse la brioche attaquée par les bestioles.

Shinrei était choqué. Il ne connaissait pas bien l'anatomie féminine, mais il lui semblait que les filles n'étaient pas faites en pâtisserie. Alors ça voudrait dire que…

« Tu… es un homme ?

- Euh… en fait… techniquement oui, répondit la shaman. Mais mon cœur est celui d'une femme.

- Mais… mais… bafouilla le jeune homme, estomaqué. Je ne suis pas gay !

- Comment tu peux le savoir si tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

La remarque du travesti était pertinente. Le mibu se dit qu'après tout, la vie servait à faire des expériences, et puis il avait bien le droit de faire une connerie de temps en temps. Aujourd'hui, il agissait en rebelle.

Fin du flash back 

« Et tu dis que Bonten est puceau ? Demanda Marisu.

- Oui, à 30 ans, si c'est pas malheureux, se désola son amie. Il a une peur panique des corps féminins, il s'enfuit en courant quand il voit des seins de trop près alors tu imagines si il devait en toucher…

- Peut-être qu'il est gay, supposa la jeune fille.

- Non, justement. Les corps masculins ne lui font ni chaud ni froid, il est vraiment hétéro, mais il est un trop sensible.

- Et… Luciole ? » L'interrogea la bonniche, rougissante.

Akari sourit. La pseudo guerrière avait enfin réussi à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elles avaient entamé cette conversation. La shaman avait compris dès le départ que la seule chose qui intéressait sa cadette, c'était Luciole. Elle voulait connaître les préférences sexuelles de son coéquipier, et aussi le récit de sa première fois.

C'est à ce moment précis que la Sacré du Ciel se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien sur la vie sexuelle du mibu. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu avec une femme, ni avec un homme. A chaque fois qu'ils dormaient dans un bordel, le jeune homme dormait seul. A chaque fois qu'il se faisait draguer, les filles s'en allaient déçues parce que leur cible ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention. Jamais elle n'avait entendu la moindre anecdote sur les conquêtes passées de son compagnon. Le noir total.

« Luciole ? Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille.

- Mais tu m'a pourtant dit que tu connaissais tout de leur vie privée !

- Je n'ai jamais vu Luciole avec une fille, et il ne m'en a jamais parlé, expliqua la shaman.

- Alors tu ne sais pas si il est hétéro ou homo ? Questionna la jeune fille, déçue. Ni si il est encore puceau ?

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée… Ah ! Mais il y a une chose que je sais !

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? l'interrogea Marisu, pleine d'espoir.

- Il aime beaucoup les chenilles. »

Son futur petit ami était un fétichiste des insectes ? C'était bien peu pour la jeune fille. Pour la question de son penchant sexuel, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Un guerrier aussi viril et aussi puissant n'était sûrement pas gay, le fait qu'il voyage avec quatre hommes et une seule femme n'impliquait pas forcément qu'ils se « détendent » entre copains après chaque bataille.

Non ce qui inquiétait le plus Marisu, c'était que son futur amant était peut-être encore puceau, et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les puceaux. Etaient-ils plus craintifs que les autres hommes ? Devrait-elle éviter le « rentre dedans » pour ne pas lui faire peur ? La jeune fille était en pleine remise en questions.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et ce qu'aucun de nos héros (même pas Luciole, il avait oublié) ne savait, c'était que le mibu n'était plus vierge depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

**Flash back**

C'était un jour comme les autres pour Luciole, qui à ce moment-là s'appelait Keikoku. Il lui semblait pourtant que quelque chose d'important devait se produire aujourd'hui, mais il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Il avait quinze ans et venait de réussir l'examen pour faire partie des cinq planètes. Les nouvelles cinq planètes avaient été nommées hier, il ne connaissait pas la plupart de ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Il y avait un type bizarre avec des lunettes de soleil qui passait son temps à parler de paix et d'amour, un autre type moins bizarre ultra baraqué qui avait l'air du genre très gentil mais qu'il ne faut pas emmerder, une fille habillée en infirmière qui draguait tous les hommes s'approchant d'elle et pour finir son demi frère qu'il détestait.

Keikoku ne se sentait pas particulièrement proche de ses nouveaux équipiers, de toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de se lier d'amitié avec eux. Il deviendrait le plus fort tout seul, comme un grand, il n'avait pas besoin d'amis ni de famille.

Ah ça lui revenait, ce soir-là Saishi, la nympho des 5 planètes, organisait une fête pour les nouvelles planètes. Ça allait être une fiesta monstre, la jeune fille s'était admirablement bien débrouillée pour tout organiser et inviter le plus de monde possible en seulement 24 heures. Cette fête, tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience, ça allait être l'événement de l'année (mis à part des bastons et des tentatives de meurtre sur l'ex roi rouge, il ne se passait pas grand chose chez les mibu) Bien sûr, Keikoku comme tous ses nouveaux équipiers était invité, mais il ne savait pas encore si il irait. Il n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres, et puis si il y allait il serait obligé de supporter son frère toute la soirée sans pouvoir lui taper dessus quand ça le démangerait.

C'était décidé, il n'irait pas. Le seul intérêt qu'il voyait à se mêler aux autres, c'était de pouvoir se battre, mais Saishi avait bien stipulé qu'elle ne voulait aucun combat dans sa maison.

« Keikoku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Fit une voix.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'intrus. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître Yuan, son maître d'armes chez qui il vivait depuis plusieurs années.

« Ah, Yun-Yun.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! S'énerva l'adulte.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle alors ?

- Appelle-moi maître Yuan, ça fait beaucoup plus classe. »

Le disciple resta silencieux quelques instants.

« …Je préfère Yun-Yun, c'est plus facile à dire.

- Tu me fatigues, soupira le dénommé Yun-Yun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? La fête va bientôt commencer. »

Keikoku fixa son maître en silence un moment.

« Quelle fête ?

- Oh, pas grand chose, juste la fête la plus attendue par les jeunes de tout le clan, répondit-il.

- Ah.

- Enfin tu ne te rends pas compte ? Cette fête sera grandiose, il y aura plein de monde ! Même Fubuki ira y faire un tour !

- … Qui ça ?

- Personne, juste mon chef, l'homme le plus important du clan après l'ex roi rouge, expliqua le maître consterné.

- Oh. »

Une fois de plus, le silence s'installa. L'adolescent se contentait de regarder au loin, tandis que Yuan se désespérait de l'attitude de son élève.

« Tu devrais y aller, tu sais, ça pourrait être une bonne occasion de faire de nouvelles expériences.

- De quel genre ?

- Eh bien… commença le Sage, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Il y aura plein de jolies filles là-bas (le flash back de Kyo a déjà prouvé le contraire mais passons.).

- Et alors ? »

Yuan se décourageait, ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile, et Keikoku ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Comment expliquer les choses de la vie à un gamin qui ne semblait intéressé que par le combat et les chenilles ?

« Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin…

- J'ai des crayons si tu veux, je les ai volés à Shinrei le jour de l'examen, déclara fièrement le jeune homme.

- C'est une expression, crétin. Disons qu'avec une fille tu peux… passer un moment très agréable.

- Je n'ai pas envie de passer de moments agréables avec des filles, je préfère être seul.

- Tout seul c'est vraiment pas la même chose, soupira le Sage. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire seul.

- Je peux tout faire tout seul, protesta le Planète, obstiné.

- Non, pas ça, répéta son maître, agacé. Si tu… passes un moment agréable avec une fille, ça changera complètement ta vie et ça fera de toi un homme, un vrai.

- Ça me rendra plus fort ?

- Euh… oui, sûrement, répondit Yuan.

- Alors je veux bien essayer, et je dois faire quoi ? »

Le maître se sentit une nouvelle fois très gêné. Il n'allait quand même pas expliquer en détail à son élève comment s'y prendre ! Surtout que, connaissant Keikoku, il faudrait vraiment tout expliquer dans les _moindres détails_. C'était le problème qui se posait quand on se décidait à apprendre la vie à un gamin mou du cerveau qui semblait toujours ne comprendre rien à rien.

« Euh… en fait tu… euh la fille doit… vous devez être proches et… tout nus aussi, oh et puis tu verras bien le moment venu, tu n'as qu'à boire avant, ça t'aidera.

- En fait, je dois coucher avec une fille, c'est ça ? Demanda le disciple.

- … Tu le savais et tu m'as laissé me ridiculiser avec mes explications à la con ? S'énerva le Sage en donnant un coup de poing à son élève.

- Tu n'avais qu'à le dire clairement.

- Je fais preuve de pédagogie, c'est tout. Maintenant vas-y sinon tu vas être en retard. »

Keikoku resta assis encore un petit moment, puis se mit lentement debout. Il attrapa son sabre, épousseta d'un geste lent la poussière sur ses vêtements, et se tourna vers son maître.

« … Aller où ?

- A la f… laisse tomber, je t'emmène », fit le Sage, exaspéré.

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde à la fête de Saishi, à croire que tout le clan s'était donné rendez-vous. Tous les membres des Cinq Planètes étaient là, naturellement. Chinmei fumait tranquillement dans un coin sombre du jardin (étrangement, le hippie semblait adorer les coins sombres, sûrement à cause de son côté psychopathe). Taihaku faisait semblant d'écouter la conversation inintéressante de Saishi et cherchait du regard un moyen de se débarrasser de cette sangsue. Shinrei aussi était là, il discutait avec un grand type avec une coupe de cheveux bizarre, style crinière de lion. Mais en même temps, le maître des eaux observait du coin de l'œil une fille plus jeune avec une frange qui masquaient ses yeux au point qu'elle se prenait constamment les pieds dans les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle.

Oui, il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir-là, mais mis à part ses coéquipiers, Keikoku ne connaissait personne… ou en tout cas ne s'en souvenait pas. Il balaya la pièce du regard, il y avait plein de types bizarres ici. Un homme tout en noir avec une sorte de masque en cuir sur la moitié du visage parlait à un garçon bien plus jeune qui tripotait sans même s'en rendre compte un paquet de cartes de tarot, un tic nerveux, sans doute. Le jeune homme aperçut aussi quelques gardes impériaux qu'il avait croisé une ou deux fois dans le palais du yin et du yang, et aussi un homme étrange, roux avec de grosses lunettes opaques qui masquaient ses yeux. Il avait l'air un peu crétin et myope comme une taupe, et surtout il semblait se cacher du mec en cuir et de l'obsédé des cartes qui discutaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que l'ex roi rouge foutait là ? Il s'ennuyait un peu dans sa prison souterraine à lire et relire les mêmes bouquins, il lui en fallait de nouveaux. Fubuki lui avait promis de lui en apporter d'autres le lendemain, alors en attendant il avait décidé de venir s'amuser un peu, incognito bien évidemment, les Quatre Sages le tueraient si ils le trouvaient ici.

Mais l'ex roi rouge ne nous intéresse pas, pour le moment il n'a pas envie de détruire l'humanité alors laissons-le tranquille.

Keikoku n'avait pas oublié sa mission. Il devait trouver une fille, coucher avec elle, et il deviendrait plus fort. Il ne voyait pas trop le rapport entre les deux mais bon…

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles à la fête, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elles ne courraient pas les rues chez nos amis les mibu, mais le jeune homme fut chanceux et en repéra une au fond de la salle.

Petite, brune et assez jolie, la fille était convoitée par la plupart des garçons présents. Keikoku s'en réjouit, si il y avait de la compétition, il y aurait forcément de la baston.

Le jeune Planète s'approcha de la jeune fille déjà bien entourée.

« Salut, fit-il.

- Dégage, le mollusque, grogna un des types à côté de la fille.

- Ouais, si tu veux pas qu'on te fasse la tête au carré tu ferais mieux de dégager, le menaça un autre garçon.

- On a failli faire partie des nouvelles Cinq Planètes, ça te donne une idée de notre puissance ? » Renchérit un troisième type.

Keikoku considéra un moment les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face. Enfin, il leva son sabre, et leur balança une bonne dose de « flammes du roi des ténèbres » dans la tronche.

« Moi je suis Keikoku des Cinq Planètes, ça vous donne une idée de ma puissance ? »

La jeune fille était impressionnée, non seulement ce gentil garçon était venue la tirer des griffes de ces emmerdeurs, mais en plus il était très beau et très puissant. Elleavait lecoup de foudre, c'était sûr !

Le jeune homme ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle, il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle le retint pour se présenter.

« Enchantée je suis…

- Keikoku ! J'avais dit pas de combats dans ma maison ! Hurla Saishi folle de rage.

- Hm ?

- Et en plus tu les a tués ! C'est du joli, il va y avoir du sang partout sur le tapis, mon père va me tuer ! Et éteins moi ce feu avant que la maison ne brûle ! »

Effectivement, les flammes avaient consumé les cadavres et commençaient à s'attaquer au tapis. Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à éteindre le feu à coup de sabre, ce qui aurait été sûrement très efficace on n'en doute pas, un dragon aquatique s'abattit sur le début d'incendie et l'éteignit instantanément. L'auteur de cet acte héroïque les rejoint, Keikoku reconnut son demi-frère caché.

« Bravo Shinrei ! C'était très impressionnant ! S'exclama la maîtresse de maison, admirative. Tu sais que tu serais très sexy en uniforme de pompier ?

- Euh… si tu le dis, répondit-il, pas très rassuré par le regard vicieux de sa coéquipière. Keikoku, tu es vraiment irresponsable ! Pourquoi as-tu tué ces garçons ? Et tu as pensé aux conséquences si le feu avait prit ? On aurait pu tous y passer ! »

Les meurtres étaient monnaie courante au sein du clan, le pyromane ne risquait donc pas de représailles pour avoir assassiné des gens sans raison. Et après on s'étonne que tous les mibu soient des psychopathes.

Keikoku ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça par l'idée d'avoir failli tuer tous les invités présents, et lui-même. Il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à son demi-frère qui continuait à lui gueuler dessus, ce qui avait tendance à franchement énerver ce dernier.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda le jeune maître du feu à la fille, ignorant son frère.

- Moi ? Je m'appelle Natsuko, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER QUAND JE PARLE ? S'énerva Shinrei.

- Moi c'est Keikoku », se présenta le pyromane.

Excédé, le maître des eaux envoya un dragon aquatique sur son équipier, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il était là.

« Tu es toujours comme ça ! Tu ne fais jamais attention aux autres ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça peut être énervant ?

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, fit Natsuko, mal à l'aise.

- Non attends, tu veux pas coucher avec moi ? » Lui demanda Keikoku.

Shinrei manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation. Depuis quand son frère se conduisait-il comme un obsédé sexuel ? La fille était jolie, certes, mais ça ne ressemblait pas au pyromane de parler comme ça. Il n'avait jamais vu son petit frère draguer, il ne savait même pas si le cadet s'intéressait aux filles, c'est pour cela qu'il trouvait son attitude plus que choquante.

Natsuko, elle, était aussi très surprise. Son prince charmant, qui l'avait tirée des griffes de ces immondes dragueurs était aussi un pervers ! Et en plus, le garçon hystérique aux dragons l'effrayait. Elle avait peur que la situation ne dégénère, alors elle jugea plus sage de se tirer vite fait.

« T'es chiant, Shinrei, tu l'a fait fuir.

- Non, c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas lui faire de propositions malsaines !

- Tu cries tout le temps, c'est fatiguant, commenta le maître du feu.

- Mais… Ca n'a rien a voir !

- Tiens, tu vois ? Tu cries encore.

- Eh, calmez-vous tous les deux, arrêtez de vous disputer, les interrompit Chinmei. Et si vous vous départagiez grâce à un concours du plus gros buveur ? C'est une manière pacifique de régler les conflits. »

Un concours du plus gros buveur ? Keikoku et Shinrei en avaient déjà entendu parler, mais ils n'avaient jamais participé. Le principe était très simple, les candidats devaient boire le plus de saké possible, le premier à s'effondrer ivre mort avait perdu.

« Ce genre de jeu est stupide est dangereux, protesta le maître des eaux en bon petit mibu modèle.

- Tu as peur de perdre, interpréta son demi-frère.

- Non pas du tout !

- Tu sais que je suis plus résistant que toi et tu ne veux pas essuyer une défaite, tu es mauvais joueur.

- Je n'ai pas peur de perdre ! Protesta Shinrei.

- Alors pourquoi tu refuses de jouer ?

- Très bien, on va le faire ce stupide concours ! »

Satisfait par leur décision, Chinmei prévint les invités, alla chercher tout le saké restant et le déposa sur une table.

« Bon, vous vous asseyez l'un en face de l'autre, et vous buvez le plus possible, dit le hippie.

- C'est moi qui vais gagner, assura Shinrei.

- Non c'est moi, protesta son frère.

- Moi.

- Moi. »

Dialogue de sourds. Les deux adversaires, irrités, se jetèrent au même moment sur le saké, s'emparèrent chacun d'une bouteille et la vidèrent d'un trait.

Ce petit manège dura un bon bout de temps, les joueurs vidaient inlassablement les bouteilles encouragés par les spectateurs. La grande majorité du public soutenait Shinrei, ils le trouvaient plus sympathique que Keikoku qui ne faisait jamais attention à eux. Ces gens-là furent donc très déçus quand, à la dixième bouteille, leur favori s'effondra ivre mort sur la table. Le maître des eaux n'avait jamais bu de saké, ce n'était pas digne d'un bon petit mibu modèle, alors forcément il n'était pas habitué.

Le gagnant en était à sa douzième bouteille, et il continuait à boire malgré la défaite de son adversaire. Dire qu'il était ivre était un euphémisme, « raide déchiré » était plus proche de la réalité.

Keikoku avait déjà bu du saké, il avait même déjà été un peu saoul, mais jamais à ce point. Il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui se tordait dans tous les sens, il n'entendait plus très bien ce que les gens lui disaient et il s'en foutait. Il essaya de se lever mais perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol. Et le pire c'est qu'il trouvait ça très drôle.

Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se releva péniblement et décida d'aller faire un tour dehors avec ses bouteilles de saké, il lui en restait encore pas mal. Il avait pourtant un pressentiment, il sentait que si il continuait à boire ce soir, il prendrait une décision qui changerait le cours de son existence. Mais son cerveau noyé dans l'alcool se fichait des intuitions et lui commandait de boire le plus possible, le jeune homme oublia donc son étrange pressentiment.

Et après ça, plus rien. Le noir total.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le jeune homme émergea, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la fin de soirée et ne savait pas où il était. Il souffrait de la pire gueule de bois de sa vie, son cerveau était encore embrumé par l'alcool ce qui, étant donné que son cerveau était déjà pas mal embrumé le reste du temps, voulait dire qu'il était _vraiment _dans le cirage.

Il se redressa péniblement et regarda autour de lui d'un air éteint. Il était dans une chambre, plus précisément dans un lit, mais il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Et pourquoi était-il nu ?

Un grognement lui apprit qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit.

Keikoku se tourna vers la source du grognement et découvrit une personne endormie, de dos. Difficile de savoir si il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, tout ce qu'il distinguait c'étaient les longs cheveux rouges de la personne.

Des cheveux rouges, et une paire de lunettes opaques sur la table de chevet.

L'individu se retourna dans son sommeil, le jeune mibu put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Bizarrement, cet homme semblait familier au jeune guerrier, il savait qu'il le connaissait, mais il lui était impossible de l'identifier.

L'homme finit par se réveiller, il ouvrit doucement les yeux révélant deux pupilles rouges.

L'ex roi rouge.

Dans cette situation, n'importe qui aurait poussé un cri d'horreur et se serait agenouillé devant l'ex roi pour implorer son pardon. Mais Keikoku n'était pas n'importe qui. Il se contenta de saluer son chef d'un signe de la main.

L'ex roi rouge, quant à lui, avait du mal à se souvenir des évènements de la nuit passée. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, mais il sentait la présence à ses côtés. Shihodo, sûrement, ça ne serait pas la première fois. Etant myope comme une taupe, il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte que l'individu dans son lit était à l'opposé de son amie.

Shihodo était brune, son compagnon de cette nuit était blond.

Shihodo était adulte, sa nouvelle conquête était adolescent.

Et surtout, Shihodo était une femme.

Tâtonnant un peu, le bigleux attrapa ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'était pas en compagnie de Shihodo. Il ne connaissait pas le jeune homme qui était à ses côtés, il se sentait honteux. Il devait passer pour un vieux vicelard qui fait boire les jeunes pour abuser d'eux, une telle réputation n'était pas acceptable pour le chef du clan.

« Hum… cette situation est très gênante, fit-il en évitant le regard de l'ado. Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?

- L'ex roi rouge, répondit le jeune homme.

- Ah, ça n'arrange pas les choses… Ecoute, je n'ai aucun souvenir de la nuit passée, mais je regrette vraiment et j'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne, on va oublier cet incident, d'accord ? »

L'ex roi rouge guetta une réponse de la part de l'adolescent, mais celui-ci tardait à répondre. C'était un désastre, se dit le chef du clan. Ce gamin était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait obtenir en le faisant chanter, il avait là un excellent moyen de pression ! L'ex roi ne se laisserait pas manipuler par un gosse, si celui-ci tentait de le faire chanter, il devrait le tuer.

« … Parler de quoi ? » Demanda enfin le garçon.

Le roi soupira de soulagement. Ce gamin semblait légèrement retardé, il ne risquait rien.

« De rien, oublie ça. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je suis Keikoku des Cinq Planètes.

- Oh tu fais partie des nouvelles Cinq Planètes, c'est bien j'espère que tu feras du bon boulot. Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que quelqu'un ne te surprenne ici. Et si jamais tu croises quelqu'un dans le couloir, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu es venu pour tenter de m'assassiner. »

Si d'apparence il pouvait sembler simplet et gentil, l'ex roi rouge était en réalité fourbe et cruel. Ce Keikoku lui semblait être un peu débile, alors il lui obéirait sans se poser de questions. Si il tuait le jeune homme dans sa chambre, ça ferait désordre et les gens trouveraient ça louche, alors que si le Planète se faisait chopper dans un couloir et disait qu'il venait pour tuer le chef du clan, il serait mis à mort immédiatement et ne risquerait plus de parler.

Ce que le diabolique chef des mibu ne réalisa pas, c'est que le jeune guerrier qui avait toujours l'air éteint semblait s'être illuminé à ces paroles. Il venait de donner à Keikoku une idée géniale, un but dans la vie (qui le ferait d'ailleurs bien chier quelques temps plus tard.)

En quittant les appartements de l'ex roi rouge, le nouveau Planète se dit que Yuan lui avait menti. Il ne se sentait pas différent d'avant, pas plus mature, pas plus fort. Peut-être que ça ne marchait qu'avec les filles… En tout cas, il avait maintenant une grande mission à accomplir.

Il allait tuer l'ex roi rouge et devenir le plus fort.

Fin du flash back 

« Dis donc, c'est bien beau de poser des questions sur la vie sexuelle des autres, Marisu, mais tu ne m'a rien dit sur la tienne, fit remarquer Akari.

- Moi ? Oh il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, je suis hétéro.

- Et ta première fois ?

- Oh, mis à part l'acte en lui-même qui était vraiment raté, c'était génial.

- Hein ? Explique-moi ça. »

Et la jeune fille s'exécuta.

**Flash Back**

Marisu roula juste à temps sur le côté. Le sabre ennemi s'abattit avec violence à deux centimètres de son visage. Alerte, la jeune fille profita de l'ouverture pour donner un coup à son adversaire, malheureusement celui-ci esquiva très facilement et contre-attaqua. Cette fois, l'apprentie guerrière ne put éviter l'attaque et reçut le sabre dans le ventre. En comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas esquiver, elle avait décidé d'encaisser le coup pour saisir l'opportunité de toucher son ennemi. Le problème, et elle s'en rendit compte en contractant ses abdominaux, c'est qu'à force de se gaver de délicieuses cochonneries ultra sucrées avachie sur son futon, les abdos finissent par en pâtir et nous lâcher au moment où on a le plus besoin d'eux. On entendit donc un charmant « blorp » quand la lame du sabre de son adversaire s'enfonça dans la gelée qui était sensée lui servir d'abdos. La douleur était très intense, mais la jeune fille était courageuse, elle n'abandonnerait pas pour autant. Elle rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait et pointa son sabre en direction de la gorge de son adversaire.

Mal visé, la pointe de sa lame se retrouva à menacer l'oreille gauche de son ennemi. Pourtant, ce dernier lâcha son arme et blêmit.

« Hein ? J'ai gagné ? Je suis la meilleure ? S'étonna la jeune fille, incrédule.

- Non, c'est pas ça…Ton kimono s'est ouvert lors de ma dernière attaque.

- Oh ! »

Rougissante, Marisu referma son vêtement en évitant le regard de son maître. Celui-ci ramassa les sabres en bois qu'ils avaient laissé tomber sur le sol, gêné.

Ça faisait maintenant six ans qu'il s'occupait de l'aspirante guerrière, elle n'était pas très forte mais acharnée, il ne perdait pas espoir d'en faire un jour une combattante potable. Mais la jeune fille avait 15 ans à ce jour, elle n'était plus la petite fille qui l'avait harcelé pendant des jours pour qu'il accepte de l'entraîner. Elle avait maintenant l'air d'une adulte et ça le troublait de plus en plus. Le problème était qu'il avait 35 ans, soit 20 ans de plus que son élève, il était issu d'une puissante famille de guerriers et il serait forcément obligé d'aller livrer bataille un jour ou l'autre, il ne voulait pas trop s'attacher à la jeune fille sinon la séparation serait trop douloureuse.

Et en plus, il était marié et avait deux enfants.

Marisu aussi était très troublée par son professeur. Après tout, il était plutôt mignon et était l'un des seuls hommes de moins de 50 ans du village. Elle était encore jeune et candide, elle savait que séduire son maître ne serait pas une bonne chose, et elle ne savait pas si elle serait prête à… répondre aux attentes d'un homme de son âge.

C'est donc très tourmentée que la jeune fille rentra chez elle ce jour-là. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, était-elle prête à… aller jusqu'au bout avec son maître ? Et si elle ne le satisfaisait pas ? Et si elle était un mauvais coup ? Toutes ces questions lui prenaient la tête, elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle en négligeait son entraînement.

« Salut, Marisutsana ! » L'appela quelqu'un.

L'apprentie guerrière soupira. Elle n'avait aucun mal à identifier la voix, c'était son ami Misao qui l'appelait. C'était le seul garçon de son âge dans le village, ils s'entendaient très bien mais le jeune homme était très amoureux d'elle et cela la gênait un peu étant donné que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. En même temps, elle faisait tout pour que son ami conserve ses sentiments, ça flattait son ego.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir un problème, quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je me demande si je serai capable de garder un homme.

- Hein ?

- Oui, rien ne m'assure que, quand j'aurai trouvé l'homme de ma vie, il voudra bien rester auprès de moi. On pourrait vivre de bons moments quelques jours, et il puis il se lasserait de moi si j'étais incapable de… le satisfaire.

- Satisfaire ? Répéta son ami un peu mal à l'aise. Tu veux dire…

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je crois que ce qu'il me faut c'est de l'entraînement, beaucoup d'entraînement.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, je suis ton homme ! »

La jeune fille hésitait. Misao était mignon et elle avait pleinement confiance en lui, mais elle avait peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais bon, il lui fallait de l'entraînement et tout était bon pour séduire son maître !

« D'accord, je veux bien m'entraîner avec toi.

- Génial, on n'a qu'à commencer ce soir. Viens chez moi à 20 heures, mes parents ne sont pas là, on sera plus tranquilles. »

C'est le cœur léger que Marisu rentra chez elle. Elle avait enfin trouvé une solution à ses problèmes, demain elle serait une femme et pourrait enfin déclarer sa flamme à son bien aimé professeur. Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle explique à Misao qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle se servait simplement de lui. Il comprendrait, il était tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il accepterait tout de sa part.

Après le repas, la jeune fille sortit dans l'idée d'aller s'entraîner. En chemin, elle croisa son maître, son cœur manqua un battement. Qu'il était beau ! Jamais elle n'avait vu d'hommes aussi beau dans sa vie (en même temps elle n'avait jamais quitté son village natal où les hommes de moins de 50 ans étaient rares) et demain, il serait à elle toute seule !

« Tiens, Marisu, tu vas t'entraîner ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai décidé de m'entraîner une heure tous les jours à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Ainsi je deviendrai plus vite une grande guerrière !

- C'est sûr ça ne peut que t'être bénéfique.

- Vous verrez, maître, je deviendrai la plus forte des guerrières, je battrai le légendaire Kyo aux Yeux de Démon et vous serez fier de moi ! »

Le professeur ne dit rien. Comment expliquer à une fille qui n'a fait que très peu de progrès en 6 ans qu'elle n'a aucune chance de gagner contre l'homme le plus fort du monde ? Ca risquerait de tuer la volonté de sa jeune élève, il se contenta donc de sourire.

« Tu es une fille très déterminée, c'est bien. »

Ces mots sonnaient comme une déclaration d'amour aux oreilles de la jeune fille, elle était aux anges. Son maître était fou d'amour pour elle, sinon il n'aurait jamais dit ces mots d'une façon si douce et aimante, elle décida donc de se lancer.

« Professeur, je… depuis quelques temps je… Attendez une minute, vous ne portez plus votre alliance ?

- Ah… oui j'ai quitté ma femme aujourd'hui, je crois que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Enfin non, je veux dire c'est vraiment terrible, la séparation a dû être douloureuse… Ecoutez, demain je serai devenue une femme, on en reparlera à ce moment-là.

- Euh… oui si tu veux. »

Encore plus troublé, le maître regarda son élève s'éloigner. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'une personne, dans l'ombre, l'épiait d'un air mauvais.

Ce soir-là, à 19h, une Marisu toute émoustillée frappa à la porte de la maison de son ami et « entraîneur ». Elle avait une heure d'avance, mais où était le problème ? Misao ne faisait jamais rien de particulier, il n'avait aucun ami à part elle, elle ne risquait pas de le déranger.

Pourtant, la jeune fille avait beau frapper, son ami ne répondait pas. Il n'était pas sorti, elle voyait de la lumière en provenance de l'étage, et il n'était sûrement pas occupé, il ne faisait jamais rien. Alors lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ? L'apprentie guerrière fut horrifiée à cette idée. Elle attrapa une lourde pierre qui traînait là et elle s'engouffra dans la demeure.

Pas de traces de lutte dans le salon, mais elle entendait des cris étouffés en provenance de l'étage. Courageuse comme elle l'était, elle raffermit sa prise sur son arme improvisée et monta prudemment l'escalier. Il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre de Misao, c'était sûrement là qu'il se faisait agresser. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et, prenant une grande inspiration, elle l'ouvrit à coup de pied.

Ce qu'elle vit la figea d'horreur. Misao n'était pas du tout en train de se faire agresser, loin de là. Il était dans son lit, complètement nu et étroitement enlacé avec un autre homme.

Pas n'importe quel autre homme, le maître de Marisu.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Balbutia cette dernière, choquée. Vous… »

Elle était incapable de continuer, la surprise la rendait muette. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, Misao était amoureux d'elle ! Et son maître avait plaqué sa femme pour elle ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être gay ! Ils lui appartenaient, ils lui étaient dévoués, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs !

A moins que… Peut-être que les deux hommes s'étaient consolés mutuellement parce qu'ils pensaient n'avoir aucune chance avec elle. Misao savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et le maître avait peut-être mal interprété ses paroles de cet après-midi. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait une femme le lendemain, il avait pu croire qu'elle avait un petit ami avec qui elle avait l'intention de coucher.

« Je crois que j'ai compris, fit-elle. Vous étiez tous les deux tellement amoureux de moi que vous vous êtes rabattus l'un sur l'autre par dépit. »

Les amants échangèrent un regard.

« Ah non, pas du tout, répondit le plus jeune.

- Quoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille stupéfaite.

- Notre relation n'a rien a voir avec toi, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'on se fréquente.

- Mais ! Tout a l'heure tu m'as proposé de « m'entraîner » ! Comment as-tu pu me demander une chose pareille si tu étais déjà avec quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas le droit d'entraîner une amie à faire de la cuisine si j'ai un petit ami ? Je ne vois pas trop le rapport.

- Faire la cuisine ? Tu voulais être mon coach de cuisine ? Fit-elle, surprise.

- Ben oui, c'est bien de ça que tu parlais quand tu disais « satisfaire un homme », non ? »

Alors c'était juste un terrible malentendu, Misao n'avait jamais envisagé de coucher avec elle, il n'était peut-être même pas amoureux d'elle !

« Mais et vous, maître ? Vous êtes troublé par moi, la voix off l'a dit ! »

Premièrement ce n'est pas une voix off mais une narration, deuxièmement un personnage n'a pas à se rendre compte de la présence d'une narration, non mais oh.

« C'est vrai que tu me troubles, admit le professeur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux ou attiré par toi. Je suis troublé pour plusieurs raisons : je te trouve très jolie et j'étais étonné de ne pas être attiré par toi, ça m'a permis de me remettre en question sexuellement. Ensuite, je te trouve très sympathique mais c'est la première fois que je m'entends bien avec une personne faible, d'habitude je les méprise. Du coup j'étais perturbé, je me demandais si le fait que je t'aime bien alors que tu sais à peine tenir ton sabre signifiait que je devenais faible moi aussi. »

La jeune fille encaissait difficilement ces informations. Alors les deux hommes qu'elle croyait être terriblement amoureux d'elle n'étaient pas tombé sous son charme de déesse ? C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Misao était _son_ amoureux transi qui ne servait qu'à flatter son ego, et le maître était _son_ grand amour. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça à elle, et en plus ils l'insultaient en prétendant qu'elle était faible ! Pire, qu'elle avait besoin de cours de cuisine !

Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main serra la pierre qu'elle tenait toujours. Elle avait presque oublié la présence de cette arme. Folle de rage, elle se jeta sur le lit et frappa le crâne de Misao de toutes ses forces avec la pierre.

Le jeune homme n'était pas un samouraï, il n'avait jamais touché à un sabre de sa vie, il était donc beaucoup moins fort que sa meurtrière et n'esquiva pas. Il mourut sur le coup.

Marisu, les traits déformés par la rage, s'attaqua ensuite à son maître. Lui, il était plus fort qu'elle, il aurait pu facilement se débarrasser d'elle, en d'autres circonstances. Oui, les circonstances jouaient en la faveur de l'apprentie guerrière car son professeur n'avait pas emmené son sabre, et de plus il était trop bouleversé par la mort de l'amour de sa vie pour réagir. L'élève le prit par surprise, il mourut lui aussi à cause d'une blessure à la tête.

La meurtrière contempla son œuvre. Elle n'en revenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle avait tué les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ! Mais ce n'était pas le pire, elle avait tué des gens de sang froid ! C'étaient ses premiers meurtres, à seulement 15 ans. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle tomba à genoux.

Enfin elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait réussi l'épreuve ultime pour devenir une véritable guerrière, le meurtre ! Son cœur était finalement devenu celui d'une samouraï, son maître serait très fier d'elle !… Ah non elle venait de le tuer, zut. Tant pis, ses parents seraient heureux pour elle.

Il n'empêche que ce n'était pas prudent de laisser les corps ainsi, même dans son petit village il fallait respecter les lois. Il lui fallait se débarrasser des cadavres au plus vite. Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'était pas très grande ni très forte alors elle aurait beaucoup de mal à transporter toute seule les corps de ces hommes qui faisaient bien 20 kilos de plus qu'elle. Il commençait à faire nuit, le village devait être désert, elle pourrait normalement se déplacer sans problèmes. Décidée, elle attrapa le bras de son maître et entreprit de le tirer dehors. Elle avait l'intention de balancer le corps dans le puit du village, il n'était pas loin et suffisamment profond pour accueillir deux corps sans qu'on s'aperçoive de rien.

Elle réussit à traîner le corps sur un kilomètre sans rencontrer âme qui vive, elle était épuisée mais s'efforçait de continuer. Soudain, une silhouette se dressa devant elle, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, elle était foutue.

« Tremble, gamine, ta dernière heure est arrivée ! »

Elle ne distinguait pas le visage de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, il portait un masque ninja. L'homme ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que la jeune fille traînait un cadavre.

Vraiment, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

« Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te donner mon nom ? Pourquoi porter un masque si je ne veux pas rester incognito ? Je suis un ninja d'Iga, je suis venu pour assassiner l'héritier d'une famille qui a trahi les Tokugawa.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Les habitants de ce village sont ma famille, je donnerai ma vie pour chacun d'eux ! S'écria l'apprentie guerrière en brandissant sa pierre d'un air menaçant.

- Pff, tu crois vraiment que tu pourras me battre ? Je suis un ninja d'élite, entraîné par le futur Shogun ! Toi tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille de campagne, tu n'as même pas de sabre ! Je vais tuer Shido Zakuma et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, dégage de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas mourir toi aussi.

- Shido Zakuma ? Mon maître ? »

La jeune fille jeta un regard au cadavre qu'elle traînait, le ninja l'imita et comprit.

« … J'arrive trop tard, on dirait, remarqua-t-il.

- Oui…

- Alors j'ai fait tout ce chemin depuis Edo pour rien ? J'ai été pris de vitesse par une gamine avec une pierre ?

- Il y a peut-être un moyen pour que vous n'ayez pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien… »

C'est ainsi que Marisu convainquit le ninja de l'aider à transporter les corps jusqu'au puit. Une fois débarrassés des corps, le nouveau complice de la jeune fille se tourna vers celle-ci.

« Ca fera 100 ryos.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas cet argent ! Je pensais que tu m'aiderais gratuitement !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu me trouves incroyablement belle et que tu veux tout faire pour me séduire, répondit la guerrière, sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Je crois que tu te surestimes un peu trop. Paie-moi ou je te tue.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, et ça te rapportera quoi de me tuer ?

- Au moins tu la fermera, soupira le ninja. Alors comment tu comptes me payer ?

- Eh bien… Ce soir j'ai vécu un traumatisme horrible, les deux hommes de ma vie sont morts sous mes yeux.

- Tu les a tués.

- Et ce soir devait être un soir très spécial pour moi et l'un d'eux, mais comme il est mort…

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas le tuer.

- Il devait faire de moi une femme, tu saisis ?

- Ouais, mort il aura du mal.

- Alors… tu ne voudrais pas le remplacer ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ? T'es complètement cinglée !

- Tu es cruel, je viens quand même de perdre deux êtres chers ! Sanglota-t-elle.

- Mais c'est toi qui les a tués !

- C'est pas une raison ! »

Le ninja soupira, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Si tout s'était bien passé, il aurait trouvé Zakuma bien en vie, il l'aurait tué et serait parti immédiatement. Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas bien passé et il se retrouvait avec une psychopathe qui se prenait pour une victime collée à ses basques.

Il regarda longuement la fille, légèrement agacé. Au fond, elle était plutôt jolie, un peu cinglée mais jolie, et puis si il lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait, elle lui foutrait la paix. Et puis, même si ça lui écorchait l'esprit de l'admettre, il en avait un peu envie.

« Pff, si je… fais de toi une femme, tu me lâcheras ?

- Bien sûr ! Assura la jeune fille, toute contente.

- Bon… »

Et il s'exécuta.

Marisu était plutôt contente, au final elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie et son meilleur ami, mais elle était devenue une vraie femme et avait enfin obtenu un cœur de guerrière. Tout était bien qui finissait bien… enfin, à peu près.

Fin du flash back 

« Donc, ta première fois c'était avec ton maître d'armes, résuma Akari après avoir entendu le récit de son ami.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je l'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé, acquiesça son amie

- Oui, la première fois c'est important de le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment, sinon c'est raté.

- Je me demande comment ça se passera pour Akira, il ne faudra pas que ça soit raté, sinon il sera traumatisé, se demanda Marisu.

- Ouais, il a déjà suffisamment de raisons d'être traumatisé, approuva la shaman. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la vie amoureuse d'Akira, comme celle des autres Sacrés du Ciel, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

Marisu était rassurée, si Akari était le « cupidon » des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, elle ferait tout pour la caser avec Luciole.

Après tout, elles étaient amies, et l'apprentie guerrière avait toute confiance en la shaman.

h

… Alors c'était tout pourri ? Reviews please


	5. Chapter 5

Re salut à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus court que le dernier et qui a mis plus de temps à venir… je sais c'est pas logique. En fait c'est parce que je suis revenue chez mon père il y a seulement deux jours, il a fallu se réhabituer c'est pas facile (matelas pas confortable, télé qui capte pas, bouffe infâme parce que c'est moi qui cuisine…). Bref, voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, avec un tout nouvel objectif (et nouveau perso) pour la Kyo team histoire qu'ils ne fassent pas que charcuter tout sur leur passage sans but précis.

Bon, voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira.

RAR :

Lady Killer : Merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu Moi personnellement j'suis une inconditionnelle du yaoi, en fait pour tout dire mon rêve le plus fou c'est de devenir un mec pour vivre une grande histoire d'amuur homosexuelle, mais ça restera un rêve l'opération coûte un peu cher. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça t'aie plu malgré que tu n'aime pas le shonen ai Et pour les Luciole Junior pas de problème, mais l'accouplement avec les personnages imaginaires est interdite par la loi donc on va faire ça par insémination artificielle, il faudrait que tu m'envoies des ovules par la poste ( en collissimo si possible ) je les mélangerai avec le sperme de luciole et après je te renvoie le tout, j'espère que tu nous fera de beaux bébés T'as raison la philosophie de la vie de Luciole ça vaut mieux que tous les anti dépresseurs, vive Lui

Kanzen : Merci pour ta review, par contre en fait elle va pas s'en prendre plein la gueule dans ce chap, mais après tu verras elle aura plein de blessures et même des beaux duels bien violents hihi j'ai hâte de les écrire. Elle agonise pas parce que en fait elle est super habituée à le perdre maintenant, c'est comme Luciole dans le tome 14 qui perd un bras et s'en rend plus compte, c'est parce que maintenant il est blasé, mais t'inquiète elle agonisera. En fait à l'origine je voulais juste faire le flash back de Luciole, mais je me suis dit que si je mettais l'avertissement shonen ai et qu'on ne parlait que du dépucelage de Luciole, les gens devineraient tout de suite qu'il finirait avec un mec, alors j'ai décidé de faire les deux autres mais j'avais pas vraiment d'idées, j'improvisais vraiment au fur et à mesure. T'es vraiment une sadique, tes amis qui te font chier faut les frapper, craquer les articulations c'est trop sournois. Moi perso j'ai des grosses chaussures avec du métal au bout de la semelle, je leur donne des coups de pied avec ça, c'est vachement marrant tu devrais essayer

Cactus07 : Marisu narcissique ? Naon elle n'a aucun défaut Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Princesse d'argent : Merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre t'aie plu J'trouve que pour le coup, c'est plutôt Marisu qui fait psychopathe, mais bon c'est lié à sa connerie aussi, elle y peut rien la pauvre si elle est née avec un demi cerveau de raton laveur. J'espère que la suite te plaira

I Wish I Was Her : merchi pour ta review, huhu encore tout plein de compliments, j'vais plus avoir de sang dans le corps à force de rougir comme ça Marisu est indescriptible, quoique moi j'dirais qu'elle est consternante, mais c'est ptetr pas suffisant pour la cerner vraiment… contente que la première fois de Luciole t'aie plu, j'avais peur que ça passe mal qu'il se tape l'ex roi rouge… C'est le premier flash back que j'avais imaginé, les autres je les ai vraiment faits au feeling. J'espère que la suite te plaira

l

l

Bon voilà j'ai fait le tour, bonne lecture.

l

l

l

« Alors comme ça tu as été recueilli très jeune par Kyo ? »

Akira était sur ses gardes. Marisu lui posait des questions sur son passé et ses sentiments dans le but de le « psychanalyser ». Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Akari avait trouvé l'idée de son amie très drôle et avait forcé le gamin à accepter sinon elle révèlerait qu'il avait peur des chenilles. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, si les autres avaient appris sa phobie des chenilles, Bonten se serait lourdement moqué de lui et Luciole aurait titillé encore plus de chenilles devant lui rien que pour le faire chier, c'est qu'il était cruel ce mou du cerveau (en réalité il y avait très peu de chances que le mibu pense à tripoter les insectes dans un but particulier, mais Akira était légèrement parano sur les bords).

« …Oui et alors ?

- Oh, rien, je demande juste pour essayer de mesurer l'ampleur de ton affection pour Kyo, expliqua la jeune fille.

- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE KYO ! Hurla l'ado, rouge comme une tomate.

- Hm hm, intéressant… »

Marisu griffonna quelque chose sur une feuille de papier qui lui servait à « prendre des notes ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? L'interrogea Akira, inquiet.

- Rien, ne fais pas attention.

- Ça me concerne j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Oublie ça, apprécie-tu les autres Sacrés du Ciel ?

- Bonten n'est qu'une bête qui ne nous sert à rien, Luciole a de la semoule à la place du cerveau et Akari est une cinglée tyrannique, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kyo les a accepté à ses côtés, on serait mieux sans eux.

- Hm hm…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'impatienta le samouraï.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes parents ?

- Non, je ne les ai pas connus.

- Et tu les imagine comment ? Continua l'apprentie guerrière.

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé…

- Hm hm… »

Une fois de plus, Marisu griffonna quelques mots sur sa feuille. Akira était excédé.

« Et sinon, as-tu déjà eu des petites amies ?

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça. Quand on passe ses journées à massacrer tout ce qui bouge, on ne s'emmerde pas avec ce genre de futilités.

- Ça devrait te manquer quand même, tu n'as jamais eu envie de donner de l'affection à quelqu'un ? A moins que tu ne donnes déjà toute ton affection à… quelqu'un ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Gronda le gamin.

- Rien, rien. Et sinon tu as déjà fait des rêves érotiques sur un de tes compagnons ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire l'identité de la personne, la couleur de ses cheveux suffira.

- Mais ! Je n'ai jamais fait de tels rêves sur eux ! S'indigna-t-il.

- As-tu déjà rêvé de Kyo en tablier rose te prenant dans ses bras et te berçant en te chantant une chanson ?

- Mais non !

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de temps en temps de regarder tes équipiers quand ils sont nus ?

- Non ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Peux-tu me raconter ton dernier rêve ? »

Akira se gratta la tête, son dernier rêve était vraiment bizarre il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de le raconter à cette fille qui se prenait pour une psy.

« C'était un rêve assez étrange, j'étais aveugle et j'avais volé le corps de Kyo. Le corps était pris dans une glace magique qui ne fondait pas, et j'étais devenu l'ennemi de Kyo parce que j'avais piqué son corps, il n'était pas content.

- Tu veux dire que Kyo pris dans la glace t'engueulait ?

- Non, il n'était pas dans son corps, il avait pris possession du corps d'un autre type, c'était bizarre il avait les cheveux courts.

- Donc tu as d'une part le corps de Kyo tel qu'il est maintenant, prit dans la glace, complètement sous ton contrôle, et de l'autre l'âme de Kyo qui n'est plus dans son corps mais dans celui d'un mec avec des cheveux courts… Et en plus tu es aveugle.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce rêve aie un sens particulier, dit le gamin.

- Au contraire ! Chaque élément de ce rêve est symbolique ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Le corps de Kyo prit dans la glace est le symbole de ton désir purement physique pour ton chef ! En plus le corps est en ta possession et recouvert de glace, _ton élément_ ! Cela signifie que tu as eu une relation physique avec Kyo, que c'était toi le dominant, et que tu continues à le dominer ! Le corps est avec toi mais pas de trace des autres Sacrés du Ciel, tu as donc Kyo pour toi tout seul, et tu le possèdes entièrement il est à ta merci. Mais d'un autre côté, il y a ce Kyo qui n'est pas dans son corps et qui, lui, n'est pas du tout d'accord avec cette relation sordide où il n'a qu'un rôle de poupée gonflable. Ce Kyo a les cheveux courts, les cheveux sont un symbole de puissance, le Kyo que l'on connaît a les cheveux très longs et il est extrêmement puissant, le Kyo de ton rêve doit donc être très faible. Ce Kyo faible peut protester autant qu'il veut, il ne peut rien contre toi, tu domines aussi bien son âme que son corps. Et tu dis être aveugle ?

- Euh…oui, mais je vois quand même, c'est bizarre, répondit le garçon, encore sous le choc des révélations.

- Dans l'histoire d'Œdipe, celui-ci tue son père et épouse sa mère. Quand il apprend que sa femme est sa mère, horrifié, il se crève les yeux et part s'exiler dans le désert. Ta perte de vue dans ce rêve signifie que tu t'identifies à Œdipe, et qu'une fois ta relation avec Kyo consommée, tu t'es senti coupable d'avoir couché avec ton parent, mais tu as continué malgré tout, c'est donc que tes sentiments pour Kyo sont plus importants que ta morale.

- …Mais t'es complètement cinglée ! C'est quoi ces interprétations stupides ? Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? »

La jeune fille nota encore deux ou trois remarques sur le bout de papier, relut rapidement ses analyses et se tourna vers son « patient ».

« Je te prends pour un gamin complexé par son jeune âge et sa taille, qui ressent constamment le besoin de faire ses preuves. Toute ton affection est concentrée sur Kyo, tu considères tous ses proches comme tes rivaux parce que tu voudrais que l'intense amour que tu lui portes soit réciproque, et que votre relation soit totalement exclusive. Je pense que tu es complètement fanatique et que tu pourrais devenir dangereux, tuer tes équipiers pour Kyo par exemple. Je pense aussi que tu considères Kyo comme ta seule famille, comme tes parents parce que d'une certaine façon c'est lui qui t'a donné naissance en t'offrant une nouvelle vie. Alors tu es atteint du complexe d'Œdipe, tu es amoureux de ton parent. En résumé, je pense que tu es quelqu'un d'agressif et de malsain, et la cause en est Kyo. Mais surtout ne t'inquiètes pas, quand il mourra tu iras beaucoup mieux… ou alors tu deviendras schizophrène et imiteras la personnalité de ton mentor. Ne le prends pas mal, hein ? A part ça tu es à peu près normal ! »

Akira essayait d'enregistrer les informations. Alors comme ça il était « agressif et malsain » ? Heureusement que ces accusations ne venait pas d'une spécialiste, sinon il se serait peut-être un peu remis en question. Là, il était juste vexé, énervé et avait très envie de tester sa nouvelle attaque « la grande croix du démon des glaces » sur cette insolente qui se prenait pour une psy.

L'adolescent toisa un moment la jeune fille du regard. Elle arborait un air heureux et fière d'elle, comme si elle venait de faire la bonne action du siècle, ce qui eut le don de mettre le samouraï hors de lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son sabre sur Marisu, celle-ci fut sauvée in extremis par Bontenmaru. Comme quoi la bête pouvait se rendre utile de temps en temps.

« Calme-toi, Akira, fit le borgne. Si tu la tues, c'est toi qui redeviendras la bonne à tout faire, et ça serait vraiment catastrophique.

- Grmpf… C'est vrai, je ne supporterai plus de faire toutes les corvées, approuva le gamin. Mais pourquoi tu trouverais ça catastrophique ? Tu aurais de la compassion pour moi ?

- Non c'est juste que quand tu faisais la lessive, on retrouvait nos fringues encore plus crades qu'auparavant, à croire que tu les lavais avec de la terre.

- Ben… quand il n'y avait plus de savon, il fallait bien faire avec les moyens du bord, répondit-il, gêné.

- Attends, tu lavais vraiment nos fringues avec de la terre ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Je vais le dire à Akari elle va te passer un savon, tu sais à quel point elle tient à ses kimonos ! »

Malheureusement pour Akira, Bontenmaru était du genre à tenir parole. Le pauvre gamin fut donc tabassé par la shaman, sans même avoir pu se défouler avant sur Marisu. Il était vraiment maudit.

« Je n'aime pas cette région », fit Luciole.

Après quatre jours de marche, ils étaient arrivés dans une région assez reculée du pays. C'était une contrée presque déserte, les terres n'étaient pas cultivées et il y avait très peu d'habitants.

« C'est vrai qu'on dirait une terre fantôme, c'est glauque, approuva Bontenmaru.

- Non ce n'est pas ça… J'ai l'impression que si on reste sur ce territoire, il va nous arriver des tas d'ennuis, expliqua le mibu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna le borgne.

- … J'en sais rien. »

Bonten soupira, Luciole était vraiment un cas. Mais il avait souvent de bonnes intuitions, même si il était toujours dans les vapes, il n'en était pas moins perspicace, mieux valait tenir compte de ses « pressentiments ».

« Moi je sais pourquoi cette région te fait froid dans le dos, intervint Akira. C'est ici qu'est née la légende de la Princesse de Glace.

- Qui ça ? Demanda le mibu.

- Bah, c'est sûrement une invention du gamin, répondit le borgne. Mais le nom est sympa, ça sera ton nouveau surnom, Akira.

- Et puis quoi encore ? La Princesse de Glace existe vraiment !

- C'est vrai, j'en ai entendu parler, approuva Akari.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Marisu, grincheuse. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait vraiment existé, ce n'est qu'une légende stupide. »

Les samouraïs n'étaient pas dupe, la bonniche était jalouse parce qu'ils parlaient d'une autre fille. Elle était vraiment égocentrique, ils ne faisaient qu'évoquer une légende de la région !

« Et si tu nous la racontais, cette légende ? Proposa Kyo à son serviteur le plus jeune.

- Oui, d'accord. Ça c'est passé il y a quelques années, on ne sait pas quand exactement, parce qu'il n'y a eu aucun survivant.

- Si il n'y avait eu aucun survivant, la légende ne serait pas née », objecta Luciole.

Akira grogna, il voulait raconter cette histoire correctement mais ça ne serait pas possible si ses crétins de coéquipiers le coupaient constamment.

« C'est juste un détail. A l'époque, une fille vivait dans un village de la région. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et très gentille. C'est bien simple, tout le monde l'adorait. Elle avait des dizaines de prétendants et comptait se marier avec son amour d'enfance, un jeune samouraï. Elle s'entendait à merveilles avec ses parents, il n'y avait aucune part d'ombre dans sa vie, elle vivait un véritable conte de fée, c'est pour ça que tout le monde l'appelait « Princesse ». Mais un jour, tout a basculé.

« C'était la veille de son anniversaire, sa famille et ses amis avaient préparé une grande fête en son honneur, elle était ravie et toute excitée. Chaque détail de sa vie était écrit depuis sa naissance, de son mariage avec l'aspirant samouraï au nombre d'enfants qu'elle aurait, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Beaucoup de femmes vivent la même chose, elle s'estimait heureuse d'être tombée amoureuse du mari que ses parents lui avaient choisi, ce n'était malheureusement pas souvent le cas pour les autres femmes. Elle ne se posait pas trop de questions par rapport à son futur, sa vie lui convenait, tant pis si elle manquait d'imprévu. Etrangement, ce soir-là alors qu'elle rêvassait à la grande fête qui l'attendait le lendemain, elle commença à se poser des questions. Une vie de femme au foyer lui conviendrait-elle ? Comment ferait-elle si son mari mourait au cours d'un combat ? Supporterait-elle de rester inactive pendant que son mari ramènerait de l'argent à la maison ? Et là, quelqu'un fit irruption dans sa chambre et répondit à toutes ses questions.

« C'était un grand homme avec un air plutôt étrange, la puissance semblait émaner de chaque parcelle de son corps, jamais encore elle n'avait vu d'homme aussi impressionnant. La fille, effrayée voulut appeler à l'aide, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l'homme la lui couvrait d'une main. Il était très rapide, elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Etais-ce ça, la rapidité d'un grand samouraï ? Se demanda-t-elle. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle n'était pas importante, elle faisait partie d'une famille d'humbles agriculteurs, pourquoi un grand guerrier débarquait-il dans sa chambre ? L'homme toisa un moment la jeune fille du regard puis répondit à ses interrogations. Elle allait avoir 16 ans le lendemain, elle était devenue une femme très belle et intelligente, il était temps pour elle de savoir la vérité.

« Quelle vérité ? S'exclama-t-elle, effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Alors l'homme s'assit tranquillement et lui raconta tout. On lui avait menti depuis le jour de sa naissance. Elle n'était pas la fille de ces humbles agriculteurs, non, elle n'était pas une fille bonne à marier, elle n'était même pas humaine. Pas humaine ? La fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, qu'était-elle alors ? Une déesse, lui répondit l'homme, un être divin. Il lui expliqua alors qu'elle faisait en réalité partie du clan des Dieux, elle avait été enlevée à la naissance par un couple d'humains malhonnêtes lors d'une balade en forêt avec sa nourrice. Ils avaient assassiné de sang froid la nounou et enlevé le bébé. Ce couple l'élevait encore à ce jour.

« L'homme lui confia alors qu'elle n'était pas une simple membre du clan, elle était bien plus que ça. Elle était non seulement la plus belle femme que le clan eut jamais connu, mais elle était aussi la plus puissante. Elle était si forte qu'elle pourrait dominer le monde d'un simple claquement de doigts, elle était l'être le plus fort sur Terre. A cause de ce couple, elle n'avait jamais suivi d'entraînement pour apprendre à se battre, ils étaient du genre à penser qu'une femme est juste bonne à faire le ménage et la vaisselle, quel gâchis.

« Le Dieu lui fit alors une proposition. Si elle rejoignait le clan avec lui, il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Il l'entraînerait personnellement pour qu'elle puisse maîtriser sa force dévastatrice, devenir la plus puissante des guerrières et succéder au chef du clan. Bien sûr, elle demeurerait cachée au sein du clan, en tant que successeur potentiel du roi, elle risquait de s'attirer beaucoup d'ennemi, sa présence au sein du clan resterait donc un secret.

« La jeune fille n'en revenait pas de toutes ces révélations. Elle, une déesse ? Elle, la plus puissante des créatures existant en ce monde ? Elle avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant elle sentait au plus profond de son cœur que cet homme lui disait la vérité, ne serais-ce que pour son appartenance au clan divin. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire devait-elle le suivre sans dire au revoir aux gens qui lui étaient chers ? Devait-elle renoncer à sa vie pour suivre cet inconnu ? Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, elle lui donnerait sa réponse demain soir, après sa fête d'anniversaire.

« La jeune fille ne put dormir cette nuit-là, elle repensait sans cesse à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas été enlevée par ses « parents ». Ils l'avaient bien élevée, mais la vie qu'ils lui avaient choisi était tellement insignifiante comparée à celle qu'elle aurait pu avoir ! Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé son avis, pas une fois dans sa vie ils ne lui avaient demandé ce qu'elle pensait des choix qu'ils faisaient à sa place, et s'en rendre compte la mit en colère. Une rage sourde commençait à naître en elle alors qu'elle repensait à toutes ces choses à côté desquelles elle était passée. Elle n'avait pas 16 ans et était déjà passée à côté de sa vie, elle ne voulait plus continuer ainsi.

« Le soir de son anniversaire, la jeune fille avait pris une décision. La rage qu'elle avait ressenti le soir précédent était resté gravé dans son cœur, et alors que tout le monde lui souhaitait du bonheur et la serrait dans leurs bras, froidement elle sortit un sabre. Elle les tua tous, chacun de ses amis avec qui elle avait passé de si bons moments, chaque membre de sa famille qui l'avaient vu grandir et l'avaient soutenue dans les moments difficiles, son fiancé qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, elle les massacra sans la moindre pitié, sans ressentir la moindre émotion.

« Son cœur de jeune fille si gentille avait changé, déchiré par une vie qu'elle n'avait pas eu, excité par l'idée d'une vie qu'elle pourrait avoir, elle n'avait plus rien à faire de son ancienne vie, tout cela la laissait désormais de glace.

« Quittant la scène du drame, l'endroit où elle avait détruit chaque partie de son ancienne vie, la Princesse rejoignit le Dieu et ils regagnèrent leur clan divin. »

Akira jeta un coup d'œil légèrement anxieux à ses compagnons, il espérait avoir fait une bonne prestation. Il fut plutôt satisfait, tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, même Luciole ce qui était la preuve qu'il l'avait vachement bien raconté son histoire.

« Et elle est vraiment devenue la chef du clan ? Demanda Akari.

- Non, elle a quitté le clan quelques temps après l'avoir rejoint. Elle voulait voir le monde de ses propres yeux, apprendre la vie pour devenir plus forte. On raconte qu'elle a été écœurée par les agissements cruels du clan et qu'elle a pris ce prétexte pour s'enfuir.

- Donc pour le moment, elle erre quelque part dans le pays, fit pensivement Bontenmaru. Brr, ça fait froid dans le dos, tu avais raison, Luciole.

- Hm ? Pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci, apparemment tiré de ses pensées.

- Pour ton pressentiment de tout à l'heure, répondit le borgne.

- …Ah.

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

- De quoi ? »

Bonten soupira, essayer de discuter avec Luciole était vraiment éprouvant pour les nerfs.

« Laisse tomber. Cette histoire est quand même tirée par les cheveux, « l'être le plus puissant sur Terre », c'est un peu gros quand même.

- Pas forcément, les mibu sont vraiment très puissant, rétorqua Akari, songeuse. Parce que c'est bien du clan mibu qu'il s'agit.

- Je ne connais pas ce clan, intervint Marisu. Vous le connaissez ? Il est vraiment divin ?

- Kyo en a fait partie et Akari l'a rejoint pendant quelques temps, expliqua le borgne.

- Mais elle n'en faisait pas vraiment partie, elle était juste exploitée comme une esclave », se moqua Akira.

Pour le coup, le gamin aurait mieux fait de se taire. La shaman lui envoya un « souffle du vampire » mais s'arrêta avant de le transformer en momie, après tout ce mioche pouvait toujours servir, et étrangement Kyo avait l'air d'y tenir.

« N'empêche que cette fille ne peut pas être la plus forte, reprit-elle.

- C'est vrai, approuva Luciole.

- Personne n'est plus fort que Kyo, articula péniblement Akira.

- Ça, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dit le concerné. La Princesse de Glace, c'est ça ? Intéressant… on va aller à sa recherche. »

Les serviteurs sursautèrent, leur chef avait parfois des idées vraiment saugrenues, mais ils étaient tous intrigués par cette Princesse et il était normal que Kyo aux Yeux de Démon, l'homme le plus fort veuille se mesurer à quelqu'un qui risquait de lui voler le titre. Il voulait la débusquer et la tuer pour prouver que c'était lui le plus fort.

« Je l'avais dit que ça nous apporterait des ennuis, dit Luciole

- Mais on ne sait même pas si elle est encore vivante, protesta Akari.

- Ni où elle se trouve, ajouta Marisu.

- Le pays est vaste, elle pourrait être n'importe où, renchérit Bontenmaru.

- On est dans la région où elle a vécu, on va interroger les gens d'ici, voir où elle a été vue la dernière fois, et on suivra sa piste jusqu'à la trouver, fit Kyo.

- Ça peut nous prendre des années ! S'exclama la shaman.

- Et alors ? Je ne laisserai personne me prendre le titre du plus fort. »

Akari se résigna, le Démon était intransigeant. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement sa décision, elle était trop jalouse pour accepter de voir l'homme de sa vie courir après une autre femme, super belle et ultra puissante en plus, mais Kyo n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, peu importe l'avis des autres.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux retrouver cette fille ? » Demanda Marisu, complètement perdue.

Il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir, ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle voyageait avec les samouraïs, et comme Kyo n'était pas très causant, elle ne connaissait pas très bien son caractère difficile et son obsession d'obtenir le titre du plus fort.

« C'est évident, non ? Répondit Bonten. C'est pour qu'Akira hérite officiellement du titre.

- Eh ! Si tu m'appelles par ce surnom débile je te tue !

- Pourtant ça te va bien, décréta Luciole.

- De quoi je me mêle ? Et quand on porte un nom d'insecte, on est mal placé pour commenter les noms des autres !

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre aux autres, Princesse, fit Bontenmaru.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Sinon quoi ? »

Fou de rage, le gamin sortit ses sabres et les pointa sur le borgne.

« Par la grande croix du démon des…

- Akira ne lui fais pas de mal ! Intervint Marisu. Tes amis sont prêts à parcourir le pays, à affronter milles dangers pour toi, et c'est comme ça que tu les remercies ? Tu es ingrat !

- C'est vrai, tu es une vilaine princesse, renchérit Bonten. Très vilaine.

- Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, c'est malsain ça te donne un air de pervers, dit Akari.

- De nous deux ça n'est sûrement pas moi le plus pervers, hein Tokich… »

Le travesti fit taire le borgne en lui plantant son bâton dans l'estomac. Akari n'aimait pas qu'on mette son « petit secret » sur le tapis, en plus Marisu n'était au courant de rien. D'ailleurs, cette dernière fut intriguée par les paroles de Bontenmaru.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oublie ça, répondit la shaman. De quoi on parlait ?

- De chercher la Princesse de Glace, rappela Bonten. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on l'appelle la Princesse de Glace ?

- Parce qu'elle a tué tous les gens qu'elle aimait sans ressentir la moindre émotion ? Proposa Marisu.

- Oui, il y a de ça, répondit Akira. Mais on raconte aussi qu'elle se faisait appeler ainsi à cause de la couleur très claire de ces cheveux semblable à la couleur de la glace.

- Si on cherche une fille aux cheveux blancs ça sera plus simple de la repérer, fit remarquer Bonten.

- Bon, et si on partait à la chasse à la Princesse ? » S'impatienta Kyo.

Tous obéirent sans discuter. Ils se mirent en route en discutant de choses et d'autre, inconscients du fait qu'une personne les observait, tapie dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Cette personne les espionnait depuis qu'Akira avait commencé à raconter la Légende, elle était très intriguée par ce groupe de samouraïs, elle sentait que les choses allaient devenir très intéressantes. La personne quitta sa cachette, et on put apercevoir sa longue chevelure blanche se balancer sur ses épaules.

Nos héros passèrent la journée à parcourir le coin et à interroger les rares personnes qu'ils croisaient. Ils n'apprirent pas grand chose, la plupart des passants connaissaient la légende, mais leur version était la même que celle d'Akira. En revanche, une vieille femme leur indiqua comment rejoindre le village, ou plutôt les ruines du village, où avait vécu la légendaire princesse. Ils se mirent en route pour le village, mais il était à deux jours de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent alors en chemin pour la nuit.

Ce soir-là, l'ambiance était assez morose au sein du groupe. Comme toujours, Kyo fumait et buvait silencieusement dans son coin, Luciole était lui aussi à l'écart du groupe, il regardait tranquillement les étoiles tandis que Bontenmaru taquinait Akira. Ce qui était un peu plus inhabituel, c'était qu'Akari s'était isolée elle aussi, elle pensait encore à l'intérêt que portait Kyo à cette Princesse. Il la cherchait pour la tuer, mais le démon, malgré ses airs de dur et sa réputation de samouraï impitoyable, avait un bon fond. Si la Princesse lui plaisait, il était très probable qu'il lui propose de venir avec eux, comme il avait fait pour elle et tous les autres. Et si cette fille était réellement magnifique et puissante, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle pique le démon à Akari, et cette dernière ne le supporterait pas.

Marisu, occupée à préparer le dîner, s'inquiétait de voir ses nouveaux amis si silencieux. Elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais il lui semblait que ce calme était vraiment anormal. Kyo était toujours silencieux, cela ne changeait pas, mais Akari était habituellement gaie et discutait avec les autres, là elle était silencieuse. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était Luciole. D'accord, il s'isolait tous les soirs, mais la jeune fille avait l'impression que ça ne lui correspondait pas vraiment. Le jeune homme était plutôt du genre à s'amuser avec ses amis, à rire comme un fou et à sacrifier sa vie pour les gens qu'il aime, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Si il gardait ce masque impassible et si il s'isolait, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était mal à l'aise. Peut-être même étais-ce à cause d'elle, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle alors il se fermait, il fallait absolument qu'elle le mette en confiance pour qu'il puisse redevenir lui-même !

Mais avant tout, elle devait consoler Akari qui semblait vraiment mal aller. Après avoir mit la viande à cuire, elle alla rejoindre son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien de grave… C'est cette histoire de Princesse de Glace qui m'énerve, répondit la shaman.

- Ah, je comprends. Tu te sens mal à l'idée de tuer cette fille ?

- Pff, t'es vraiment à côté de la plaque, ce qui m'énerve c'est le risque qu'au contraire elle ne meure pas.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait battre Kyo ? S'inquiéta la bonne à tout faire.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un dont la force surpasse celle de Kyo, mais je connais le clan mibu et je sais que les plus hauts dirigeants sont extrêmement puissant, si cette fille est suffisamment forte pour prétendre au titre de Reine Rouge, Kyo aura du mal. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'elle rejoigne notre groupe.

- Hein ?

- Tu sais, si jamais Kyo l'estime digne d'être son serviteur, il lui proposera de faire partie de l'équipe.

- Mais il y a peu de chances qu'il la trouve digne de le servir, tenta Marisu.

- Il t'a bien accepté toi. »

L'apprentie guerrière tapota amicalement le dos de son amie, elle savait très bien que si celle-ci était agressive, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était tourmentée, elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

« On ne sait même pas si elle est encore vivante, ni même si elle existe vraiment, peut-être qu'on ne la trouvera pas, fit-elle.

- Kyo est un acharné, si il veut la trouver, il la trouvera, même si ça doit lui prendre des années. Les légendes sont toujours basées sur un élément réel, la Princesse existe c'est certain.

- Mais même si elle nous rejoint, Kyo ne tombera pas forcément amoureux d'elle.

- La plus belle fille du monde et aussi la plus puissante, tu crois vraiment qu'il va résister ? A mon avis il ne sera pas le seul à succomber, ils vont tous devenir fous d'elle, rétorqua la shaman.

- …Tous ? Tu en es sûre ? Demanda la bonne, inquiète.

- Bien sûr, comment veux-tu qu'on lutte, nous, femmes normales ( nda :A peu près normales, un travesti sadique et une débile légèrement psychopathe, faut pas déconner quand même) face à la perfection faite femme ? A mon avis, mieux vaut se dépêcher de mettre le grappin sur les hommes qui nous plaisent avant qu'on ne retrouve cette garce.

- Oui, tu as raison, tu as parlé de moi à Luciole ?

- Non, tu ne lui parles quasiment jamais, tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas le séduire ? Je n'irai pas lui toucher un mot en ta faveur tant que tu n'auras pas fait déjà un premier pas, Luciole est un des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, il a besoin d'une femme courageuse, pas d'une lavette qui se repose sur ses amis pour lui arranger des coups, expliqua Akari.

- D'accord, j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure. Mais tu sais, tu es déjà une femme extraordinaire, tu n'as rien à envier à cette Princesse j'en suis sûre, alors Kyo n'aura aucune raison de la choisir elle plutôt que toi.

- Pff, Kyo préfère une fille avec un corps de rêve qui n'a pas besoin de brioches en guise de seins, se lamenta le travesti.

- Mais qui serait assez tordu pour mettre des brioches en guise de faux seins ? Demanda Marisu en éclatant de rire. Oh non, ça sent le brûlé, mon repas ! »

La jeune fille partit en courant, catastrophée, pour tenter de sauver la nourriture qui brûlait.

Akari se sentait blessée par la remarque de son amie, mais cette dernière n'avait aucune idée de son « petit secret ». La shaman s'interrogeait, devait-elle dire la vérité à Marisu ? Elle avait peur que la jeune fille réagisse mal, mais si elle l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre, ça serait pire… Akari ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

De loin, elle voyait l'apprentie guerrière se battre contre les flammes qui calcinaient la nourriture, le dîner de ce soir allait vraiment être pourri, déjà que la bonniche cuisinait comme un pied…

« Elle va se brûler. »

La shaman sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Luciole à ses côtés. Le mibu était en train de manger un bout de lapin grillé, il ne prenait jamais ses repas avec le reste de la bande, soi-disant qu'il voulait tout faire tout seul. Les seules fois où il mangeait avec les autres (et encore, il restait dans son coin), c'était quand il était chargé de faire la cuisine pour tout le monde.

« Dis, Luciole, tu crois que je devrais dire à Marisu que je suis un homme ? »

Akari regretta ses mots immédiatement après les avoir prononcés. Ce n'était pas son genre de demander conseil aux autres, parce que c'était leur montrer qu'elle aussi était vulnérable or ils devaient la craindre et donc ne voir aucun de ses points faible. Malheureusement, ses problèmes lui prenaient trop la tête, elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur… mais quitte à choisir, elle aurait mieux fait de demander à quelqu'un capable de réfléchir un minimum.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme. Mais ce n'est pas important, si ?

- Quoi ? Mais si c'et très important ! De quel droit tu dénigres mes problèmes ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre toi tu n'en as aucun.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas important que tu sois un homme ou une femme, expliqua le mibu. L'important c'est qui tu es. Pour nous, les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel et Kyo, tu es Akari, on s'en fiche que tu sois un travesti ou pas, homme ou femme on t'appréciera de la même façon, pour nous c'est du pareil au même. Si Marisu est vraiment ton amie, elle t'acceptera quoi qu'il arrive. »

La shaman sourit. Au fond, elle avait bien fait de demander conseil à Luciole. Même si il était à côté de la plaque la plupart du temps, il n'était pas stupide pour autant. Au contraire, c'était sûrement lui qui arrivait le mieux à cerner ses coéquipiers.

« … Mais Marisu est complètement stupide, donc elle risque de mal le prendre ou alors de croire que tu es amoureuse d'elle et que tu t'es déguisée juste pour pouvoir l'approcher. »

Le sourire d'Akari s'effaça aussitôt. Luciole était peut-être capable de dire des choses intelligentes et réconfortantes, mais il avait aussi le don de tout casser la seconde suivante.

« Donc qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Pff, ma vie est trop compliquée, se lamenta-t-elle. Dis, tu trouves vraiment qu'elle est complètement stupide, Marisu ? »

La bonniche était en train d'essayer d'éteindre le feu avec le reste du saké, la shaman se rendit compte que c'était sa question qui était stupide.

« Mais elle est gentille, et plutôt jolie, tu ne trouves pas ? Poursuivit-elle.

- Non.

- Tu es dur avec elle, tu devrais faire un effort pour la connaître, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Eh bien… vous pourriez devenir plus proches, suggéra-t-elle.

- Pourquoi faire ? »

Akari soupira, Luciole était vraiment bouché, impossible de lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, c'était le problème de Marisu, pas le sien.

La bonniche, justement, était finalement venue à bout du début d'incendie avec l'aide d'Akira et servait à présent une viande non identifiée carbonisée et congelée à Bontenmaru et Kyo.

« C'est dégueulasse, dit le démon.

- Mais tu n'y as même pas touché ! Protesta la jeune fille.

- Et j'en ai pas l'intention.

- Mais j'ai travaillé si dur pour préparer ce plat !

- Rien à foutre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est un peu grincheux parce qu'on n'a rien trouvé, intervint gentiment Bonten. Akira, Akari et moi on va se partager sa part.

- Ah non, désolée, rétorqua la shaman. Je suis au régime, je ne peux pas me permettre un tel excès, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je pourrai manger toute ma part.

- Pourtant tu as mangé deux côtes de porc ce midi, fit remarquer Luciole.

- Tais-toi, tu veux que je révèle tes secrets ?

- Un petit régime ça ne peut pas te faire de mal », déclara Akira.

Evidemment, l'adolescent se prit un gros rocher dans la tronche dans la seconde qui suivit. Depuis le temps, il n'avait toujours pas appris quand se taire, vraiment désespérant.

« Akira est en pleine croissance, c'est lui qui a le plus besoin de manger, il aura la part de Kyo en entier en plus de la sienne », décréta la shaman.

Il ne faut jamais parler du poids d'une femme, surtout pas de celui de Mademoiselle Akari la tortionnaire des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel.

C'est ainsi qu'Akira, malgré ses protestations, se retrouva avec deux parts de viande immangeable. Akari ne mangea que la moitié de son repas sous prétexte de son régime et Bonten fit semblant d'avaler mais recracha la mixture infâme dans l'assiette d'Akira. Celui-ci hurla de dégoût et menaça de tuer le borgne, comme tous les soirs en somme.

Mais ce soir était différent pour Marisu. Elle n'avait pas préparé cinq repas mais six. Toute tremblante, elle s'approcha de Luciole, les deux parts à la main.

« Tiens, j'en ai fait aussi pour toi.

- Je n'en veux pas, répondit le mibu.

- Mais tu refuses toujours de manger ce que je fais, est-ce que tu as peur que je sois une mauvaise cuisinière ?

- Je ne doute pas de tes talents de cuisinière.

- C'est vrai ? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement, c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment !

« Ouais, tu es nulle, aucun doute là-dessus. »

Bon, elle s'était peut-être emballée un peu vite, mais tout n'étai pas perdu !

« Goûte au moins à mon plat avant de juger, supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas, je n'accepte pas de nourriture des autres. Je me débrouille seul.

- Mais c'est stupide !

- C'est ta façon d'éteindre un feu qui est stupide, répliqua le mibu.

- … Mais qu'est-ce que ça à a voir ?

- … J'en sais rien, mais c'est vrai. »

Luciole avait l'air étrangement boudeur (en fait il avait plutôt l'air stoïque mais bon…). Marisu se sentit mortifiée, son incroyable sens de la répartie cinglante avait encore frappé, elle n'avait quand même pas vexé le jeune homme ? Pour rattraper le coup avant qu'il ne décide de bouder dans son coin, elle s'empressa de s'expliquer.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais tu comprends, c'est mon rôle de vous nourrir, et un peu de bouffe ça n'est pas important !

- …

- tu comprends, j'aime me rendre utile, et comme vous ne me laissez pas faire mes preuves au sabre, je les fais au fourneau, et j'ai un peu l'impression de faire partie de l'équipe. C'est pour ça que ça me rend triste que tu refuses mes plats, j'ai l'impression que pour toi, je ne fais pas partie du groupe. »

L'apprentie guerrière attendit, pleine d'espoir, qu'il démente, lui dise que non il était très heureux qu'elle soit là et qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, trop occupé à regarder le ciel.

« Il va pleuvoir.

- Tu ne m'a pas écouté ?

- Hm ? Si, tu as raison je vais faire un effort, lui promit-il.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? »

Marisu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Luciole le grand guerrier solitaire qui refusait de se mêler aux autres et même d'accepter quoi que ce soit de leur part acceptait de changer juste pour _elle _! Il ferait un effort et accepterait ses plats, mais uniquement _les siens_, ça voulait dire qu'elle occupait une place importante dans son cœur !

« Oui, je veux bien croire que tu es une bonne cuisinière », fit-il.

Ah… ça n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, la jeune fille en fut horriblement déçue mais ne montra rien. Il fallait se montrer joyeuse et souriante pour séduire les hommes.

« C'est gentil, ça me touche beaucoup, dit-elle. C'est déjà un grand pas en avant, je te remercie.

- …Ca va peut-être tourner à l'orage, si c'est le cas Akira va encore pleurer parce qu'il a peur des éclairs.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on devienne amis, insista l'apprentie guerrière.

- En fait je crois qu'il n'y aura pas d'orage, il ne fait pas assez chaud.

- T u m'écoutes, oui ou non ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Rah j'en ai assez ! C'est impossible d'essayer de te parler, tu ne fais pas du tout attention à moi ! Arrête de tripoter cette araignée quand je te parle ! Je ne compte donc pas à tes yeux ? »

Le mibu resta silencieux un moment, fasciné par la bestiole à ses pieds. Marisu était à cran, mais elle regrettait déjà de s'être énervée, elle ne voulait surtout pas se fâcher avec Luciole, cela réduirait à néant ses efforts pour le séduire. Akari, quant à elle, poussée par la curiosité assistait à la scène planquée derrière un arbre. Elle était consternée par l'attitude de son coéquipier, il avait réussi à mettre en colère cette espèce de carpette qui n'osait jamais élever la voix devant eux de peur de paraître odieuse.

« Si, tu fais un excell…

- Ah c'est ici que vous êtes ! L'interrompit la shaman en sortant de sa cachette. Je vous cherchais partout ! Marisu il faut que tu viennes avec moi, c'est l'heure de notre cure de beauté quotidienne, c'est ton tour de me faire les ongles ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle attrapa la jeune fille et l'emmena le plus loin possible du mibu. Akari n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir ce que ce crétin avait failli dire. « Tu fais un excellent punching ball », c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous depuis qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de frapper la bonniche pendant les combats.

Peut-être que les lames adhéraient mieux à sa peau, peut-être que ses cris de douleur étaient plus agréables à entendre que ceux des autres victimes, ou peut-être qu'ils prenaient plus de plaisir à la frapper parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la supporter, tout simplement.

Toujours est-il que si Luciole conservait une telle attitude, elle ne pourrait jamais le caser avec Marisu, et la bonniche irait forcément se consoler auprès de Kyo. Akari ne voulait pas ça, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle rivale, cette fichue Princesse de Glace suffisait largement.

l

l

Pendant ce temps, dans des contrées lointaines, très lointaines…

Un jeune homme entra en trombes dans une grande pièce assez confortable où étaient déjà installés deux hommes. L'un des deux hommes était tranquillement assis, ses cheveux blancs hirsutes, semblables à une crinière de lion étaient doucement soulevés par un léger courant d'air. L'autre homme, adossé au mur, était habillé tout en noir. Bien plus mystérieux que son ami, on ne distinguait que la moitié de son visage, l'autre étant masquée par un masque de cuir.

« Hishigi, Fubuki ! J'ai du nouveau à propos de la prophétie ! S'exclama l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

- Pas la peine de hurler comme ça, Yuan, fit le dénommé Hishigi. C'est du sérieux cette fois ?

- Ouais, ça vient d'un de nos espions de l'enfant du démon. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la Princesse de Glace ? »

Yuan leur raconta la légende telle que son indic la lui avait rapportée. A la fin, les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard.

« Ca correspond parfaitement à la prophétie, remarqua Hishigi.

- C'est vrai, admit Fubuki. Je pense qu'il est temps d'agir. Yuan, fais sortir les 12 Généraux Sacrés, ce sont eux qui auront la charge de cette mission.

- Si cette fille est aussi forte, tu crois vraiment que les 12 Généraux suffiront ? Demanda Hishigi. Surtout que les guerriers fous ne sont pas tout à fait contrôlables. Le clan ne craint aucune menace ces jours-ci, on pourrait se permettre d'envoyer les 5 planètes aussi.

- Je suis sûr que ça fera très plaisir à Keikoku de revoir ses petits camarades, dit Yuan avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est d'accord, on envoie les 5 planètes et les Généraux Sacrés à la recherche de cette Princesse, ça promet d'être intéressant », conclut le chef des Quatre Sages.

l

l

Voilà un chap de finish, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews please


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous, comment ça va ? Moi j'essaye difficilement de me faire à l'idée que les vacances c'est fini… naaaaaoon. Alors voilà le 6e chapitre, un peu différent des autres parce que divisé en deux parties : un bout du coté des mibu, un bout du coté des sacrés du ciel. J'espère que ça vous plaira, sinon dites le moi et je le ferai plus, promis.

l

RAR

Princesse d'argent : Merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre t'aie plu Rah c'est sûr que des types comme ça, ils sont cool mais j'aimerais pas vivre avec (trop fatigant entre les combats à répétition et la folle qui livre tous les secrets… en fait si j'aimerais bien) j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Lady killer : merci pour ta review Vive le Dieu Luciole, j'aimerais tellement avoir l'art de parler comme lui, mais je crois que c'est pas donné à tout le monde, peut-être simplement une élite ? tu en fais partie n'est-ce pas ? Apprends moi la Luciole attitude ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Cactus07 : merchi pour ta review hihi c'est vrai que marisu est carrément désespérante… en fait elle me ressemble un peu ( le côté psychopathe qui s'ignore, pas le reste… ah si une fois je me suis estropiée la main avec un sabre en bois… me demande pas comment j'ai fait ) T'inquiète elle restera toujours aussi débile, j'crois même que ça va être de pire en pire muhahahaha.

I Wish I was Her : Merci pour ta review tu trouves que je respecte bien leurs caractères ? Merci J'espère que j'ai pas trop foiré les mibu j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir fait un Hishigi un peu OOC, mais il est dur aussi à cerner ce perso… j'espère que la suite te plaira.

voilà voilà j'ai tout dit, bonne lecture.

l

l

« Mouais, c'est pas brillant tout ça… »

L'aveugle détailla encore les guerriers alignés devant lui. Un grand type mince tout droit sorti de chez le tatoueur vêtu d'un long manteau noir ; un type ultra balère taillé façon armoire à glace qui, étrangement, parlait de lui au féminin (et vraiment l'aveugle ne voyait absolument pas ce que mec avait de féminin) ; deux gamines, l'une blonde et insolente, l'autre brune, binoclarde et visiblement très mal à l'aise (mais qu'est-ce que des gamines foutaient dans ce groupe ?) ; un archer bizarre qui devait vider les stocks de shampooing donneur de volume du clan tellement ses cheveux arrivaient haut (à faire pâlir Marge Simpson de jalousie) ; et pour finir trois mystérieux guerriers planqués sous des capes, de façon à ce qu'on ne distingue pas leurs traits (ben ouais, dans le manga les personnages quand on les voit au début, ils portent tous des capes pour garder le suspense quant à leur apparence, et c'est marrant après ils ne les remettent plus jamais).

« C'est vraiment les plus puissants guerriers créés par les mibu ? Demanda l'aveugle, sceptique.

- Eh, c'est méchant ce que tu dis ! Tu es beau mais tu n'es pas gentil ! Lui reprocha une des gamines, la blonde.

- Calme-toi, Antéra, lui dit gentiment le grand type tout mince.

- Il m'énerve, on n'a qu'à le tuer !

- Non, je… Il… On ne doit pas se battre, protesta lamentablement l'autre gamine, en diffusant autour d'elle une poudre étrange.

- Santéra, fais attention à la coupe de Maro ! S'écria l'archer au super brushing dont les cheveux avaient commencé à fondre au contact de la poudre.

- C'est vrai, Santéra, tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'heures que Bassara passe tous les matins à gonfler sa chevelure, il veut nous faire croire que c'est naturel mais en réalité il est jaloux de ne plus être le plus beau du groupe depuis que Shindara nous a rejoints, expliqua le gros type balèze.

- Ferme-là, Bikara, tu as tout faux espèce d'idiote, répliqua glacialement l'archer. Et toi Santéra, fais plus attention à l'avenir.

- …. Désolééée ! » S'exclama la gamine, toute bouleversée, diffusant au passage une plus grosse quantité de poudre.

Yuan soupira, le clan mibu était vraiment tombé bien bas si ces types étaient leurs meilleures créations. Son collègue, le créateur de la plupart de ces « terrifiants guerriers » remarqua son air perplexe.

« Sans les quatre guerriers fous pour compléter, ça a forcément moins de gueule, se justifia-t-il. Et même si ils n'en ont pas l'air, ils sont très puissants.

- … Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlent tous de cette armoire à glace comme si il s'agissait d'une fille ? S'interrogea l'aveugle.

- Tu m'écoutes ? S'impatienta le savant fou soucieux de défendre ses choses.

- Hein ? Ouais, et pourquoi on ne les sortirait pas tes guerriers fous ? Parce que j'ai pas l'impression que ceux-là feront long feu…

- Ils ne sont pas encore assez contrôlables, seul Nobunaga dans une forme ressuscitée correcte pourra les dresser. On a déjà essayé de les utiliser mais ça été un fiasco total, ils se sont tous enfuis à la première occasion.

- Et comment les a-t-on retrouvés ? Demanda Yuan.

- Facile, il a suffi de suivre les cadavres déchiquetés. La plus facile à trouver a été Indara, elle essayait de bouffer une des créatures de la forêt, un gamin. »

Deux gamines ayant l'air plutôt faibles, un type malingre, un tas de muscle travesti (mais ça sautait franchement pas aux yeux), un maniaque de la coiffure, trois types cachés-pour-les-besoins-de-l'insoutenable-suspense-de-l'histoire… C'est sûr qu'avec quatre cannibales ça avait tout de suite plus de gueule.

« Shindara, Antéra, Santéra, Bikara, Bassara, Ajira, Makora et Shatora, vous êtes les 12 Généraux Sacrés et… commença le Sage au visage à demi-masqué.

- Pour le coup ils seraient plutôt les 8 Généraux Sacrés, l'interrompit son confrère.

- … Et en tant que tel vous devez obéissance au clan mibu… continua-t-il en ignorant l'interruption.

- Nous sommes des guerriers au service de sa majesté Nobunaga, objecta l'archer.

- Sans les mibu Nobunaga ne ressuscitera pas, lui expliqua Shindara. Alors nous devons leur obéir en attendant la résurrection du maître.

- … Et donc vous allez remplir une mission dans le monde extérieur, en collaboration avec les 5 Planètes…

- Je ne veux pas m'allier à ces crétins prétentieux ! Protesta Antéra. Ils nous traitent toujours comme des déchets !

- Mais ils sont si beaux, remarqua Bikara, rêveur(se ?).

- … Le but de votre mission est de retrouver une femme qui se fait appeler « Princesse de Glace », poursuivit le Sage, imperturbable. Vous devrez la tuer…

- Oh, euh, vraiment ? Je veux dire… il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Demanda timidement la gamine brune.

- Santéra tu es une des 12 Généraux Sacrés, il est vraiment temps pour toi de te faire à l'idée de tuer des gens, dit Bassara.

- … Et si vous continuez à m'interrompre je vous coupe en tranche et vous fait manger par les guerriers fous. »

Hishigi avait proféré cette menace sur le même ton monocorde, en fait ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une menace, plutôt à un fait, comme s'il énonçait une vérité générale. Yuan frissonna, les Généraux Sacrés se turent et écoutèrent la fin des instructions dans un silence religieux.

Finalement, les guerriers quittèrent la salle de briefing (en fait c'était juste le labo d'Hishigi). Etrangement, Ajira, Makora et Shatora n'avaient pas dit un mot durant toute la réunion contrairement à leurs compagnons. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ces trois-là ne sont pas ceux que l'on connaît dans le manga, eh bien c'est simple. Kotaro venait juste de se faire charcuter par son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de commencer son super entraînement de ninja pour devenir ultra fort, intégrer un groupe de gros méchants et se venger de son ex-meilleur ami. Ajira n'avait pas encore été battu par Akira, ce dernier l'ayant tué pour prendre sa place et se venger lui aussi de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Quant à Nozomu, Kyoshiro ne lui avait pas encore réglé son compte et il vivait des jours très heureux avec une gamine obsédée par l'argent.

« Pff, fit Yuan. Ils sont fatigants tes Généraux Sacrés.

- Je me demande comment Fubuki s'en sort avec les 5 Planètes… »

Pas franchement mieux, à vrai dire.

« Nous nous battrons pour l'honneur du clan et nous terrasseront cette minable ! S'écria Shinrei, à genoux devant son maître.

- Ne t'énerve pas, Shinrei, lui conseilla Saisei. Ta tension va encore monter.

- Elle est vraiment si jolie que ça ? S'inquiéta Saishi. Elle pourrait me voler mes maris potentiels alors !

- Renoncer à l'amour et à la paix pour le pouvoir et la violence, c'est tellement triste, dit Chinmei en agitant son éventail.

- Est-ce que cette mission sera longue ? » Demanda Taihaku, soucieux de retrouver ses petits protégés le plus rapidement possible.

Saisei attacha un appareil à mesurer le pouls au bras de Shinrei, toujours à genoux devant son maître. Saishi s'était postée face à Chinmei pour vérifier sa coiffure dans le reflet de ses lunettes. Taihaku de son côté réfléchissait au moyen de mener cette mission à bien au plus vite, histoire de rentrer assez tôt pour jouer à chat avec les enfants de la forêt ce soir.

Fubuki souffla, elle était bien loin la discipline militaire de leurs débuts. Dire qu'il fut un temps (ça avait dû durer trois jours, mais quels jours bénis !) où ces guerriers étaient d'un sérieux exemplaire, toujours très rigoureux et incroyablement respectueux vis-à-vis de leurs supérieurs… A part Keikoku bien sûr.

Etonnant… avant son départ, les 5 Planètes étaient encore assez disciplinés, il n'y avait que lui qui faisait tâche, et Fubuki s'était dit que si il partait pendant un moment, ça ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique au groupe. Etonnamment, c'est le contraire qui arriva, ils étaient tous devenus des tâches. Peut-être que c'était pour compenser l'absence de leur équipier.

« Les Généraux Sacrés sont aussi envoyés sur cette mission, déclara le Sage.

- Ces minables ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux, Sire ! Nous les 5 Planètes laverons l'honneur des mibu tous seuls, nous sommes assez forts pour cela ! Assura Shinrei.

- Ton cœur bat trop vite, Shinrei, remarqua Saisei en examinant son appareil à mesurer le pouls.

- Les Généraux Sacrés ne sont pas beaux, à part ce Shindara. Mais ce ne sont que de simples serviteurs, ils n'offrent pas de situation stable, ils ne feraient pas de bons maris, affirma Saishi.

- Shinrei ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, peut-être que les Généraux on été créés par les mibu, mais ce sont des êtres vivants tout comme nous, et nous devons les respecter, sermonna Taihaku.

- Taihaku a raison, on doit tous apprendre à se respecter pour vivre ensemble », approuva Chinmei.

Vraiment fatigants… Fubuki en venait presque à espérer que la mission dure plus longtemps que prévu, ne plus avoir ces énergumènes dans les pattes lui ferait des vacances... tant qu'à faire, il aurait dû envoyer Yuan pour superviser.

« Nous avons décidé d'envoyer les 12 Généraux Sacrés vous assister car la Princesse de Glace ne sera pas votre seule adversaire, expliqua-t-il. La bande de Kyo aux Yeux de Démon est aussi à sa recherche. »

La nouvelle calma les Planètes, ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

« Kyo aux Yeux de Démon ? Répéta Saishi. Mais alors…

- On va revoir Keikoku, acheva Shinrei, dont la tension avait soudainement chuté.

- On va devoir se battre contre lui ? Demanda Saisei.

- On ne doit pas griller sa couverture, répondit Taihaku. Quoi qu'il arrive, ses nouveaux amis ne doivent pas apprendre qu'il est notre espion, sinon qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire…

- Ça doit pourtant être si difficile de vivre dans le mensonge en permanence, je suis sûr que ça le bouffe de l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'on devrait faire en sorte que Kyo et sa bande découvrent sa véritable identité, ainsi il serait libéré du poids insupportable de ce mensonge.

- Il serait torturé à mort, objecta Shinrei.

- Sûrement, mais il mourrait le cœur léger, ça serait si bien… répliqua le hippie psychopathe rêveusement.

- Si vous ne pouvez l'éviter, battez-vous contre Keikoku, ordonna le Sage. Mais ne le tuez pas, c'est un guerrier mibu et nous avons besoin de lui.

- Ah bon ? » S'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Fubuki jugea préférable de ne pas répondre, il quitta la pièce en laissant au chef des Planètes le soin de mettre au point leur plan d'action.

Taihaku voulait que cette mission soit parfaite, c'est-à-dire rapide et efficace, avec le moins de pertes possible aussi bien dans son camp que dans le camp adverse. Il réfléchissait intensément dans son coin, évaluant toutes les possibilités, quand les 8 Généraux Sacrés arrivèrent.

« Je ne veux pas faire équipe avec eux, ils m'énervent ! Protesta Antéra.

- Shinrei est vraiment mignon, s'extasia Bikara en adressant un clin d'œil au concerné.

- Qui est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » Gronda Saisei, menaçante.

Le maître des eaux ne s'occupait absolument pas de l'échange de regards meurtriers entre ses deux prétendantes, trop obsédé par l'idée de revoir bientôt son demi-frère. Il se demandait si Keikoku avait changé en deux ans, peut-être était-il devenu plus responsable, un peu moins dans les vapes. Mais surtout, ce qui intéressait Shinrei, c'était de savoir si son petit frère était devenu plus fort, il avait très envie de confronter leurs nouvelles forces.

« Calmez-vous les… heu… filles, ordonna Taihaku. J'ai mis au point notre plan d'action. Pour accomplir cette mission, deux choses sont nécessaires : Trouver la Princesse de Glace et l'éliminer, et se débarrasser de Kyo et sa bande qui pourraient entraver notre premier objectif. Pour cela, on sa se séparer en deux : les Généraux Sacrés iront s'occuper de Kyo pendant que nous, les 5 Planètes, nous chercherons la Princesse de Glace.

- Et pourquoi on ne fait pas le contraire ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous donnez le sale boulot ? S'énerva Antéra une fois de plus.

- Premièrement parce que vous êtes plus faibles que nous, expliqua le chef des Planètes. Si cette Princesse est si forte, vous n'en viendrez peut-être pas à bout. De plus…

- Les 5 Planètes doivent éviter au maximum les contacts avec le groupe de Kyo pour ne pas griller la couverture de Keikoku », continua Shinrei.

Le problème ne venait pas uniquement du fait qu'ils risquaient de faire une gaffe devant leur équipier, mais il était tout à fait possible que ce dernier oublie son statut d'espion et les salue devant ses nouveaux compagnons.

« Sire Yuan des Quatre Sages a réussi à localiser la bande de Kyo aux Yeux de Démon grâce à son « œil de l'esprit », mais il n'a pas réussi à trouver la Princesse, les informa Taihaku. Pour le moment, nous allons tous voyager ensemble, nos routes se sépareront quand nous approcherons de Kyo, ou si nous trouvons une piste à propos de la Princesse.

- On va voyager avec ces minables ? S'indigna Shinrei.

- Tu es peut-être beau mais tu es méchant ! » Se plaignit la gamine.

Chinmei soupira, ce voyage risquait malheureusement de ne pas se faire dans l'esprit de la paix et de l'amour.

l

« J'en ai marre, on ne trouve rien. »

Akari donna un coup de pied rageur dans un vieux meuble rongé par les termites. Luciole, occupé à examiner des tâches suspectes sur un mur se retourna vers elle, interrogateur. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés au village abandonné où la Princesse de Glace avait vécu. Depuis trois jours ils passaient le village au peigne fin, sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Pour être plus efficaces, ils s'étaient séparés et cherchaient chacun de leur côté. Les autres étaient seuls, mais la shaman avait été désignée baby sitter de Luciole. En effet, le jeune homme était tout a fait capable de se perdre dans le village en ruines, ou tout simplement d'oublier le but de sa mission, il fallait quelqu'un en permanence à ses côtés pour le surveiller.

« Les tâches, là, c'est peut-être du sang séché, envisagea le mibu.

- C'est de la soupe.

- … Oh.

- J'en ai ras-le-bol, on ne va pas moisir dans ce foutu village pendant des mois quand même ? S'énerva encore la shaman.

- …

- Non mais c'est vrai, on a passé tout le coin au peigne fin sans résultats ! Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici, on ferait mieux de partir et de rejoindre la civilisation !

- …

- Et puis si on ne trouve rien ici, alors on ne trouvera rien ailleurs. On ferait mieux d'oublier cette stupide Princesse.

- … Tu crois que c'est de la soupe au miso ou de la soupe à la tomate ? »

Akari s'accroupit au côtés du mibu, découragée. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter, en fait elle ne savait même pas si il l'avait ne serais-ce qu'écoutée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il était comme ça Luciole, elle savait qu'il ne changerait jamais. Elle lui donna quand même un bon coup de poing pour le principe, parce que c'est très malpoli de ne pas écouter une femme aussi belle et adorable qu'elle.

« … A mon avis c'est de la soupe à la tomate, dit-elle après un bref examen du mur.

- C'est bon la soupe à la tomate.

- Hm… Bon, allons retrouver les autres qui seront eux aussi bredouilles et passons tous ensemble une soirée déprimante dans ce village désert et lugubre.

- … J'ai envie de soupe à la tomate. »

Pff, ce type était vraiment égocentrique, on ne faisait pas plus nombriliste que lui. Il ne s'intéressait vraiment pas aux autres, tout ce qui comptait c'était lui-même ! La shaman haïssait ce genre de personnes qui avaient tendance à se prendre pour le centre du monde, parce que le centre du monde, c'était _elle_ et personne d'autre.

Cependant, elle ne s'énerva pas contre le jeune homme, elle était trop habituée à son manque d'intérêt pour les choses qui l'entouraient et elle était surtout trop fatiguée pour réagir. Vraiment, cette fouille minutieuse du village la lassait profondément, elle n'avait même pas réagi, le soir précédent quand Akira l'avait traitée de tyran égoïste et malsain… bon elle l'avait tout de même un peu frappé, mais beaucoup moins que d'habitude.

« Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Marisu de t'en faire, suggéra-t-elle.

- Je n'accepte de nourriture de personne.

- C'est vrai… Eh bien fais-en toi-même.

- Je ne sais pas comment on fait », répondit-il.

Akari soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être contrariant ! Pourquoi étais-ce elle qui avait ce boulet sur les bras ? Marisu aurait été très heureuse de passer autant de temps seule avec lui, et Bonten aurait dû se le coltiner pour tous les paris qu'il avait gagné ! Elle, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle était douce, gentille, aimante et attentionnée, alors pourquoi la punissait-on ?

« Tu n'auras qu'à demander la recette à Marisu, proposa-t-elle après un léger moment de réflexion.

- … La recette de quoi ?

- viens, on va retrouver les autres, dit la shaman consternée.

- … La recette de quoi ?

- Oublie ça, ce n'est pas important.

- Ah. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, Luciole n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de loquace, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Akari, le silence était plutôt reposant, et essayer de tenir une conversation à peu près normale avec le mibu était très fatigant.

« … On n'a presque plus de saké », fit le jeune homme.

La shaman mit quelques instants à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ils n'avaient pas de bouteilles de saké sur eux, peut-être souffrait-il d'hallucinations. Puis elle finit par saisir qu'il parlait des bouteilles qu'ils avaient achetés avant d'arriver au village, celles que Kyo gardait précieusement dans la journée.

« Et alors ?

- Alors on ne tiendra pas longtemps sans saké, surtout Kyo qui a besoin d'au moins une bouteille par soir, expliqua le mibu. Je pense qu'à cause de ça, on quittera le village assez rapidement, on devrait être partis demain. »

La shaman sourit, cette nouvelle la rendait folle de joie. Le calvaire était presque terminé ! Et en plus, Luciole l'avait apparemment écoutée, même si il avait mit du temps à réagir à sa complainte.

C'est donc une Akari joviale, encore plus tyrannique et violente qu'ils eurent à supporter ce soir-là.

« Vous saviez que c'est avec un chien errant qu'Akira a eu son premier baiser ? Bonten aime bien se manucurer les ongles, et Luciole aimait bien s'habiller en fille quand il était petit !

- Akari tu es vraiment une garce ! Pourquoi dévoiles-tu nos secrets alors qu'on n'a rien fait ? Protesta Akira.

- Tu oses me répondre ? Alors je peux raconter à tout le monde que tu écris des poèmes à la gloire de Kyo ?

- Espèce de…

- A moins que tu ne préfère que je dévoile à tous que tu as fait un rêve érotique à propos de Luciole ? »

Le concerné tourna la tête dans leur direction, les regarda deux secondes et retourna à sa contemplation amorphe du ciel.

« Alors notre petite Princesse s'est trouvé un prince charmant ? Se moqua Bonten.

- C'était pas un… protesta Akira.

- Tu continue de me répondre ? Tu veux que tout le monde sache que plus petit tu rêvais de devenir le petit chaperon rouge ? »

Rouge de honte et tremblant de rage, l'adolescent jugea préférable de se taire, histoire de ne pas en rajouter. Akari était vraiment en forme ce soir, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se déchaînait toujours sur lui ?

« Mais alors Akira est gay ? Demanda Marisu.

- C'était pas un rêve érotique ! Protesta l'intéressé, oubliant complètement son vœu de silence.

- C'était quoi alors ? L'interrogea Kyo, amusé.

- Et si tu nous le décrivait en détail, ce rêve, Princesse ? Proposa Bonten. Luciole, approche ! Akira fantasme sur toi et il va tout raconter en détail !

- … Je m'en fous », répondit le mibu.

L'air de rien, il descendit tout de même de son rocher et se joignit aux autres.

« Je refuse de vous raconter ce rêve, ça ne vous regarde pas, grogna le gamin.

- Si, ça regarde Luciole, objecta le borgne.

- Tu ferais mieux de parler, sinon c'est Akari qui va le faire », conseilla Kyo.

Effectivement, mieux valait éviter qu'Akari ne décrive ce rêve, elle le déformerait complètement.

« En fait j'étais aux bains publics avec Bonten et Luciole…

- Ooh ça commence bien, tu fantasmes aussi sur moi, Princesse ?

- Je n'aime pas l'eau.

- Dans tes rêves ! Moi à 30 ans je ne serai plus puceau !

- Si tu violes Luciole dans un bain public c'est sûr…

- Je n'aime pas l'eau.

- FERMEZ LA ! Hurla Akari. Continue, Akira.

- Donc on était aux bains publics, et Luciole est sorti de l'eau », raconta-t-il.

Le conteur se tut, les autres le fixèrent silencieusement, attendant la suite.

« … Et ? Demanda Bonten.

- Ben je l'ai vu tout nu.

- … C'est tout ? Mais ce rêve n'a rien d'érotique ! S'exclama le borgne, déçu.

- C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire ! »

Bontenmaru, vraiment dépité, se mit à crier, soutenu par Akira, sur Akari, la traitant de menteuse et de perverse. La shaman riposta à coups de bâton de pèlerin, ce qui entraîna un combat digne de mioches sur une cour de récréation entre les trois. Le pire, c'était qu'Akira et Bonten ne s'étaient même pas alliés contre le travesti, ils se tapaient autant dessus que sur Akari.

Bien sûr, en voyant ses équipiers combattre, Luciole se leva et s'apprêta à rejoindre la mêlée. Malheureusement pour lui, Marisu le retint par la bras.

« Tu ne voudrais pas venir faire une balade avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je veux me battre.

- S'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle. Tu auras d'autres occasions de te battre, mais ce soir c'est la dernière nuit que nous passons ici, on n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de se balader dans ce village.

- Je veux me battre.

- Si tu viens te promener avec moi, je te jure qu'on se battra en duel plus tard, pour compenser le combat que tu perds ce soir. »

Marisu ne semblait pas saisir la différence entre un duel contre une fille sachant à peine tenir son sabre et un combat avec trois Sacrés du Ciel, mais Luciole accepta. Ce n'était pas difficile de provoquer un combat avec ses équipiers, c'était en revanche plus dur de convaincre la bonniche de se battre contre l'un d'eux. Un duel avec elle serait une bonne occasion de se défouler, et en plus Akari serait contente, elle pourrait récolter plein de nouveaux secrets.

La jeune fille, folle de joie, attrapa la main du mibu et l'entraîna dans un coin reculé du village.

« A force de fouiller dans ce coin, j'ai fini par le connaître par cœur. C'est moi qui ai trouvé le plus de choses sur cette Princesse, tu sais ? Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait nous renseigner sur son identité, ou sur l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver en ce moment.

- … Alors tu n'as rien trouvé d'intéressant.

- Ah mais si ! J'ai trouvé encore mieux, suis-moi ! »

Elle accéléra le pas, s'enfonçant encore plus dans l'obscurité. A présent, Luciole ne distinguait plus la lumière de leur feu de camp, ils s'étaient vraiment éloignés. Le coin était très sombre, ils n'avaient pas pensé à emporter une bougie ou une torche avec eux, seule la lumière des étoiles et de la lune lui permettait de voir où il mettait les pieds.

Marisu se trouvait devant une vieille maison à moitié effondrée, elle la contemplait avec adoration. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas trop l'enthousiasme de sa bonniche pour cette vieille baraque pourrie, puis ça lui revint.

C'était la maison de la Princesse de Glace.

Ils étaient venus l'inspecter tous ensemble deux jours auparavant, c'était l'apprentie guerrière qui l'avait trouvée. Ils avaient passé la journée à tout retourner dans la maison, sans trouver le moindre indice concernant l'identité de la Princesse. Dans sa chambre ils avaient trouvé tous ses habits, des lettres d'amour et des peluches, rien d'utile.

« Viens ! » Lui cria Marisu.

La jeune fille s'était engouffrée dans la maison, toute excitée. Luciole entra à son tour dans la maison, au moment où l'apprentie guerrière sortait par une porte de derrière. Elle voulait aller dans le jardin de derrière, le mibu ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais la suivit quand même.

« C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Dans le jardin, éclairées par la lumière de la lune, les tâches de sang séchées brillaient. C'était dans le jardin que ça s'était passé, c'était là qu'elle les avait tous tués. Le sang avait giclé sur les murs de la maison, elle avait pratiquement repeint les murs. Au moins, cette Princesse pourrait toujours se recycler dans la peinture de bâtiment si sa carrière de guerrière ultra puissante ne marchait pas.

« C'est ici que ça s'est passé, je trouve ça effrayant et en même temps tellement romantique, fit Marisu, rêveuse. Regarde comme ce jardin est beau, regarde comme le sang semble vivant, magique ! C'est comme si l'acte horrible de cette Princesse s'était transformé au fil du temps en œuvre d'art. Je pense que ce sont les esprits des gens que cette garce a assassiné qui sont restés sur Terre et entretiennent ce lieu, pour qu'il reste une preuve de leur existence.

- … Ah.

- Observe un peu ce lieu, on dirait vraiment qu'il est vivant ! Il regorge de bonté et de sagesse, les esprits qui imprègnent ce lieu ne sont pas maléfiques du tout, cette Princesse doit vraiment être un monstre pour avoir assassiné des gens aussi bons.

- …

- Tu es subjugué par sa beauté, hein ? Tu restes sans voix ? Je savais bien que tu étais quelqu'un de très sensible, tu es vraiment différent des autres. Quand je suis avec toi je me sens bien, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier en toi, je crois que je…

- Tu crois que la soupe à la tomate brille autant à la lumière de la lune ? »

Marisu regarda son ami. Il était accroupi devant une des tâches de sang séché, il ne faisait absolument pas attention à elle. C'était pourtant le lieu idéal, elle avait préparé son discours pendant trois jours, il aurait dû être pendu à ses lèvres, ému par ses belles paroles ! Elle était en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour et lui il pensait à de la soupe à la tomate ! Elle était un peu en colère, mais elle décida de ne pas s'énerver, Luciole devait sûrement être mal à l'aise. Il n'était sûrement pas prêt, il était encore trop timide, c'était pour ça qu'il faisait mine de ne pas l'écouter, il avait juste peur. Il fallait qu'elle devienne son amie avant de se jeter sur lui, elle avait décidément tout faux.

« Viens, on rentre, lui dit-elle. Demain on devra se lever tôt. »

Des gens. Des magasins. Des auberges avec de vrais lits. Du saké. De la nourriture fraîche.

Non, ils n'hallucinaient pas, ils avaient bel et bien rejoint la civilisation. Après trois jours de marche, ils avaient finalement atteint un village. Ils s'étaient empressés de prendre des chambres à l'auberge du coin, ensuite ils s'étaient tous séparés pour faire un peu de shopping chacun de leur côté. Kyo était allé directement acheter du saké, Akira était allé faire un tour du côté des armureries, Marisu était partie voir les cosmétiques, et Akari força Bonten et Luciole à rester avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu veux qu'on t'escorte pendant ton petit tour de shopping, c'est hors de question, fit Bonten. Je refuse de passer ma journée à te regarder essayer des kimonos.

- Ce n'est pas ça, est-ce que vous vous souvenez du jour que nous serons demain ? »

Luciole bien sûr n'en avait aucune idée, il ne savait même pas si il s'agirait d'un jeudi ou d'un mardi. Bonten, en revanche, tilta. Demain, ça serait l'anniversaire d'Akira.

Les trois guerriers passèrent donc la journée à échafauder des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres, histoire de bien traumatiser le gamin comme ils l'avaient si bien fait l'année précédente. Ils rentrèrent en fin de journée à l'auberge, les bras chargés de saké et de paquets enveloppés plus ou moins suspects. Ils furent surpris de retrouver les autres, déjà rentrés de leurs courses. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une fille se tenait devant Kyo, elle semblait plutôt jeune et assez provocante.

« Salut, leur dit-elle en les apercevant. Ça vous dirait qu'on se bastonne ? »

l

l

Voilà c'est fini, alors ça vous a plu ? Non? Reviews please


End file.
